Reboot: Gods: The Son Of Zeus
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Zeus, he is the savior for Mount Olympus and maybe the entire world...he must fight in order to protect his friends, family and the people dearest to him. (Reboot of the original story!) Believe In Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Reboot: Gods: Son Of Zeus!**

* * *

Naruto was many things...a prankster, troublemaker, knucklehead, Dyslexic, a boy with ADHD, a spiky blonde haired idiot, whiskered face dum dum, a thirteen year old, he was short for his age and most of all...he was different. He's gotten kicked out of schools many, many, many, many MANY times. He lives with his grandmother, Rhea. She's the only family he has, next to Sasuke who was his cousin/rival. Sasuke did _so_ much better at school than him. But one day Rhea sent Sasuke to this camp two weeks ago...

Naruto had trouble making friends growing up, it seemed like everyone hated him! Except for three people, Percy Jackson, Ino Jackson and Grover Underwood. Percy Jackson, a troublemaker just like Naruto, twelve years old and he lives with his mother, Sally Jackson and his abusive stepfather Gabe Ugliano. Naruto's seen Gabe from time-to-time the guy is a bastard and smells worst than a dumpster who had children with a skunk. Percy is also Dyslexic and has ADHD, he has dark brown hair and sea green eyes. Ino Jackson is Percy's older sister. She's thirteen just like Naruto and she's also a troublemaker...runs in the family, huh? She's also Dyslexic and ADHD she has light blonde hair and sea green eyes. Grover Underwood, he's fourteen, he's African American, he isn't exactly a troublemaker like his friends and he is not ADHD but uses crutches since he has a muscular problem in his legs. He has black hair and black eyes.

Naruto, right now, was at Yancy Academy with his friends. A middle school where he and his friends go, now they were walking down the halls trying to reach their class. And also trying to stay away from a couple of students who were either fighting or jumping on another out of the blue. Really?

Naruto sighed with a grumble. "I wish I could just spend my time getting struck by lightning in the sky than being at this hell hole."

Grover winced at a boy slamming a girl into the lockers, "Y-Yeah, it's like high school...without the musical."

Percy raised a brow, "You're right, _but_ , technically we're in middle school. Not high school."

"Now you pick the time to say something smart?" Ino joked getting a hard glare from her little brother. "But if I could have it my way, I'd be underwater everyday."

"Me too." Percy muttered. He jumped out of the way from two girls spearing each other on to the floor.

"It's the same thing everyday..." Grover grumbled. The group of friends finally entered their classroom. The rest took their seats, Naruto was about to sharpen his pencil but got a deadly glare from the substitute. He swallowed hard and slowly walked to his desk slumping in his seat. He sat behind Grover who was behind Ino who was behind Percy. This lady was weird...she scribbled some stuff on the board then turned to the class. Was her nose twisted then stepped on or something?

"Good morning, I'm Mrs. Dodds." The substitute introduced herself as Mrs. Dodds to the class. "Would someone please what Shakespear was trying to convey in this line from Othello?" She asked the class. Few students raised their hands but she ignored the hands and her sight was locked on one boy. "Naruto Uzumaki?" She called on.

Naruto sat up some in his desk, he gulped and squinted his eyes at the board. The words jumbled up and switched places but the weirdest thing was that some letters...turned into a different language? Greek maybe?

"Well?" Mrs. Dodds asked growing more and more impatient on his answer.

Naruto sighed and slumped back down in his seat, "I'm sorry...I dunno." He said. Curse his Dyslexia!

Mrs. Dodds stared at him then looked around for somebody else to answer. "Anyone else?" Naruto frowned gripping his hair while glancing down at his desk table doubting himself about so many things.

* * *

Naruto decided to go to Ino and Percy's apartment, one, because his grandma Rhea was there and two because their apartment was closer. But he really prayed that Gabe was not there. The three entered the apartment walking in.

"Mom!" Percy called out.

"We're home!" Ino called out she smiled at seeing her mother, who was ironing some clothes. "With Naruto!"

Sally Jackson smiled softly, "Hi sweethearts." Her two children embraced her she then pecked them both on the cheeks. The two let go of her and she embraced Naruto. "Hi Naruto, your grandmother just left a few minutes ago to handle some business. She said you can stay here until she comes back."

Naruto nodded and sat down in a chair near the kitchen table with a sigh. " _She's always handling business."_

"How was your day?" Sally asked the three.

"The usual." Percy sighed.

"My Dyslexia is getting worst everyday." Naruto said, "But I try to stay happy. But you know...a bowl of," His eyes twinkled at Sally who knew what he wanted, " _ramen_ would probably make me happy." He pouted with his bottom lip shaking.

"I'll see what I can do." Sally told Naruto who grinned. "But why do you think your Dyslexia is getting worst?" She questioned the blonde.

Naruto gave the floor to Ino.

Ino picked up a book trying to read it but the words jumbled up switching places, "Maybe it's the stupid ADHD that's doing it..." She mumbled and this is where Percy got a hinge, angry but folded it up.

Percy poured some juice into a glass cup, "You know...I thought this dumb school was suppose to make things _better_." He said staring at his mother. Naruto, however, decided to let the siblings discuss their problems with Sally since that was their mother. Mothers...he wondered how that felt to have one sometimes.

Sally sighed and paused ironing. "Percy, Ino, I know how hard this is for you. But someday...it'll all make sense." Did she just glance at Naruto while saying that last part?

"Really?" Ino grunted. Sally lightly nodded and resumed ironing. "When? Hm? Tonight? Tomorrow? _When_? I want a time and date! When the heck will things finally make sense?" Before Sally could respond the front door slammed closed. Naruto sniffed the air, his nose scrunched at the scent.

"Woman!" Called out the voice of Gabe who walked in. He walked to the kitchen table and froze at the sight of Naruto who smirked deviously. Gabe slowly grabbed the chair that was next to Naruto and brought it to the other side carefully and sat down. "Great...blonde freak is here to piss me off." He mumbled and Naruto let out a dark low growl.

"Hi Gabe." Sally greeted her disgusting abusive husband without looking up.

Gabe waved her off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...where's my beer?" He questioned her. Percy, Ino and Naruto glared daggers the man. He was such a jerk face!

Sally frowned at him, "It's in the fridge." She said then shot him a fake small smile. She looked down and started back to what she was doing.

"So what?" Gabe spat with knitted brows. "It's suppose to float magically out of the ice box and into my hand?" He asked with dry sarcasm. Percy shrugged with a smirk, Ino motioned for him to walk over to the fridge and get himself and Naruto still growled at him. Sally let out a sigh and walked away from her iron board to the fridge. "Hussle." He chuckled at his victory and rewarded Sally with a pat on her rear. Sally opened the fridge trying to find his beer.

Percy grimaced, "Oh come on, man. You have to do that right here? It's disgusting, we-we're in a kitchen. Plus I have a friend over." Gabe was about to say something but Sally quickly placed his beer in front of him before he could his eyes twinkled at the can. She walked over to her iron board to continue. "Yeah, _real_ charmer you got there." He said to his mother with sarcasm growing on his voice.

"Show some respect!" Ino hissed at her stepfather. "That's me and Percy's mom you got there, bastard." She spat. Percy's eyes widened at his sister's language while Naruto bursts out in laughter.

"Ino!" Sally scowled. "Language!"

Gabe then stood up from his chair and walked over to Ino she backed into the wall lowly hyperventilating and curing herself for saying that. Gabe was in Ino's face he was eye level with her. Percy and Naruto shared glances ready to pounce on Gabe if he hit her. Sally prayed quietly that he would not harm Ino. Gabe grabbed Ino's hair yanking it out of it's ponytail. "This is _my_ house. You show some damn respect." He told her quietly for everyone to hear. He released her hair and walked away from her slowly then up the stairs into his room slamming the door shut.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked the light blonde who nodded lightly.

" _Why_? Why do you stay with that pig?" Percy questioned his mother. "He smells like a sewer. He sleeps 'til noon everyday and he can't even hold a job! Why do you stay with him?" Naruto side hugged Ino and Percy did the same still staring at his mother for an explanation.

Sally was quiet for a few seconds until she glanced down. "He's been good to us, Percy. In ways y-you just don't understand."

"You're right." Percy grumbled with a shrug. "I don't understand." He motioned for Ino and Naruto to follow him into his room so that thy could talk and stuff. The two nodded following him.

* * *

It was night, Rhea picked up and Naruto and the two went to their home. Rhea sat down in a lounge chair watching television with her blonde grandson. She looked in her purse to see some papers she took them out and read them.

Naruto saw the frown on her face. "What's wrong, Granny Rhea?"

Rhea snapped out of her trance then quickly turned to the blonde, "O-Oh...nothing. Nothing at all, sweetheart." She reassured him then pecked him on the top of his head. And glanced back at her papers. Naruto could tell she was lying. Whenever her legs start shaking, that's how you can tell.

"Granny, what kind of stuff do you do?" Naruto questioned Rhea who gulped then slowly faced him with a questionable look. "When you say, 'I have to handle some business' what kind of business?" He asked now feeling himself starting to frown.

"Uh..." Rhea trailed off. "I-It's nothing important." Her legs started shaking even more as sweat formed on her forehead.

"It must be important." Naruto pressed. "You do it almost _everyday._ "

Rhea then thought of the best thing to tell him. "I will tell you when you are ready."

Naruto scoffed, "Tch, when I'm ready? Yeah. Like that'll be any time soon." He muttered the last part sarcastically walking away upstairs. Rhea sighed returning back to her papers.

 _"Why is he so much like his father when he gets upset?"_ Rhea asked herself mentally.

* * *

The next day, today was the day of the field trip of when everyone at school (who's parents signed the permission slip) went to the Greek and Roman galleries museum. The students loaded off the bus and into the building carefully avoiding the other people. Naruto walked up the steps with Grover, Ino and Percy he stopped when a familiar male voice rang through his head and ear causing him to look around lost.

 _"Naruto...I urge you to be prepared."_ Warned the male voice. _"Because today is the day when everything makes sense to you."_

Naruto swung his head to the other side of the road and his eyes stared at a man who was standing at the sidewalk staring at the blonde with a serious expression. The mysterious man nodded at Naruto, but when a bus passed by the man...he was gone in a instant as if he was never there. Naruto then shook his head and followed the rest who were almost entering the museum without him.

Inside the museum were ancient Greek vases with different Gods and Goddesses, monsters or heroes on it. Greek Demigods on a stone cold wall and different statues of Gods and Goddesses. Percy placed his earphones in his ear Naruto took one out of the boy's ear causing him to frown and the blonde plugged the other earphone in his ear. The two were listening to pop rock music. Ino and Grover were joking about some statues being nude or halfway nude. Really? Did those two just take out their phones taking pictures of some of the statues who were nude and almost?

"There were Twelve Olympian Gods." Mr. Brunner spoke up. "The important three were the brothers Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. They attained power by overthrowing their father," He pointed at a picture of the brothers standing over a body that was chopped to pieces, "Kronos. By chopping him into little pieces. The three Gods have rivaled ever since...always arguing. Always threating _war_." He then rolled his wheelchair forward directing the group of kids to another part of the museum. "Several occasions, they would...er...how should I put this?" He mumbled the last part.

Grover grinned, "Hook up?" He guessed getting everyone who were in his class to laugh except for Percy and Naruto who were still listening to the music.

Mr. Brunner smiled softly, "They would _hook up_ with mortals. Children, of these beings were Half God...Half Human. Can anyone tell me what they were called?" He asked the students. No one answered, but Grover looked as if he knew the answer but kept quiet with a smirk. Mr. Brunner eyes casted upon Naruto and Percy. "Naruto?" He called out softly.

Naruto didn't hear Mr. Brunner, Ino nudged him and yanked the earphones out of his and Percy's ears getting them to yelp rubbing their ears with a pout. She slapped Naruto's shoulder then jerked her thumb at Mr. Brunner.

"Oh...sorry, Mr. B, what did you say?" Naruto asked him sheepishly.

Mr. Brunner pressed a button on his armrest to scoot up some. "What is the proper name for the offspring, of a human and a God?"

Naruto looked at Percy nervously who shrugged not knowing, the blonde then clenched his jaw, "Is this really important?" He asked Mr. Brunner who nodded. Naruto then suddenly felt the answer pop into his head. "Um...is it...D-Demigods?" He asked feeling stupid.

Mr. Brunner nodded, "Correct. And _many_ became Greek heroes. Like Hercules, Achilles can you name...another?" He asked.

Naruto did hear Rhea talk on and on about Greek Mythology but he barely listened. Greek Mytho to him was boring and stupid. Why learn about it if it was a myth and not even real? He hated Hercules, but he had a soft spot for one hero. And that was Perseus, son of Zeus. And that's all! No one else!

Naruto shrugged not knowing, Mr. Brunner leaned forward. "I'll give you a hint. The hero has something in common with Percy," Percy's eyebrows raised at that, Grover smiled, Ino bit her lip in a not knowing manner, "and the hero was just like you in a way."

Naruto's eyes left Mr. Brunner's then on to a stone wall that showed a young man strangling snakes in his hands. His electric blue eyes squinted at the Greek writing on the top. The words jumbled and swirled into English his eyes widened they casted down at Mr. Brunner's. "Perseus."

Grover's smile widened, Ino shrugged, Percy looked up at the wall Naruto was staring at, Mr. Brunner smiled softly at the whiskered face boy. "Correct." He then turned his wheelchair around moving into a different room. " _Now_ , over her you see Hercules fighting the Neman lion. Hercules defeated the beast with his bare hands and took the skin as a trophy." Grover scooted next to Ino who was reading a flyer, he read it with her. Well, she tried to read it...but her dumb Dyslexia took over and swirled the words in different places.

"How'd you know all that stuff?" Percy questioned his best friend.

Naruto sighed, "I don't know...it's kind of hard to explain." He said. "But it was like I didn't know the answer but at the same time I _knew_ the answer. Crazy, right?"

"So, in other words...you're somehow smarter than I am." Percy mumbled glancing downward.

"No!" Naruto frowned. "I'm not smart myself, alright? But I'm _not_ dumb!" Percy didn't say anything. "A-Are you mad at me, Perce?" He asked kindly but didn't get a response.

"Percy, Naruto?" Mrs. Dodds spoke up with her arms folded on her chest.

The two turned her, "Yes, Mrs. Dodds?"

The two snickered then grinned some with a shrug. "Okay." Mrs. Dodds led them into a storage room away from Mr. Brunner and the others. What did Percy and Naruto do wrong? Okay...they may have been not listening to Mr. Brunner when he was talking about Greek this and that...but that was a small mistake to be forgiven easily! Hands down!

"So...did we do something wrong?" Percy asked not facing Mrs. Dodds who closed the door shut.

"Because if you're about to snap at us for listening to music that can be easily forgiven." Naruto pointed out with his famous grin, Percy nodded in a agreement. See? It can be easily forgotten. None of them heard a response from the substitute. "Mrs. Dodds...?" H asked slowly turning around and looked up seeing her up top standing on some wood that was almost high to the ceiling.

Percy and Naruto jumped at seeing her like that. "WHOA!" They cried in surprise.

 **"Where is it?"** Mrs. Dodds hissed growling flexing her fingers. She spoke in a hissy, scary, less demonic voice.

Naruto pointed at her, "Crap...how the hell did you get up there? _Why_ are you up there?" He questioned with wide eyes.

"Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked also with wide eyes.

Mrs. Dodds then roared she shed her skin and turned into this beast that was skinny, with pink glistening skin, monstrous green eyes, wings, fangs and she was bald...like, really bald! Not a single hair on her head or body! She then flew down towards Naruto and Percy getting them to run and drop down on the floor. Mrs. Dodds landed on a gargole growling at them.

She pointed an accusing finger at Percy, **"You stole the lightning bolt!"** She accused. Then pointed at Naruto. **"And _you_ have the Fox sealed inside of you! A powerful beast! You have powerful energy! Chakra! That I must have! I _must_ feed on!" **She roared flying down causing the two to fall back scrambling to their feet.

"I don't know anything about a bolt!" Percy cried out panting with bullets of sweat running down his face.

"And what Fox sealed inside of me?!" Naruto cried out in confusion sweating bullets also trying to catch his breath. "I don't have a Fox or powerful chakra or energy! I'm normal! Okay! I'm lying! I'm different! But I don't know what the heck you're talkin' about, lady!" Big mistake.

Mrs. Dodds soared down and grabbed them by their shirts lifting them up to the ceiling glaring hungrily at them. **"Give it to me! The bolt! And the Fox and the energy! The Chakra! Or I will rip both your hearts out of your chests!"**

"Naruto! Percy!" Cried Grover who walked in panting with Ino and Mr. Brunner. Mrs. Dodds hissed at seeing the three. Naruto and Percy looked to three with leading and fearful eyes to save them from this thing!

Ino knitted her brows, "Let my brother and my friend go!" She demanded even though she was scared to death and didn't know what the hell that thing was or what was going on.

"Release them!" Mr. Brunner demanded as well not feeling an ounce or pint of fear.

Mrs. Dodds narrowed her eyes at Ino and ignored Mr. Brunner, **"You! I'll rip out your heart too, sister of the lightning thief!"** She threatened causing Grover to embrace Ino safely in his arms in a protective manner while still staring at Mrs. Dodds.

"Release them or I _swear_ I'll tear you to pieces!" Mr. Brunner spat threateningly. Mrs. Dodds heard that she hissed then soared down dropping Percy and Naruto on their backs she roared at them then flew up to Ino hissing in her face causing both her and Grover to scream but he tightened his grip on the light blonde. Mrs. Dodds then flew forward crashing out the window flying away. The two quickly got up to their feet panting.

Naruto gripped his hair pacing back and forth, "I-I'm going crazy! I-I-I need medication! Yeah!" He mumbled loudly. "That should work! M-Medication!"

"You and me both...we need to check into the mental house." Percy muttered squeezing his eyes trying to forget everything that just happened. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Perce! Naru!" Grover called them. "Everything, will be okay..." He promised.

Ino flushed at his grip on her that she jumped out of with a angry expression. "Okay! You're kidding right?! That...thing, who was Mrs. Dodds or whatever tried to kill Percy and Naruto! How will everything be okay?!" She asked practically yelling.

"Oh my god!" Percy yelled. "That...thing! That thing! Did that just happen? What the heck was that?!"

Mr. Brunner looked down, "A Fury." He answered. He looked up at Grover. "Sealed in our school...I should've known."

"Wait! Hold the phone!" Naruto panted. "A Fury? What the fuck is a damn Fury?! She dived down on us like me eating ramen on ramen Tuesday in the cafeteria at Yancy! And why in the world did you say you were gonna tear her to pieces?" He questioned sweating like no tomorrow. If there was going to be a tomorrow he thought.

Mr. Brunner swallowed before looking up at the two, "What did she want from you two?" He asked.

"She said...she...she said something...something about me...stealing a lightning bolt." Percy said while panting.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his face with a sniff, "She said that...that I had powerful energy, this beast inside of me, this thing called Chakra that's inside of me...and somethin' about a Fox...being sealed inside and that I am very powerful."

Mr. Brunner's eyes widened and looked the other way, "They found them..." He muttered. Grover sighed looking the other way.

Ino frowned, "Found them?" She repeated. "Found them? What do you mean by found them? What's going on?" She asked then her eyes locked with Grover's. "Grover?" She asked her best friend who turned away from her.

Naruto frowned as well, "Who found us?"

"They are in danger..." Mr. Brunner mumbled stroking his beard. He made a hand sign for them to hush he then turned to Grover. "Ino is in trouble as well. Since she is a close relative of Percy and the same breed as him...they will obviously think that she has the bolt too if Percy says he does not. Ino, Percy or Naruto is no longer secure..."

Grover lightly nodded, "Where should I move 'em?" He asked Mr. Brunner.

"The only choice is the camp."

"What camp?" Ino and Naruto asked in unison.

"Plus, how am I even in danger?" Ino asked. "Is it because I'm friends with Naruto and I'm Percy's sister?"

"We're standing right here!" Percy snapped. "You can't just ignore us!"

"If they know Naruto is the Ninetailed Fox's host and his powerful Chakra/energy, and if they think that Percy is the thief and that Ino is in negotiation with him...there is nowhere safe for them on heaven or earth now..." Mr. Brunner said to Grover then swung his head towards the three. "Ino, Percy, Naruto!" He dug in his jacket taking out a few things. "Take these." He gave Percy a silver pen, Ino two Number Two yellow pencils and Naruto a pouch that was sealed closed, a black mini pouch that was skinny and sealed shut, a gold wristwatch and a gold pen that was also a crayon. "Those are _very_ powerful weapons. Guards these things well. Only use them in times of severe distress."

Percy blinked holding the pen, "This is a pen. This is a pen!"

Ino looked at her pencils from different angles, "He gave me classic pencils...I can buy these powerful weapons," She said mockingly, "at a dollar store down the street for ninety-nine cent!"

"All I got was two pouches, a gold wristwatch and gold pen that has crayon clay in it." Naruto sighed. "I really don't see how this is going to help me."

"Take them to Sally and Rhea." Mr. Brunner ordered Grover. He then lightly yanked the collar of Grover's shirt with a serious expression. "And _don't_ let them out of your sight."

"Okay." Grover nodded as Mr. Brunner released his collar then stared down at the ground pondering what to do...what to do?

Grover turned to the three. "C'mon. C'mon guys." He then turned to the door and started walking away. "C'mon!" He shouted in a order causing the three to nod and follow him out of the storage room leaving Mr. Brunner in there alone to think about everything...and everyone.

Out in the street, Grover led them trying to keep them away from any civillians.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled. "What's going on, Groves?"

"Grover, what's happening?" Percy asked.

"Grover, I need some answers here!" Ino knitted her light blonde brows. "Why is all of this happening and why are there people or...monsters after us?" She asked crossing the street with the rest.

"Listen," Grover began with a pant, "don't talk to anybody...don't look at anybody! Just keep walkin'!" He ordered.

Naruto grabbed Grover's shoulder, "Okay...why did Brunner ask you to watch us?" He questioned his best friend. Percy and Ino nodded also wanting to know.

"Because I'm your protector."

Naruto stopped Grover and the rest paused walking, "Hold on...our protector? Your joking, right? That's a joke...right?"

"What?" Grover frowned. "You think because I'm just like this," He gestured to his legs and crutches, "I'm not capable of keeping you guys safe?" He asked a little offended.

Ino placed a hand on Grover's shoulder, "Maybe you're not seeing what _we're_ ," She gestured to herself, Percy and Naruto, "seeing. You. Have. Crutches. Got that?"

"I would give my life to secure your well-being..." Grover said with knitted brows. Ino had a tint of pink on her cheeks at what he told her. His eyes widened at remembering what he said, his cheeks were burning red. "A-And, securing Naruto and Perce's well-being as well! Yeah!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Percy asked him confused completely. " _What's_ going on?"

"We gotta warn you and Ino's mom not to forget Naru's grandma." Grover said then began walking away. "C'mon! C'mon guys! C'mon!" He urged them and they followed him. _"Rhea's probably at Sally's..."_ He thought.

At Percy and Ino's apartment, Gabe was sitting at the kitchen table that had his buddies sitting around him. They were drinking beer, eating chips and playing Poker. Rhea and Sally were away from them in the living room talking.

"Sally!" Gabe called out browsing his cards. "More beer!" He ordered his wife. Sally sighed getting up from the couch and placing cans of beer on the table next to Gabe.

"Mom!" Ino and Percy called. "Mom! Mom!"

"Granny Rhea! Granny Rhea!" Naruto called out and Rhea walked in with a frown her eyes widened at seeing Naruto. She walked over to him.

Sally turned to her two kids, Ino panted, "Look, mom, we gotta talk, okay? Like...right now."

"Twirp!" Gabe snarled at Ino, Naruto held back Percy who was about to choke the hell out Gabe. "Can't you see she's servicing me and friends?"

"Hey!" Percy growled. "Don't you ever talk about our mom like that!"

Ino narrowed her eyes at Gabe, "Don't you ever say that about my mom again you damn bald headed motherfucker!" She hissed at her stepfather. Rhea's mouth dropped at the girl's foul language.

"Language, Ino!" Sally scowled her daughter.

Gabe shot out of his seat, he wrapped his big hand around Ino's neck choking her then rounding her up on the wall tightening his grip and elbowed her in the stomach causing her to wince in pain. Sally cried for Gabe to stop trying to pull him off, Percy and Naruto started punching Gabe's back and Rhea helped trying to pull him off of Ino. Naruto used all the strength in his body to finally pull Gabe off he punched the man in his face then Grover used his crutch to stomp on his toe then he kicked the crutch up Gabe's groin making the man groan in pain hunching over. Grover then slammed the crutch on Gabe's back making the man fall roughly on the floor groaning even louder.

Ino rubbed he neck then turned to Grover, "Nice one." She smiled.

Grover nodded, "Like I said...I'm your protector." He then blushed. "And Naruto's and Percy's!" Ino chuckled lightly at his blush.

"Yeah."

Grover turned to Sally and Rhea, "Sally, Rhea. Naruto, Percy and Ino have to leave now. Like right now." He said. The two women glanced at each other then nodded before all of them ran out the door and into the car. Sally drove off into the road. She started driving down the Manhattan Bridge. Percy sat in the back with Ino, Naruto and Grover. Percy sat next to Naruto and Naruto sat next to Grover who sat next to Ino. Rhea was seated in the passenger seat.

"Okay!" Percy grunted. "What's going on? I didn't steal anything!"

"Honey, I believe you." Sally told her son.

Rhea shrugged, "He looks a bit suspicious." She said. Sally swatted at Rhea's arm. Rhea sighed. "I'm joking...I believe you too. My son could have just left his bolt under the couch again, I warned him about losing with his bolt then claiming someone stole it." She mumbled quietly only for Sally to hear. Grover heard it and let out a snicker.

"And I don't have any Chakra, energy, a Fox sealed in me...or anything." Naruto cried. "It's just me."

Rhea nodded. "You are right. It _is_ just you...but then again...it isn't."

Naruto's electric blue eyes widened, "What are you-?"

"Mom! I did not have any association with Percy! Everyone thinks he's the thief! But apparently since _I'm_ his sister...I'm working with him! If he says he doesn't have the bolt on him they'll check me too!" Ino cried. "And where in the world are you taking us? What camp?"

Rhea smirked, "Well, for starters, it's a really nice camp for _really_ special people." She then turned to look in the back. "Like you," She pointed at Ino, "and you," She pointed at Naruto, "and you." She pointed at Percy then turned back around facing the front.

"Special people?" Naruto repeated. "What? Are we nut house crazy or something?" He asked.

"I have a feeling that we _are_ crazy." Percy mumbling burying his face in his hands.

"Great. Let's see. Dyslexia, ADHD and now mentally nutso." Ino faked a smile. "We are totally being taken to the nut house."

Sally shook her head, "No, no. You guys are not crazy."

"It's about your fathers." Rhea blurted out then clamped a hand over her mouth. She got a glare from Sally, she silently apologized. "And, it is also about your mother...Naruto." Naruto then looked down. Percy and Ino stayed quiet not feeling in the mood to talk.

It was now night, Sally was driving down the road and on the sides were farms. She started telling her children about their father, Rhea told Sally she would tell Naruto about his parents and then later reveal something to the three.

"...we met on the Jersey shore. Your father was unlike... _any_ guy I've ever seen." Sally said then smiled a little remembering. "He was just...dazzling."

Grover snorted chewing, "Hm, they're always dazzling." He muttered and placed some cheese puffs into his mouth chewing.

"We were really in love, Percy and Ino." Sally smiled fully. "And then you and Percy came along and it was just...perfect. But he had to leave." She said somberly. Rhea then frowned at that.

"So...that a-jerk hole did abandon us." Ino said catching herself before she cursed. Percy frowned.

Sally hook her head, "No, sweetie, no. He was forced to leave. He loved you and Percy. Leaving you two...was probably the most difficult thing he ever did."

Rhea nodded, "It was...trust me." The car passed by a cattle of cows that were behind a fence eating the grass. But...there was something in that cattle that wasn't a cow at all. Rhea then felt like it was time for her to explain to Naruto. "Well, sweetheart. Um, your father is my son first of all Naruto. Your mother was...uh, foreign. Like very very very VERY foreign. She was beautiful, hot-headed, sweet, caring...almost like you. Your father was handsome, he gets his looks from me by the way, anyway he was handsome and you look just like him. You have his eye color, his hairdo when he was younger. You're a perfect image of him. But your mother had to leave, as well as your father. He did the same thing Percy and Ino's father did. And, Percy and Ino's father happens to also be one of my children." Percy, Ino and Naruto's eyes widened. "Percy, Ino your father was a great person. I raised him...well, I raised him for at least five seconds." She mumbled the last part darkly remembering what her husband did to their children after they were born.

"Well if our fathers are so great...why did they leave?" Naruto asked Rhea and Sally. "Granny Rhea, Sally, why did my mother leave as well?"

Rhea glanced at Sally who nodded, "First thing, your fathers left because they were G-"

"SALLY WATCH OUT!" Grover cried out.

Sally's eyes widened as a big animal dropped down from the sky on to the hood of the car then on the ground she spinned the wheel causing the car to screech while turning. The car then hit the body of the animal making the car flip over. Everyone groaned at that sudden flip.

Rhea groaned, "Uhh...is everyone alright?" She asked. She looked to see that they were nodding. She sighed in relief.

"Groves?" Naruto asked turning to Grover who had Ino on top of him.

Grover spat the bag of cheese puff out of his mouth, "Is it me? Or is it rainin' cows?" He asked.

Percy tried getting off of Naruto their eyes widened at looking out the window to see a stampede of cows running down a hill where the cows in the fences were then...to them.

"What. Is. That?" Percy and Naruto asked in unison. The rest saw this. Sally tried to wrench the door open. But it wouldn't budge.

"Grover!" Rhea turned to him. "We could really use a way out."

Grover nodded at what she meant he started to unbuckle his pants he began to pull them down causing Ino to flush since she was on top of him and didn't have enough room to move.

"G-Grover! I-I'm flattered really! B-But...I-I'm only thirteen! I-I'm not ready for the Birds and Bees to start happening now!" Ino stuttered with her whole face turning red.

Grover blushed, "I'm not doing that!" Ino then sighed in relief.

"Then why are you taking your pants off?" Percy asked.

"What the heck are you doing, Groves?!" Naruto shrieked at seeing Grover with no pants on. His eyes locked on Grover's legs...they were furry. The fur was brown like chocolate, but lighter. He had black hooves. He was part donkey. "You're part donkey?!"

"I'm part goat." Grover corrected. He kicked at the window then one last kick caused the window to burst open with shards flying out. He climbed out first holding Ino next to him he stood up with Ino, he slung both their bookbags around his shoulders. "Guys! Watch out, there's glass on the ground! C'mon! C'mon!" He urged them as everyone climbed out.

Ino gulped, "The cows are getting closer and closer guys!"

Percy held out Grover's crutches, "I guess you don't need these?"

Grover shook his head, "Nah, man. Those just for show."

"They're here!" Naruto shouted seeing the cows burst through the fence. "Go! Go!" Everyone climbed over a fence running into the woods following Grover. Everyone stopped they turned around back at the car to see that it wasn't a cow...but a demon Bull that was walking. It picked up Sally's car and threw it near them at the woods but everyone dunked. They got back up following Grover again. They saw torches on some trees and they stopped at a gate. The letters were written in Greek. Naruto read it he saw the words jumble and switch turning into English just like at the museum. The stop of the gate read: CAMP HALF-BLOOD. The ran inside but then Ino saw Sally struggling to get in by a force field holding her back. Percy and Ino ran over to there mother pulling her.

"Come on! What are you doing?" Percy shouted.

"You have to come!" Ino shouted.

Sally now had sad eyes, "I can't. I'm not like you."

Ino now had streams of tears running down her cheeks. "We're not leaving without you, mom!"

"You have to, sweetie."

"No mom." Percy shook his head.

Sally now had tears of her own, "You're meant to." She cried. But then she screamed as a hand picked her up violently. It was the demon Bull who was actually...a Minotaur. The Minotaur roared at Percy and Ino. Everyone ran out.

"Put my mother down!" Percy demanded the Minotaur. The Minotaur squeezed Sally harder.

"Percy...Ino...go." Sally grunted in pain wincing at the squeeze. "You're safe inside of the gate..."

"What can we do?!" Ino shouted.

"The pencils, the pen and Naruto get your things!" Grover shouted. "Percy click the pen to activate it, Ino push down the erasers on your pencils and Naruto open your pouch, click the button on your wristwatch and click your crayon pen thing!"

Percy took out his pen and clicked it, it transformed into a bronze celestial sword. Ino pushed down her eraser and they transformed into two silver celestial quillions. Naruto opened his black pouch to see inside ere shurikens, he looked in his other pouch to see there were different kunai's in there he then strapped the black pouch on his right thigh and hooked the other pouch on the back of his jeans he pressed the button on his wristwatch and it turned into a gold shield that had a lightning bolt symbol encrusted on the front and he clicked his crayon pen to see that it turned into a gold celestial sword that had the lightning bolt symbol on it and a name on it was written in Greek. The name read: PERSEUS. He grinned at the sword knowing it belonged to his only favorite Greek Mythology hero, well, only Greek Mythology person he loved and would probably listen to.

The Minotaur squeezed Sally one last time and caused for her to turn into grey smoke.

Rhea narrowed her eyes at the Minotaur she ran towards it.

"What the hell are you doing, Granny?!" Naruto screamed. Rhea turned around and shot him a smile before going up to the Minotaur only to be swatted away turning into gray smoke. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. He growled. He was about to go and strike it but Percy ran forward.

Percy swung his sword at the Minotaur but didn't hit it, the Minotaur's hand was an incoming but Percy rolled out of the way he ran up to it once more only to be backhanded away into a tree. Percy groaned and fell down next to the tree. Ino ran towards the Minotaur before it could finish off Percy, she stabbed the Minotaur in it's elbow getting it to wail in pain. She thought she could end the beast but it recovered from the strike only to pick her up and the row her on to the top of the gate she fell down groaning trying to stand but her back started shooting with pain causing her to fall back down. Grover ran over to her body kneeling next to her shaking the light blonde trying to see if she was okay.

Naruto then sprinted forward he rolled under the Minotaur's legs he stood behind the beast, he quickly took out some shuriken, except he did not know how to throw. He just plunged them in the beast's back making it roar in pain. He then was swatted on to a rock he grunted when his eyes open the Minotaur choked him, as the Minotaur squeezed harder while roaring spit in the blonde's face his vision turned blurry as he began losing air.

 **" _Naruto..."_** Called a demonic voice in Naruto's mind. **_"You have finally connected with me...I sense the hate in your hate for this foul creature. I will give you all the power you need to defeat this creature. All you have to do, is let go..."_**

Naruto then gagged out a sigh red Chakra spread around his body and his whisker turned blacker longer and sharper, his eyes were demonic red and his pupils turned into slits, his lips turned black, his fingernails grew longer and sharper as did his toenails and his teeth turned into fangs. Naruto then grabbed the Minotaur's throat choking the mythical beast, the blonde then threw the Minotaur so hard it went through a boulder. Naruto walked on both his hands and feet like a fox. He walked over to the Minotaur's body picking it up, the blonde roared so loud it echoed through the entire forest. Naruto plunged his arm right through the mythical beast's chests making it roar out in pain. Grover gasped at this scene. Naruto then yanked his arm back and some blood came out of the beast's wounded chest. The Minotaur fell back...it was dead. Naruto stood over the Minotaur's body with hate in his demon like eyes. Grover went over to his best friend, but he was careful.

 _"At least he didn't sprout his first tail."_ Grover thought with a sigh of relief. His eyes shot open when he saw the red Chakra on Naruto's ear bubble up and transform into a tail. _"Oh no...Oh no..."_ He thought panicking. He then saw the red Chakra fade away in the air Naruto grunted and fell back in Grover's arms. "Naruto! You okay?" He asked concerned.

Naruto panted with sweat glistening across his neck and face his vision turned pitch black as his eyes closed.

* * *

 **Well here is my first chapter of my Reboot of Gods: The Son Of Zeus! Please tell me what you think. Your reviews help me out. But no flames please! Flames are not allowed! As you can see I changed a lot in this story and how it went. But I am using the movie script. Everyone else does the books, but I will start doing books when I enter Book 3 of this story. Doing the movie is just how unique I am with Book 1 and 2 of this story.**

 **Anyways, Reviews, Favorites and Follows please!**

 **And I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of my Reboot! It is starting...hold on...hold on...okay. NOW!**

* * *

Zeus paced back and forth in his and Hera's throne room, he stroked his beard, then cursed under his breath. After having a threating conversation with his older brother, Poseidon. They were discussing, in threating manners, about how Poseidon's Demigod son stole his sacred lightning bolt along with his Demigod sister. Zeus gave Poseidon's lightning thief son until the end of the summer Solstice to return his bolt back or there will be war.

Zeus waved that off his mind, he didn't have time for worrying about that matter right now. He needed to contact someone from the Elemental Nations located in deserted lands in Greece. Weird, right? Shinobi living in a place that had no Shinobi. Well at least they were Hidden by various things. Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Fire. Ahh, that's where he met, Kushina Uzumaki. A kunoichi who felt like his very first love, he did seduce her when they first started talking. He couldn't help but to, she was beautiful especially when her long straight red hair waved around.

He did get her pregnant, duh.

His youngest son, and only living Demigod child, did not have any experience with being a Shinobi or using Shinobi like weapons. The King of the Gods now had an idea! He had some friends in Konohagakure, but, he wanted to get his closest. They were two guys actually. One is Jonin, the other, a Sage.

Those two would be the one's to teach his son Shinobi styles.

* * *

Naruto, drifted in and out of consciousness. He remembered fighting the Minotaur...he tried to remember what happened after the Minotaur choked him, everything was blank. And that all happened last night. But while he was drifting in and out he heard two voices. Grover's and this girl's. The girl had steel gray eyes, light tan skin and long straight dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulder blades. He heard Grover saying that he failed just like the last time to the girl she kept reassuring him that none of this was his fault or what happened a long time ago.

But then Naruto squeezed his eyes, his eyes opened slowly, he scanned the room he was in. He saw different kids and teens wrapped up, some were unconscious some began regaining consciousness like him and some were awake drinking some stuff. His vision then turned blurry surprising him he rubbed his eyes and the blurriness faded away. He yawned stretching out his arms then an image of himself in this red Chakra cloak fighting the Minotaur flashed through his mind quickly. Naruto groaned lowly holding his head.

"You don't look tough enough to kill a Minotaur."

Naruto looked forward to see the girl, he frowned, "What do you mean-?!" She interrupted him.

"You drool when you sleep." The girl said she gripped the glass she was holding. "Wipe your mouth."

Naruto blushed then quickly sat up wiping his mouth using his shirt. He couldn't help but look at the girl, she was beautiful, but rude.

"How did you wake up so fast?" The girl questioned.

Naruto glanced to the side to see Percy in a bed still unconscious just like Ino who was on the other side beside Percy. He then cleared his throat. "Not sure." He caught her frowning at him. She was frowning at the whisker markings on his cheeks which made his cheeks turn a tint of pink making the girl roll her eyes.

"Naru!" Greeted the voice of Grover who walked beside the girl grinning down at Naruto. Naruto then began looking around as if he were lost. "Sure glad you're alive. I would've been in _worst_ trouble."

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. "What is this place? It's _so_ not wicked."

Grover snickered but then placed on a serious look. "This is the infirmary. Weird, you weren't suppose wake up yet. You must heal quickly then. That's awesome." He said. _"The Ninetailed Fox is using it's Chakra to heal Naruto. Duh!"_ He thought.

The girl then sat next to Naruto, "Here," She handed him the glass she was holding, "drink this." He took it with a grin, mostly because his mouth was dry and needed something to drink. "It'll make you feel better."

Naruto grinned at her, "Oh, I already do feel better! But I'll drink this anyway." He chugged the liquid. His eyes sparkled. "Oh my God. This tastes like heaven! What the heck is it?"

"Nectar. It's the food of the Gods."

"I feel like a God just by drinking this stuff." He drank some of the liquid that was left.

"So, are you ready for a, fight?" The girl challenged. Naruto choked on the Nectar but cleared his throat to let it wash down. He tried to get words out but he was tongue tied, so the blonde just nodded. "See you on the battlefield." She stood up. Then winked at him. " _Hero_." She mocked then walked out.

Naruto blushed wildly, "See you on the battlefield too..." He mumbled sarcastically then turned to Grover who was smirking at him. "She's...ya know."

Grover chuckled, "Man, she's the one that put everybody in here." He motioned to the people who were wrapped up.

Naruto scanned everyone with wide eyes then his eyes locked with Grover's. All Naruto had to say to that was. "Wow."

"So," Grover began, "do you understand some things about what happened last night?" He asked his blonde whiskered friend.

"Uh. I think, you're not a crippled guy, you're a half goat...hybrid thing...?"

"Satyr."

"Yeah. You're a satyr, the car turned over, cows or something were on a rampage I guess, you got us out of the car, that bull man grabbed Sally and...you know...finished her off..." He mumbled with a sad look. "Then Granny Rhea went over to thing I guess to fight it then it...did the same...to her...we fought the bull guy...but the only thing I remember after that is I was in this red bubbly gas thing. I looked like a vicious animal demon thing!"

After talking some Grover decided to show Naruto around this odd place. Kids and teens were brawling, making weapons and such. Then Naruto saw some creatures like Grover, what were they called again? Satyrs? Yeah, that's it! But the satyrs seemed quite taller and bigger than Grover. They had their horns too. Grover didn't.

"This is Camp Half-Blood!" Grover exclaimed.

Naruto frowned, "Half...meaning...?" He trailed off needing an answer.

"I think you know."

Naruto shook his head.

Grover sighed, "You know. Half meaning, half mortal, half God." Some archers lifted up their bows and fired arrows that almost hit Grover and Naruto. The archers lifted their bows again. "Whoa! Guys! Watch the arrows! Newcomer! Hello!" The archers walked away to somewhere else they could train. Grover and Naruto began walking once more. "God...look man, remember all the myths and stuff? About Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

Naruto nodded, "Oh yeah. What about it?"

"Well, they're _not_ myths." Grover explained. "They're real. The Gods and Goddesses really do come down to the mortal world, to you know, hook up. And have... _kids_." He winked.

Naruto nodded lightly but then it him, his electric blue eyes widened, "No way...no ramen lovin' way...are you saying that I'm a-"

Grover grinned, "Yep! That's right! You're a Demigod!" He then jumped and clicked his hooves together. "Two points for Naruto Uzumaki!" He chuckled then wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "But don't worry, you're not alone. But there are a lot of Demigods in the world! Some leading their own lives, and some, I'm not allowed to utter their names, are _very_ famous. And some, well, if it's kids from the Elemental Nations, those kids most likely will stay over there at their village. Not many Shinobi from there come here. But they are welcome to come if here if they please. Oh and some of those famous Demigods, got White House famous. This place right here, is the place where you learn to harness your powers. Your Godly powers. You'll train to become leaders, warriors and heroes."

Naruto smiled, "Heroes." He whispered, then he frowned. "I...I can't be a hero. I'm not good enough to be _hero_ worthy. I mean, look at the facts! I have Dyslexia and ADHD!"

"And those are your greatest gifts. You know how when you read the words just float off the page? That's because your brain is hardwired for ancient Greek. Not English." Grover explained.

Naruto thought this over. "Like...like at the museum. I could read. I read that ancient Greek summary thing about Perseus defeating this snake called Cetus."

"Your ADHD?" Grover said. Naruto tried thinking but got nothing, he looked at his best friend with a pleading look to help him out. "Your impulsive, Naruto! You _can't_ be still!" He clapped the blonde on his right shoulder blade. "Those are your natural battle reflexes, man! They kept you alive in your fight...as did Ninetails..." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Anyway, like I was sayin'," Grover placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "your special, Naruto. Nobody could defeat a Minotaur like you did. Literally." He then small smiled. "You're blood special too. It's the blood of a God." He said. _"And the power of the Ninetails."_ He thought in his mind.

Naruto smirked, "If I was Percy then I'd say this would be a lot to take in, but...if what you are saying is true then...I guess it is a bunch to take in." He then started walking off.

"Yeah. _A lot_." Grover muttered and then followed Naruto. He took Naruto to this open spaced area that had freshly cut grass, carts of weapons, wooden dummies and others fighting each other using training sword not to mention wearing protective armor. "This where you'll do most of your training."

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed. He then squinted his eyes at this girl who looked familiar. She was fighting off four guys at once. Naruto then recognized her. "Hey, it's the girl from the infirmary." He smiled then ran his fingers through his golden locks. "So, what's her name?" He asked staring at her while having his hands on his hips, his chest puffed out and his lips puckered to the side. He was trying to look cool. The girl had just won the fight.

Grover then let out a laugh. He turned to his blonde best friend with a cool look. "She will squash you like a bug."

Naruto rolled his electric blue eyes but didn't take his eyes off her. " _Her name_."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."

Naruto saw the girl named Annabeth locking eyes with him while panting, "She's beautiful." He whispered.

Grover patted the whiskered boy's shoulder with a grin, "Of course you'd say that." He then noticed the two were staring at each other. "Hey! No starin'! Keep it movin'." He dragged Naruto away by his arm.

"Uh-huh." Naruto mumbled still staring at Annabeth but stopped when he couldn't see her. Grover dragged Naruto to a up top on a small hill.

Grover grinned, "There's someone I want you to see. Check this out." The two saw a bunch of half man, half horse men gallop around the beach.

Naruto gasped in awe, "Whoa! Are those...? What were they called? Cen-Centaurs? Yeah! Are those Centaurs?" He asked Grover. Grover nodded not taking his eyes off the scene. His jaw dropped at seeing..."Mr. Brunner?!" He shouted in surprise. He then saw Grover jump off the hill they were on. Naruto smirked he then jumped he tumbled down the hill and hit the sand on the ground roughly he groaned then crawled over to Mr. Brunner and Grover. He slowly got up to his feet. "Mr...Mr. Brunner?" He panted.

Mr. Brunner smiled, "In my world, I'm known as Chiron." He panted lowly. "I see you have recovered quickly."

" _I_ recovered? You-You-You're not in a wheelchair! You're a Centaur! You have..." Naruto trailed off of excitement.

"A _real_ horses ass?" Chiron guessed with a chuckle. "I apologize for hiding my real form. But I had to keep an eye on you. Not to mention Ino and Percy. I hope you will forgive me."

Naruto grinned, "'Course I'll forgive you!"

"Come." Chiron motioned for the two of them to follow him as he galloped away. The three made their way over to a table that had a man with black curly hair, red nose, chubby face, his eyes looked watery blue and bloodshot from drinking, he had on a leopard Hawaiian shirt and black running shoes. He was shuffling some cards while drinking some Diet Coke. The three made their way over to the man. "Mr. D, I wanted to present you the boy who killed the Minotaur."

The man named Mr. D faced Naruto, "Hm, I am Dionysus God of Wine, Parties, Madness, Grape-Harvest and so on. And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Tch, not impressed one bit." Mr. D said and shook the can of Diet Coke. He sighed at feeling the can was empty he snapped his fingers and summoned another can he popped it open and sipped it some. "And if you are an Uzumaki, you must be related to that _girl_ , Kushina Uzumaki." He grimaced frowning then shook his head out of the thought of her.

Naruto frowned, "Ku-Kushina? I don't know a..." His eyes widened. "Unless...that's my..." He trailed off jaw dropped in disbelief. He blinked at Mr. D who did not want the boy to be close to him. "A-Are you saying you knew my mother? I-Is that my mother?" He stuttered.

Mr. D pouted, "Oh great. Now I'm talking to her son." He grumbled then sighed once more. "Yes, boy, that is your mother. Are you done bothering me now?" He asked. His eyes widened at the whisker markings on the blonde's cheeks. "Jinchuriki of the Ninetailed Fox!" He cried out making Naruto jump. Suddenly strawberry vines grew out of the ground wrapping Naruto up and lifting him in the air. "I thought something stink."

Grover knitted his black brows, "Let him go, Mr. D. He's only the host. Cool off him, man."

"I'm only seeing the seal." Mr. D frowned he lifted Naruto's shirt up and gasped dramatically at seeing it he yanked his shirt back down. "The Uzumaki clan's sealing jutsu. Interesting." He turned to Chiron. "Did he use any of the Ninetails Chakra?"

"Grr, get me outta here!" Naruto growled struggling to get out.

Chiron nodded, "Grover informed me he did, last night fighting the Minotaur."

"He grew a one tail." Grover said.

"What is Ninetails?!" Naruto shouted.

Chiron stroked his beard, "The Ninetailed Fox Demon is a ancient Greek spirit that traces back one thousand years ago. The Spirit is so powerful it can knock over mountains and create Tsunamis with a single flick of it's tail. The Spirit has Ninetails to be exact, it is made out of immense red Chakra. The Elemental Nations are responsible for the Tailed Beasts."

"And look at what a terrific job they're doing." Mr. D muttered sarcastically. He then flicked his hand causing the vines to release Naruto dropping him on his feet.

Naruto winced at rubbing his arm, "How is that even possible?" He asked.

"I know right!" Mr. D exclaimed. "We Gods should have kept the Tailed Beasts! They would've been right in Olympus sealed up. But nooo Zeus wanted the ninjas to watch over them."

"I didn't mean that. I meant, how am I the host of the Ninetailed thing?" Naruto questioned needing answers. Right. Now.

Chiron placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Your questions will be answered. But for now, I want to show you something." He smiled. Naruto grumbled but looked down nodding. The three then walked away.

Mr. D sighed, "Thought they'd never leave." He now grinned. He summoned a glass cup and a bottle of red wine he poured the wine in the cup but it turned into water. He stared at it with a pout. He then gulped the wine in the bottle but spat it out only to be tasting water. He growled cursing his father.

The three stopped at a huge white cabin with columns and everything. Grover frowned at hearing people calling his name he looked to the side and saw gorgeous teenaged girls in swimsuits swimming in a hot tub calling and waving for him to join them. His eyes lit up.

"Ooh. Daughters of Aphrodite." Grover said with a smirk. Naruto looked at them his eyes widened at how gorgeous they were. "Okay. Alright guys. You two have a lot of catchin' up to do." He patted Naruto's chest. "Their mother's the Goddess of Love, so, you know where that leads." He started walking towards them. "HEY, BABY! WOO!" He cheered running over to them.

Chiron shook his head with an amused smile, "Satyrs." He muttered.

Naruto had trouble trying to stop looking at the girls he made himself look at the cabin. "What is this place?"

"Welcome home." Chiron said. "Your father built this for all his Demigod children. But since you are obviously his only living, it is for you now."

"Wow." Naruto said in awe as he walked in with Chiron. It had a rug with lightning bolts on it, a brown gold throne like chair, a telescope and other things. "This entire place belongs to me now?" He asked the Centaur. Chiron nodded. Naruto then saw a replica of gold replica of a seven foot long lighting bolt, he held it and felt the weight it had on it. He gripped it walking over to window it had a lightning bolt on it as well. He glanced at the replica bolt then the other. It hit him. "My father is...Zeus."

"King of Olympus, Lord of the Sky, God of Lighting, Thunder, Rain, Honor, Justice, Law and Order."

Naruto now grew angry, Ninetails smirked and growled at this feeling his host had, he swung his head at Chiron. "Why? Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"It was for your own safety."

Naruto growled and slammed the replica bolt on the wall.

"It's exceedingly rare for a half blood child to be born of one of the Big Three. You're very powerful. If you add that up to your ninja powers and the Ninetails' power...you are _extremely_ powerful. Maybe too powerful." Chiron explained. "A threat."

Naruto frowned, "A threat? Who the hell am I threating?" He yelled.

Chiron glanced down folding his arms over his chest, "Zeus's brothers, Poseidon and Hades. And possibly ninja from the Hidden Lands. That is why your grandmother decided to take care of you. She was the Queen of the Titans after all, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon's mother. She had a protective force around her home so that anything or anyone that would send to kill you, would not."

"Queen of the Titans? Rhea was a Titan?" Naruto asked Chiron who nodded. "I can't believe it. She protected me. Now, she's gone." He then walked out on to a dock in front of the ocean. He glared at it thinking of his uncle Poseidon, he looked up in the clouds to see the darkness a crackles of lightning coming from it as well as low thunders. The other side of camp did not have this only was it like this around his cabin. "Why am I even at this place?" He asked Chiron sensing the Centaur walking up beside him.

"Because, you must protect Percy and Ino. They are in jeopardy, so are you. Everyone thinks Percy is the lightning thief and Ino is associated in helping him. You are in jeopardy because you are Zeus' child, a very powerful one, stronger than all of his children. If Percy has the bolt, then different things and people will be after you. If they take your power and Ninetails then mix it with the bolt, chaos will indeed start. Zeus' bolt is the most powerful weapon ever created. If it's not returned by the Summer Solstice in ten days, there _will_ be war."

"It isn't my problem! This is your stupid world! Not mine!"

"This is about _all_ worlds! The Olympians would be forced to choose sides. Earth would become a battleground. Earthquakes, raging fires, volcanoes erupting! The end of life as you know it." Chiron said.

Naruto glanced down then he locked eyes with Chiron, "What will we do?" He asked.

"I am going to take you, Ino and Percy to Olympus. You will have to convince Zeus of Percy's innocence. Someone's using Percy to start a war out, but, they would need to capture you first."

Naruto shrugged, "What the hell are we doing standing around? Let's go now."

Chiron smiled, "Your boldness is commendable." He complimented. "But outside those gates...you would be in danger every second. The Fury and the Minotaur were only the beginning." He clapped the blonde on his shoulder.

"But I don't have any powers! I can't fight." Naruto pouted.

"Do not worry, two people will arrive sometime soon on Friday. To help you harness your ninja powers." Chiron then winked at Naruto who raised a golden brow at 'two people will arrive to train him under ninja powers'. Chiron then galloped away leaving the blonde alone.

Naruto wondered what his father looked like...probably just like him! That's why all of those girls fell for Zeus. Good looks, charm, personality, handsomeness and being totally cool. He walked inside his room that was real big, he then sat on his King sized bed only to hear crushing of paper. He wiggled some to hear the crushing again he got down on his knees and lifted up the mattress to see a bunch of scrolls. He gasped at seeing them he pulled every one of them out and on to the floor. He read them and they were ninjutsu scrolls with different jutsus.

He noticed a note on a big scroll, he tore it off and read it:

 _Dear Naruto, I knew that you would need to learn ninjutsu since it is a part of you. So here is some jutsus you should work on, I bet you are wondering about your Godly powers rom me, eh? Well, you are indeed my son so please know that your emotions may cause dangerous actions to occur. Even with that Ninetailed beast sealed inside of you, keep your emotions in check. If you do not know anything about Chakra or those other ninja things it's in one of those scrolls. The big scroll are secret jutsus I happened to copy down. I, uh, believe in you, son._ _Er, Sincerely, your father, Zeus._

Naruto gripped the paper almost crushing it, it wrinkled in his grip, he grinned toothily with tears on the corner of his eyes that were squeezed shut.

 _"I'll train all night long to master all of these jutsus! Dad believes in me! He cares! That shitty old man...I will have this jutsu thing down for sure! Believe it!"_

* * *

 **Well, here is chapter two! I really do hope you enjoyed it. Catch you in next chapter guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here we are with chapter three of my Reboot. Let's roll.**

* * *

All night long...all night long...for the past two days! He hadn't come out of his cabin, he did however come out to eat, but all night for the past two days he has been training and learning. He was learning different things about ninja's, ninja's powers, jutsus and such. The jutsu he has been working on was the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu and Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: Art Of The Shadow Doppleganger. Whenever he casted the jutsu, it turned out to be a clone of himself that looked half dead lying on the ground. But then...he mastered the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu! He saw a scroll with hand signs on it, whenever he casted a jutsu he used his favorite hand sign.

The son of Zeus then got the hang of Shadow Clone Jutsu and Kage Bunshin. But he realized that he was low on Chakra, he rested a few minutes then he was right back on his feet practicing until it was picture perfect! It's Friday, early in the morning about 6 a.m., it was still dark.

Naruto had sweat dripping down his forehead, cheeks and the rest of his face. His face was covered in scratches and such. He was shirtless but only had on orange jumpsuit pants he found in a scroll and blue ninja sandals. In that scroll he also had a orang and blue jumpsuit jacket with a white furry collar to match his pants on the back of his jacket was a red swirl and there was a blue headband that had a symbol on it he found a note tucked in the metal part of the headband and it read that the symbol meant Konoha or the Leaf Village. His hands were formed in his favorite sign, his teeth were so grit they looked like fangs, his eyebrows were furrowed and his nose was wrinkled.

"Okay!" Naruto growled. "Here we go! **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: Art Of The Shadow Doppleganger!** " He yelled. Three clones of himself popped up behind him in smoke in the same position he was in. He then stood up straight dropping his hands to the side he lifted up his right hand making a hand sign. " **Release!** " The clones then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The blonde grinned. "Yeah!" He cheered twirling around. "All three of my Clone Jutsus are mastered! And it only took me two days!" He then stopped twirling to pick up a black t-shirt he placed it on.

When it was 10 a.m., Naruto went out into camp he saw everyone training and such. He smiled at this but he then screamed when a familiar satyr almost ran him down. The satyr turned out to be his best bud or in other terms best satyr friend, Grover.

Naruto frowned. "What the heck, man? You were about to run me in the ground!"

Grover panted trying to catch his breath. He waved his arms at his right side, Naruto raised a brow, Grover grunted waving his arms violently with his eyebrows knitted. Before Naruto could ask, two men walked up beside the satyr who looked at them terrified he quickly bowed showing his respect to the men.

One of the men looked like he was in his fifties, he had long white hair, a forehead protector with weird writing on it, he had a red line running down under both his eyes, his eyes were black and he had on sage clothing.

The other man had spiky silver hair, he had on a headband similar to Naruto's, the headband covered his left eye, he wore a green flak jacket, a dark blue long sleeve shirt under it, he wore dark blue pants, a shuriken holder on his thigh, he wore dark blue sandals, dark blue hand gloves with no fingertips, they had a metal plate on the back of them and his mouth and nose was covered. He was currently reading a book.

"L-Lord Jiraiya! G-Great Kakashi of the Sharingan!" Grover stuttered still bowing. "It's an honor for you the both of you to travel from Greece to here just to train my best friend!"

The man named Jiraiya pouted, "Yeah, yeah, I didn't want to come." He waved off Grover. "But Mr. Zap-Happy wanted me and Kakashi to. He gets angry if he can't have his way."

Naruto raised a golden brow, "'Mr. Zap-Happy?' Would that be my father?"

"Yeah," Grover stood up brushing himself off, " _that's_ the nickname everyone uses for him. Since you're his son...guess we can call you Mr. Zap-Happy-Jr." He then chuckled. "It fits you, man."

"No it doesn't!" Naruto snapped with a stamp of his foot. He accidentally sent a blast of electricity on Grover's goat legs. He jumped yelping then landing on his rear. "S-Sorry!" He picked up Grover rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

The man named Kakashi clamped his book shut with a loud snap causing both Naruto and Grover to jump. "Okay...I guess we should start with introductions. Tell your name, what you like, what you _dislike_ and your dream."

Grover grinned, "C-C-Can I-I-I g-g-go f-first?" He stammered then mentally slapped himself for that.

"Uh, sure."

"I'm Grover Underwood! I'm a big fan of Lord Jiraiya's Make-out Series! I love it!"

Jiraiya smirked. "I like this one. He's a kid who understands true art."

Grover then shakily took out one of the Make-out Series book. He gulped handing it to the author and handing him a pen, Jiraiya signed his signature on the book then gave it back to the satyr who looked as of he were going pass out any second from excitement.

"It's just a dumb book..." Naruto scoffed.

Jiraiya glared at the blonde, "You fool!" He hissed. "You know nothing about art, excitement, drama, literature or romance!"

"Uh, yeah I do! It's called _middle school and high school_."

"Fool...!" Jiraiya drooled at seeing a daughter of Aphrodite pass by in a bikini. He stared at her rear which caught the attention of Naruto who grinned.

Naruto pointed a finger at Jiraiya, "Ha!" He laughed causing Jiraiya to frown at him. "You're a perv! That's what I'm going to call you for now on! Pervy Sage!"

 _Oh brother..._ Kakashi thought rolling his eye. "Before a feud breaks out, which won't be soon, can we finish the introductions, please?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Which is in Greece. I'm a Jonin level Shinobi. I like some things, I dislike some things. My dream...? Haven't gotten to that yet." Kakashi explained. "Now, you, blonde one. It's your turn."

Naruto smiled and tapped his headband with his thumb, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Zeus's Demigod/Shinobi son! I like to pull pranks, eat ramen and hang out with my best friends! What I don't like is waiting for my ramen, people disrespecting me or my friends! My dream," He now grinned toothy, "I will become the greatest Demigod hero in Greek history! Greater than Hercules! Greater than Perseus!"

Jiraiya smirked, _Well...this is certainly is Kushina's son. He has that upbeat attitude, but has a big mouth like Zeus._

 _He wants to become the best hero in Greek history, huh._ Kakashi thought. _Interesting..._

"Oh! And I already grasped the ability of creating multi shadow clones, shadow clones and dopplegangers! I know a bunch of stuff about Chakra and all!"

Kakashi and Jiraiya's eyes widened at this. Grover glanced at his best friend with a look that said he suspected something like this from the whiskered face boy. Naruto then made his favorite hand sign and eight clones of himself popped up behind him in a puff of smoke then disappeared the same way.

"And I did it all in just two days!"

 _T-Those clones weren't illusions!_ Jiraiya thought trying to hide his stunned expression.

 _They were solid clones!_ Kakashi thought stunned. _How in the world did he do that in two days? Impossible..._

 _ **"Your friends...have awakened..."**_ The Ninetails hissed in Naruto's mind.

Naruto's eyes quickly flickered red then back to blue. He turned his head to see Percy and Ino running away from this girl around his age, long brown hair, brown eyes and she seemed to be...barbaric. Behind the girl was a group of girls who he guessed were her posse or something. The girl and her posse looked like they were wet.

Percy ran behind Naruto and used the blonde's body as a shield. "Don't let her touch us!" Ino hid behind the blonde too.

The girl growled now standing in front of Naruto, "I'm going," She took out her spear, "to _kill_ both your asses!"

"Daughter of Ares?" Jiraiya guessed whispering to Kakashi.

"No doubt about it."

"Hey," Grover began, "listen Clarisse, cool off. Your temper is going off again. What happened?" He asked the girl named Clarisse.

"Those two idiots splashed toilet water on me!" Clarisse grunted gripping her spear. "So now...I'm going to beat the shit out of them!"

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to put our heads in the toilet!" Ino hissed. "Warrior bitch!"

Grover held her back as Clarisse tried to jump on them. He placed back on the ground panting. "Capture the Flag is starting soon. Well, it's starting now matter of fact. Settle your problem on the battlefield."

Clarisse glanced at Percy and Ino then at Grover, "Gladly." She grumbled. She then stared at Naruto. "So your the pip squeak who took out the Minotaur?" She asked and he nodded. "So Prissy and Icky needed help on the battlefield." She then began walking away barking out in laughter. "You two are so going to get killed by my hands!"

Ino knitted her brows, "Who _is_ that girl?"

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." Grover said. "You know, Ares, the God of War."

"Explains the bad smell." Percy mumbled under his breath. Seriously, Clarisse did indeed stink. "Hey, what's Capture the Flag?"

Grover howled out in laughter then waved for the three to follow him. The three now had on brown leather breastplates and fighting swords were gripped tightly in their hands as they followed Grover who was very excited.

"Ha! Ha!" Grover grinned skipping. "This is _always_ a fun game to watch!" Believe him...it is.

"Ah...God!" Percy complained straightening his breastplate. "How do you guys wear this stuff? It weighs more than me!"

"Look, trust me. Wear it _or_ you'll get killed."

Percy's eyes widened, "Wait, what?" He asked the satyr who only responded in laughter. "What?"

Naruto smiled and patted the sea green eyed boy on the back. "Don't worry, Perce. Ino and I got your back. Well, when Clarisse comes to kill you and Ino...sorry. I'll be dancing in my bedroom." Percy frowned at his best friend who snickered.

Ino punched the blonde on his arm then walked up next to Grover.

"Heroes! Warriors!" Chiron called out to the Demigods who paused everything they were doing to come up to him. "Hussle! Hussle! Dylan! Paris! Stop lollygagging!" Those two were always so childish! He looked at Naruto, Ino and Percy. "You three...step forward." Naruto hopped up to the ramp Chiron was on h stood next to the Centaur with his famous grin, Percy hesitated going up there but he did and Ino walked up there standing next to her brother. "This...is Naruto Uzumaki! Percy Jackson! And Ino Jackson!" The Red Soldiers and Blue Soldiers snickered shacking their heads. "They are going to need a team."

"We'll take them." Everyone turned to see a guy about fourteen, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and was kind of handsome stepped out of the crowd. He was the captain of the Blue Soldiers. "I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." The boy named Luke smiled friendly at the three. He then raised a blonde sandy brow. "Uh, where's your helmets?"

"Don't have one/No one gave me one/I need one." Naruto, Percy and Ino blushed in embarrassment.

Luke frowned, "Uh...Chiron? You still got your wheelchair? These guys are gonna need it." Chiron shrugged lightly with a hidden smirk. "You three are goners." Percy glanced around uneasy, Ino gulped while Naruto scoffed.

"Like I'll be a goner! I'll spin some incredible Demigod powers on these fools! Not to mention some ninjutsu!" Naruto said.

Luke smiled. "I'm just messing with you guys. But you do have heart, let's see if you aren't _all talk_." He then turned to the Blue Soldiers. "Whoever has three extra helmets, _please_ pass it up!" After receiving what he asked for he handed the helmets to the three. "Uh, try it on. That'll protect you. And so will all of us." He rubbed each of their shoulders. "Welcome to the Blue Soldiers, my friends."

"Alright!" Chiron shouted. "Everyone is position for Capture the Flag!"

Clarisse, who was a part of the Red Soldiers, grinned like a mad woman. She sent the 'I'm watching you' sign to both Percy and Ino, Ino grinded her teeth together while Percy quietly prayed that he would come out of this game alive. "Time to get some blood stained on our swords!"

Naruto sensed somebody staring at him he glanced down at the crowd, he saw Annabeth, who was a part of the Red Soldiers, give him a small smile.

Naruto blushed with a smile, _Annabeth's smiling at me...I probably look great in this armor._

"First team to _capture_ the enemies banner...wins." Chiron said. "Dismissed."

The crowd walked away into the other forest part, Annabeth got one last glimpse of Naruto before joining the crowd.

Naruto jumped off the ramp with the others he grinned placing on his helmet as they followed the crowd. "Did you guys see that?"

"See what?" Percy asked confused as he placed on his helmet.

"Annabeth! She smiled at me!"

"Okay...we _just_ woke up." Ino said. "Who the hell is Annabeth?" She did the same with her helmet.

Naruto sighed dreamily, "One of Grover's camp friends. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."

Percy grinned at this playfully nudging his best friend. "You got a crush on her?"

Ino rolled her sea green eyes she sped up joining the Blue Soldiers who were getting in formation (the dumb Red Soldiers were already in formation).

"She's beautiful, awesome and other thing I need to find out about her!" Naruto exclaimed. He now put on a solemn look. "Come on, we need to go." He pulled Percy by his arm joining the Blue Soldiers.

"Ready? Go!"

Both teams ran forward roaring ready to fight. The two teams clashed together clinging swords, knocking each other down, etc. Naruto and Percy got lost in the crowd of people but found each other the two began running towards Luke.

"Naruto! Percy!" Luke called out. "I know where the flag's at! Come on!" The three ran together following Luke. They entered a part of he forest that had no people fighting in it. "Keep your _eyes_ open...and you _don't_ get killed." He instructed.

Naruto faced his fellow blonde, "Ya know people _still_ die with their eyes open, right?!"

Percy gulped, "You are kidding...right?" He asked Naruto who just let out a snicker of amusement. "Right?"

Then a Red Soldier guy came running towards. He swung his sword at Percy who dropped to his knees rolling out of the way, Naruto decided this was the time to showcase his awesome moves! He made a hand sign and twelve solid clones of him grinned deviously running forward Naruto and his clones all ran to the guy who now blinked and screamed but was cut off by clean punches to the face followed by kicks and stomps. He fell down on the ground groaning as the Naruto's beat him down.

Luke smiled at this. "Nice job, Naruto."

"H-How...? How did you just do that?!" Percy questioned Naruto who walked away from the guy who was still getting beatings from his clones. "W-With the hand movements, making copies of you?!"

"It's just a new move I learned." Naruto shrugged.

"Those moves are from the Hidden Lands in Greece." Luke said. "Jutsus. Powerful stuff."

Two more Red Soldier guys came charging at Luke who bravely fought them off. One of them came towards Percy who dropped down on his back the guy swung his sword but it hit the bark of a tree that was next to him he tried to pull it out but he couldn't. Percy saw this he knitted his brows and kicked the guy in his chest causing the guy to fall back.

"I'm comin' guys! I'm comin'." Luke assured them. Percy got up to his feet following Luke again with Naruto. Luke stooped at seeing three Red Soldier guys backflip over to them pointing their sword out at them. Luke, Percy and Naruto put their back together pointing their swords at them. "Sons of Ares..."

Percy swallowed. "You guys take camp _way_ to seriously..."

"GO!" Luke barked out as he clashed his sword with one of the sons of Ares. He looked back at Naruto. "Naruto! Take Percy and go get the flag!"

The two nodded running away. They entered a creek and the two fell to their knees panting they scooped some water in their hands drinking it and splashing some on their face. Naruto glanced up he saw the Red Soldier's banner on the other side of the creek he stood up running in the water and jumped to the other side of the creek he gripped the banner with a smile showing it to Percy who grinned.

"We won!" Naruto said he then screamed when a familiar girl dropped down from the trees next to him. It was Aanabeth. He took out his sword backing up some.

"Did you _really_ think it would be _that_ easy?" Annabeth asked walking forward slowly to Naruto with her sword drawn. She took off her helmet throwing it down. Percy jumped to his feet about to help his best friend but jumped once a sword was pointed at his neck the sword belonged to Clarisse who grinned. Now...he had to deal with her. "My mother is Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. You know what that means? I _always win_."

Naruto smiled. "I sometimes lose...but you do seem to win sometimes. Maybe, we're both wrong."

Annabeth swung her sword at Naruto's hand creating a new fresh bloody cut wound on it. He popped in a puff smoke making the daughter of Wisdom frown. She knew this was a Hidden Lands moves. She stayed cautious. Naruto came roaring down from the trees with his sword directed at her she then swung her sword at his cheek creating a newly bloody cut causing him to fall down on his rear he stood up.

Grover, Chiron and Ino arrived watching the battle between the two.

Naruto was about to make a hand sign but she elbowed him in the stomach making him back up even more. She swung her sword at his head but he dunk down and sprouted back up. He gritted his teeth and swung his sword at her side but she blocked it with her sword and she kicked him in the gut using her knee.

"Chiron! Shouldn't we get in there and stop her? She's killin' him, man!" Grover said concerned for his blonde friend.

"Are you kidding?" Chiron asked not taking his eyes off the scene. " _This_ is the best part!"

"Go, Naruto!" Ino shouted.

Aannbeth struck at his right bicep ripping his sleeve and showing his other new bloody cut. She also sliced at his left thigh creating another bloody wound he fell to his knees groaning.

"Stand up and _fight_." Annabeth ordred with gritted teeth. Naruto stared at her trying to catch his breath he spat out some blood from his mouth. " _Hero_." She mocked.

Naruto growled he swung his sword at her head but she dunked and swung her sword at his side causing him to drop down to him knees once more.

Jiraiya and Kakashi ran up beside Chiron.

"We miss anything good?" Jiraiya asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded his head, "Some things, yes. But the best part is about to happen."

Kakashi sighed watching Naruto. "He reminds me of Obito."

Annabeth kicked Naruto in his back causing him to fall straight down. The Red Soldiers cheered for Annabeth as she walked over to her team still glancing back at the blonde.

"Naru...come on, Naru." Grover mumbled.

Percy panted hoping that Naruto would stand. He glared at Clarisse who snickered saying he wouldn't stand. "He will...I believe in him."

 _"Think...Naruto...think. Think of air healing your wounds, think of lightning and thunder giving you power..."_ Whispered a familiar male voice in Naruto's mind.

Naruto flipped himself over on to his back so that he could stare up at the heavens wondering. He then closed his eyes thinking hard about the air he then felt a breeze float over his body he felt his wounds disappear in the breeze he then felt jolts of lightning over his body and thunder boomed in the sky and in his ears. Everyone in the Red Soldiers eyes widened at this. Lightning grew stronger in the sky and the breeze became stronger as well, it lifted him up to his feet. His eyes began to glow like electricity. Lighting crackled around his body he then grinned twirling the sword in his hand.

Chiron smiled at this as did Ino and Grover. Kakashi nodded his head with a hidden smile while Jiraiya grinned.

Naruto walked over to the Red Soldiers his eyes still beaming like lightning bolts. A guy ran over to him but Naruto elbowed the guy in the face knocking him down, another guy came towards him but Naruto threw him over his shoulder, another came over and the blonde flipped him by his feet using his sword, another came but the blonde spun around knocking the guy down, one more came but he grabbed the guy's arm and threw him in the water. He spun one more only to point his sword at Annabeth's neck. He winked at her.

She swatted his sword away using hers, she swung at him at his side but he flipped out of the way. He quickly made a hand sign crating two clones of himself that grabbed at Annabth's sword but she plunged her sword in the clone's chest causing it to pop away the remaining clone jumped at her but she stabbed it in the gut causing it to pop away she quickly turned to see Naruto swing his sword at her head but she moved out of the way. He then grabbed her sword taking it he pointed one sword behind her neck and the other in front. She stared at him and the two locked eyes. Steel staring into electricity.

"Know something, sweetheart..." Naruto said he dropped her sword down by her feet backing away from her. "...I'm the son of Mr. Zap-Happy himself."

Naruto walked away from her the Red Soldiers quickly cleared the path bowing to him as he stabbed his sword in the rocks. He yanked down the Red Soldiers banner holding it up for everyone to see. The Blue Soldiers cheered for him and their victory. Percy grinned and told Clarisse that she better not mess with him or Naruto will go Zeus Jr. on her. She then grunted backing away from him as he walked over to Naruto cheering with him.

Grover clapped, "Yeah, Naru!" He grinned.

"Yeah, Naruto!" Ino grinned as well. Her and Grover both embraced each other cheering like no tomorrow. Chiron smiled. Jiraiya chuckled lightly at seeing Naruto while Kakashi nodded in amazement

* * *

It was night time.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Ladies and Gentleman...the son of Zeus is coming through!" Grover shouted acting like a bodyguard for Naruto. Percy and Ino were beside the blonde who rolled his electric blue eyes at the satyr. Grover then raised Naruto's arm in the air for everyone to see. "Move it! Move it! Hey! No dirty looks. Stop that." He then brought Naruto up to the drink table that had many wineglasses to choose from.

"Um, hey, Naruto?" Asked a brown haired nymph girl. Naruto turned around to see that two other girls were on the right side of her. They all looked to be around his age. "Um, we're having a _party_ at our place later."

The blonde nymph smiled. "And we would _really_ love it if _you_ came."

Naruto grinned, "Sure! Sweet. I'd love to come." He then held up a finger. "Will you be serving ramen?" He asked.

"Of course." The blonde nymph nodded.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "But Percy and Ino must come also! I don't go anywhere that's popular without my friends."

Grover smiled, "I...would love to come too. To the party. You know...thanks for inviting me ladies."

"Beat it, nymphs!" Ordered the voice of none other...Annabeth she walked up beside Naruto fixing her drink just like he was doing. Grover, Percy and Ino walked away from Naruto asking the nymph girls if they were still invited. "Feeling like a hero?" She asked with a smile.

"Tch, more like a king!" Naruto grinned. "I'm not gonna have long white hair and a beard though...am I?"

"Not likely." Annabeth shook her head. "But a huge _ego_ is out of the question."

Naruto frowned at her as they walked away from the table together, "Ya know...you're a crazy chick. You could've killed my ass out there. I might have _died if_ was normal."

"But, you aren't."

"Why in the world do I have the sense that you hate my guts?" Naruto asked.

"It's possible." Annabeth said. "I mean, you're idiotic, playful and a knucklehead."

Naruto pouted. "But those are my best traits! I can't help that! I mean, look, I'm the Big Guy's kid. He's has to be like that if he slept around with different women."

Annabeth stopped walking so that she could look Naruto in his eyes. "I definitely have _strong_ feelings for you. I just haven't decided if they're _positive_ or _negative_ yet."

Naruto felt a tint of pink come on his cheeks but he smiled. "Will...Will you let me know when you figure it out, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth smiled. "You'll be the _first_ , Air Head."

The two stared in each other's eyes for a moment as they began drinking their juice.

The campfire exploded making everyone either jump, back away or draw their weapons. The fire grew out bigger and it turned into a...Demon? Yeah, a Demon. The skin looked like molten lava and it's wings were the same but it had fire on the top of it.

 **"Naruto Uzumaki! Percy Jackson! Ino Jackson!"** The Demon called on. **"Show yourselves!"** It growled. It created a fireball in the palm of it's hand and threw it at the dinner table causing it to explode. It threw another at a roasting pig causing that to explode then it threw one more at the ground making the camper move away from that spot.

Chiron walked up beside Naruto and Annabeth with Ino and Percy behind him, "Hades!" He yelled then unsheathed his sword and dagger.

 **"Percy Jackson...Ino Jackson...bring it to me. Bring me the bolt! And Zeus's mortal offspring!** " The Demon revealed as Hades ordered. **"Be a good boy and girl...hand the two things to me. And I will exchange it for your mother and grandmother."**

Percy panted along with Ino, Naruto sprinted over to his uncle. Ino and Percy joined him. "Naruto! Ino! Percy!" Chiron hissed.

"Me and Ino's mother is gone!" Percy yelled pointing a finger at his uncle.

 **"No...your mother is still _alive_." ** Hades smirked. **"I sent the Minotaur to abduct-"**

Naruto glared at his uncle, "Where is Rhea?! Where is she?! That's your own mother you damn bastard!"

 **"She is with me. Her getting abducted was not the plan, but I would _never_ hurt her. She is her with me in the Underworld. Along with Ino and Percy Jackson's mother. If you _ever_ want to see your mother or Rhea again, you will bring me the bolt! And Naruto Uzumaki!" **He then disappeared in the flames.

Naruto turned to Chiron, "Chiron! We have to go get Sally and Rhea!"

Chiron trotted over to them, "Naruto," He began, "Percy doesn't have the bolt...and Ino is not associated with him...and if you show up, Hades will unlock your seal taking away the Ninetails from you. He will also take your power and Chakra leaving you dead."

"I'll fight, damn it!" Naruto shouted.

"And Percy and I will tell him the truth!" Ino said. "Once he realizes that Percy is not the thief..."

"He'll release her!" Percy added.

Chiron sighed shaking his head, "You _cannot_ negotiate with Hades. Much less fight him." He looked at Naruto who grumbled. "He will kill you, Ino and your mother. Not to mention killing Naruto for the seal, power and Chakra. Naruto, he will not harm Rhea, I assure you that. He wouldn't lay a finger on her even if he did, the Olympians would find out and do something about it. Now listen, we'll travel to Olympus...bargain with Zeus and once Percy and Ino convinces him of their innocence we will do everything in our power to bring back your mother and Rhea. And we will also try and protect you Naruto."

Naruto growled with jolts of electricity circulating around his hair making it frizz up. He stormed off in complete anger.

* * *

 **Here we are with Chapter 3! Yes!**

 **See you in the next chapter guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy slung his backpack over his shoulder as he walked out of the Poseidon cabin with Ino. The two decided that they were going to save their mom and Rhea.

"Goin' somewhere?" Asked the voice of Grover who walked next to them shouldering a backpack of his own. He also had his crutches in his hands.

"Yeah...we're going for a walk." Ino lied speeding up her pace.

Grover saw this and he meet up with her pace. "Oh! A walk, then I'm coming with you guys."

Percy frowned, "What? No! No...no...we're going alone."

"I'm coming with you guys." Grover grinned.

"No!" The children of Poseidon growled.

Grover chuckled. "You two are being followed."

"Mission time already?" Asked the voice of Naruto who was also shouldering a backpack. He walked next to the three. "Cool. Count me in."

"No!" Percy hissed at the blonde.

"Listen, it's after curfew and-" Grover was interrupted by Percy.

"Leave me and Ino alone!" Percy waved the other two off. "Go to sleep or something."

"Sorry. Not sleepy." Naruto smirked.

"You're ready to fight Hades after just one fight?" Asked the voice of Annabeth who joined slinging a sack around her shoulder.

Grover and Naruto grinned, "Ooh! Triple Team!"

Ino sighed. "Look, we just found out that our mother is _still alive_ , along with Rhea. We're going to get them."

"Hey!" Naruto frowned. "Rhea is my grandmother too, ya know. And...And...somewhere along the line, Sally is my aunt. Or half aunt considering the fact that Poseidon cheats...okay! Whatever! But still...I have a reason to come. I'm the son of Zeus after all."

Annabeth frowned, "Settle down, Mr. Zap-Happy-Jr.," Naruto pouted at that, "but you're going to the _Underworld_?"

"We'll do whatever it takes." Ino mumbled.

"Huh, well maybe you'll _outsmart_ , Hades." Annabeth said with sarcasm dripping on her voice.

Ino glared at the daughter of Athena, "Maybe we...or just me, _will_! Brain Girl!"

Naruto winced at the name, "Ooh..." He then wrapped his around Annabeth's waist getting her to raise a brow. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I got this." He turned to Ino. "Ino, don't call Annabeth names! It's mean!" He turned to Annabeth with a wink and a smile. She slowly nodded taking his arm off of her.

Grover sighed. "Look, I _can't_ let you and Ino do this, Perce."

Percy stared at the satyr. "We're _not asking for your permission_."

"Okay...well, according to regulations-" Grover was cut off.

Ino snickered. "What regulations would that be exactly?"

"Let me finish!" Grover hissed. He cleared his throat. "According to regulations, if I cannot stop you, then I must accompany you. Cause I'm your best friend, and your protector."

" _Junior_ protector." Percy said.

Grover chuckled, he raised a brow, "Is that really necessary?" He asked.

"Look!" Percy growled. "Ino and I do not need your help! This our mission, okay!"

"Yeah, well," Annabeth turned to Percy, "we _weren't_ asking for your permission."

"We don't need-"

"Percy, Ino, listen, all I've ever done is train and train and train. I've grown up here. I've been in the outside world a couple of times. And I've _never_ had the chance to go on a _actual_ quest. Besides, I've won hundreds of battles, you're going to need my experience." Annabeth pointed out.

Naruto grinned, "Wise Girl does have a great point there." He winked at her. "She's like a awesome speeding ticket with _fine_ writing on it."

Grover patted the blonde's shoulder, "Seems like it didn't take long for your flirtation trait from your father to kick in." He joked getting a glare from him.

Percy stopped walking he looked at the others, then at Ino who shrugged. "You guys _really_ want to come with us?"

"Yes/Duh/Yeah!" Annnabeth, Naruto and Grover said in unison.

Ino rubbed her left temple, "Fine then...guess we're all going."

"I...uh, have a question." Naruto said. The rest waited for his question. "...Uh...who knows how to get to the Underworld?" He asked.

"Did...not think of that one..." The children of the Sea mumbled.

Annabeth patted Naruto's arm, "I think I might know someone who might."

* * *

The group walked into the Hermes cabin, they went over to Luke who was sitting in a recliner chair playing what looked like a Zombie Apocalypse video game.

"Luke." Annabeth called on him.

"Hm?" Luke raised a sandy brow. He looked back and smiled. "Oh...hey guys...Naruto..." He continued playing the game grunting as he tried to kill a mega Zombie. "Figured you'd stop by sooner or later. _Everybody_ does. To get away from all that Renaissance Fair stuff out there, you know." He paused his game to stand up facing them. "But uh..." He outstretched his arms in a welcoming manner. "Welcome to the Modern World."

Naruto scanned the room that was like a video game world, "Awesome stuff, Luke." He grinned.

"Thanks. So...what are you guys up to?"

"We're going to get their mom and Rhea back." Naruto said with a solemn expression now.

"Oh..." Was all Luke had to say.

Annabeth spoke up, "You're dad is the _messenger_ of the Gods. One of the _only_ one's who's gotten in and out of the Underworld. Do you have any idea how?" She asked her best friend.

Luke hummed, "My dad's a jerk...I've never met him."

"You too?" Naruto and Percy asked.

Luke shrugged, "Guess we all got daddy issues, huh." He smiled small. "That's because _all_ Gods are the same. Selfish...they only care about themselves." This left everyone quiet for awhile. "But...I once broke into my dad's house and got some _really_ cool stuff!" He exclaimed breaking the silence. He ran over to shelf and grabbed a box walking back over to the others. He blew the dust off the box causing the dust to rise in the air, making both Naruto and Grover cough and sneeze. "For you." He handed the box to Naruto.

Naruto felt something moving inside the box he swallowed then lifted the lid off the box. Him and the others, except for Luke, gasped in amazement as one of the sneaker in the box flew out. It had mini wings on there! Cute!

"Flying shoes?" Naruto asked aloud.

Luke nodded, "Mhm, my dad's. He has _hundreds_ of these little guys." He grabbed the shoe to stop it from flying away. "Won't even miss 'em. Look underneath the other one." Naruto picked up the other shoe and took out a old folded up map. Luke dropped the other shoe in the box and Percy placed the lid on top. "You see, people have gone to the Underworld before without having to be dead." He explained and Naruto unfolded the map with the others over his shoulder looking at it. "Hercules did it," Naruto gagged, "Orpheus did it, my dad does it _all_ the time. Getting in is the easy part...getting out...well, that's tricky." He pointed at the map. "This is a map to Persephone's pearls."

"Persephone?" Naruto asked with a frown. "You mean the daughter of my dad and Demeter? Isn't she Hades wife?"

"Yeah." Annabeth nodded. "He forced her to marry him. Keeps her prisoner."

"Needles to say, she hates it there." Luke said. "It's hot, he's a weirdo. So she has uh... _secret visitors_ if you know what I mean."

"Great...I have a half sister who's a slut." Naruto said sarcastically with a smile to match. Annabeth nudged him for saying that.

"She keeps pearls for them hidden all over the world. The pearls provide a quick escape from the Underworld. You could use them to get out." Luke suggested.

"So how do the pearls work exactly?" Ino asked Luke.

"Easy," Luke began, "take a pearl, step on it, crush it, visualize where you wanna be taken. Right now there's four pearls in the United States. This map will guide you there. Right here," He walked forward pointing somewhere on the map, "is your first location." The group eyes widened at seeing the location appear.

"'Auntie Em's Garden Emporium.' Huh." Grover read out loud.

Luke nodded, "Once you find the first pearl, the map'll show you the next one, the next one, so on and so forth. Then you're off to Hades." He smiled. Something then crossed his mind. "Which uh...which reminds me you guys may need some _extra_ protection." He walked over to a table and picked a shield that wasn't in it's full form. He gave it to Naruto. "My favorite shield. You may want to take a step back." The others backed up while Naruto placed the shield on his forearm he then heard ticking and it burst out in it's full form.

"Thanks Luke...but I already have a shield." Naruto said.

"Too bad, mine's is much cooler..." Luke was about to take back his shield.

Naruto then grinned, "Nevermind! I'll use it!" Luke smirked. "Uh, thanks Luke. You're the best."

Luke shook his head, "Nah, no need to thank me. But you are gonna have to promise me one thing."

"Shoot. I always keep my promises, that's my ninja way." Naruto winked.

"You see my dad on the Highway to Hell...kick his ass for me." Luke smirked evilly. Naruto nodded slowly.

* * *

Zeus paced around in the Olympian meeting room, mumbling things that were so paranoid...man didn't even know it existed. A woman who was could rival Aphrodite in beauty walked in the council watching the paranoid King. The woman had long luscious red hair that shined once the sun struck it, fair skin and stormy gray eyes.

She smiled walking over to Zeus. "Zeusie!"

Zeus quickly turned to her with a small frown but it died down, "Kushina. What do you want?" He demanded.

The woman revealed as Kushina rolled her gray eyes, "Wow, is that how you greet your child-hater wife, Hera?" She joked. "Easy, Dark Thunder, I just came by here to get something for Apollo." She then sighed. "I am getting tired of him always looking down at me. And when I mean down, I mean _down down_." She gestured at her chest. Zeus glanced at her chest a few times which she caught and knitted her brows at him. "Not you too!"

Zeus rolled his electric blue eyes at the red head.

"Come on, Zeusie," Kushina went over to him wrapping her arms around his waist nuzzling her head in his back, "are you seriously _that_ angry at Sir Fishington? Do you really think that he would tell his children to steal your Master Bolt?" She asked him.

"Yes, I do." Zeus grumbled. "If I wasn't fooling around with you on that night then my bolt would be in my hands."

"Are you blaming me?!" Kushina growled getting off of him stomping in front of him. "What you are thinking is that I only had sex with you so that Poseidon's children could sneak away your bolt?!" She was angry as hell with him. Zeus stayed quiet giving Kushina her answer. "You are a paranoid, stupid, immature and idiotic King! I hope our son doesn't grow up to be like you!" She then walked over to Apollo's throne, she grabbed magazine, she then clapped her hands together disappearing in a puff of smoke. **(A/N! Yes! Kushina's a Goddess!)**

Leaving Zeus alone.

* * *

It was morning time.

A bus dropped at Auntie Em's. The group walked inside and Grover used his crutches to walk.

"This place _definitely_ needs an extreme makeover." Grover commented.

Ino snickered, "No kidding."

"Hello?" Percy called out to the vast emptiness.

"Anyone alive?" Naruto called out. He glanced at a statue feeling that it was watching him. "Other than the statues..."

"Anybody home in Nannyville?" Grover called out.

Ino sighed, "Isn't there suppose to be some old lady that smells like prunes and baby powder?" She asked the rest of her friends/teammates.

Grover chuckled at seeing a cooler with a sign that read 'Free Soda's', "I dunno. But they got free soda's!" He exclaimed walking over to the cooler with Annabeth.

Naruto sniffed the cooler then grimaced with a gagged. "Yeah, well those soda's are probably _way_ past it's expiration date."

Grover waved the blonde then opened the lid of the cooler to see a family of black rats scurrying around he yelped then dropped the lid down wiping his hand on his shirt. "Okay...that's nasty. The Health Department need to give this place a F."

Naruto grimaced. "Black rats, glad you didn't touch 'em...then you would have the Black Death."

Annabeth turned to them, "Hey, guys. Check this out." She walked around a corner then stopped a fountain. She rolled up her sleeve. "Look at this."

Naruto snorted, "Your arm?"

"No." Annabeth rolled her steel gray eyes. She dipped her hand in the water then pulled out a few gold coins presenting it to the others. "Gold Drachmas."

"Means we're on the right track." Grover smirked.

"Here." Annabeth dropped the Drachmas in Naruto's hand. He then placed them in his pocket. "How are we going to find a pearl in this place?" She asked them.

"Good question." Percy mumbled then sighed. "Okay, let's split up. _Check_ everything."

Naruto scoffed, "Who made you leader, Seaweed Brain?"

"I was just, you know, I just thought it would be nice if I gave out my idea." Percy said. "And _don't_ call me Seaweed Brain."

"I dunno." Ino smirked then pushed him. "It fits you." She then grabbed Grover's arm. "Tag, you're it." She dragged him into a corner were there were a bunch of odd statues.

Naruto went with Percy while Annabeth went by herself.

Naruto frowned at how weird the statues were, it gave him a bad vibe. He shivered at them. Annabeth walked slowly she kind of had different things going on inside her mind. Well, that's what you get when you're the daughter of Wisdom, right? She thought about her new friends...let's see, first on the list would be Ino. She really didn't have a full conversation with her but, oh well. Ino seems kind of like one of those good guys who just curses and such, Percy, well, he seems like a Seaweed Brain to her. Typical son of the Sea. Last person, Naruto...she thinks that he's goofy, but sometimes serious, caring, cute and-hold the phone! Did she just think that Whiskers was...cute? Annabeth shook her head trying not to think anymore. But she shrieked at feeling someone grab her shoulder turning her around, thinking it was Naruto she raised her hand about to slap him...but she lowered it realizing it was a lady screaming and crying.

"She's coming!" The lady cried.

"What?" Annabeth frowned in confusion. "Who?"

"Directions! My poor husband!" The lady cried now holding on to Annabeth's right wrist. "Help me! Please! Help me!" She pulled Annabeth along with her.

Grover walked up to a satyr statue he looked at it up and down then laughed getting Ino's attention she went over to the statue. "Check this out! Looks _just_ like my Uncle Ferdinand."

Ino tapped her chin glancing at the statues, _These aren't your regular old timey statues. It looks like a monster or something made it. Now what monster do you know that can create statues?_

Grover got closer to the satyr statue, "That's crazy...got the mold in the same place." He mused. He shrugged. "Well it can't be my Uncle Ferdinand cause my Uncle Ferdinand was killed by..." He trailed off in shock.

Ino's eyes widened, _Shit...the only monster who can turn people into stone is..._

"Medusa." Grover and Ino cried in unison.

"We're in Medusa's Lair!" Ino cried. "We gotta get the others and get the hell out of here!"

Grover nodded in agreement. "Right. Naruto! Percy! Annabeth!"

"Naruto! Guys!" Ino yelled. "We're in fucking trouble!"

"Grover? Ino?" Percy called out.

"Guys?" Naruto called out.

Percy took out his pen, he pressed the button and it turned into a sword he called Riptide. Naruto took out his crayon pen and clicked it, it turned into a gold sword he called Electro. The two began running to search for Ino and Grover. Meanwhile the crying lady was still dragging Annabeth with her. At least now the lady was running.

"We have to leave before _she_ finds us!" The lady cried.

Annabeth grunted at the grip on her wrist, "Who?!"

"She turned my husband to stone!"

Percy was running with Naruto looking everywhere but did not see their friends. "Grover? Ino? Where are you?"

Naruto frowned, "Grover! Ino!" He now gritted his teeth. _Damn...! Where could they be?_ He thought.

"Percy! Naruto!" Grover and Ino called out in unison. "Annabeth! Annabeth! Where _are_ you?!"

"Grover!" Naruto and Percy called out. "Ino!"

The four ran into each other knocking one another down on the ground groaning.

Percy groaned standing up, "Come on, guys! Watch where your goin'!" He frowned then picked up his backpack shouldering it. He helped up Naruto while Grover did the same to Ino.

"Perce! Naru!" Grover panted walking over to the two of them with Ino.

"Where the heck are we?" Naruto asked shouldering his backpack also.

"Where the hell do you think?" Ino snapped. "We're in, Medusa's Lair!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "A-Annabeth!" He called out running with Ino, Grover and Percy behind him also calling out on the daughter of Athena.

"We're lost!" The lady cried still running dragging Annabeth along with her. "We'll never make it!" She stopped running once she saw a familiar woman with pale skin, black cloth covering her hair, black sunglasses and a black robe. "Oh! It's her!"

Annabeth placed the lady behind her, "Don't move!" She ordered the lady.

The woman cleared her throat, "Well this...is a _fabulous_ surprise!" She said. "It's so, _hottning_ to have such _young_ visitors." She then rubbed her hands together. "We get so lonely here..." She smiled softly. "Don't we?" She asked one of her statues. "That's why I create my statues. They're my _only_ company." She then faced Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena." She hissed.

"H-H-How do you know me?" Annabeth demanded with a shaky voice.

The woman walked over to Annabeth, "You have such _beautiful_ hair." She complimented. She gently ran her fingers through Annabeth's hair. "I once had hair like that." She lightly yanked it then released her hair walking away. "I was courted, _desired_ by many men." She brushed her fingers against Annabeth's hair one last time. "But that all changed...because of your mother." She then walked back to where she was standing. "The woman who cursed me." She started untying the cloth. "Who turned me..."

"Don't look!" Annabeth told the lady who clamped her hand over her eyes while Annabeth just squeezed hers shut tightly.

"...into this!" The woman hissed ripping the cloth off her hair. But she didn't have hair...well she did, but her hair was made out of living breathing hissing snakes. She revealed herself as Medusa even though Annabeth knew that. "They _eyes_ are the windows to the soul." She took off her sunglasses. Her eyes were venomous green. "I hope you find my eyes... _attractive_." She whispered. "So rude not looking people in the eyes...come on...sneak-a-peek."

The lady slowly removed her hand from her eyes. When her eyes slowly opened staring into Medusa's...well, Medusa instantly turned the lady into stone. Annabeth felt the grip on her wrist tighten and harden she tried to free herself but for some reason the grip felt cold and rough. Did the lady open her eyes? Damn! Mortals...

Naruto, Ino, Grover and Percy got behind a statue watching the scene.

"Annabeth..." Naruto whispered with a smile seeing she was okay.

"Okay, how are we suppose to fight something we can't look at?" Grover asked the three for ideas, plans, anything! Come on, team!

"A reflection." Ino said. She turned to Percy. "I need to borrow your I-Pod."

Percy nodded, "Okay." He rustled through his backpack then he found his I-Pod. He handed it to Ino who lifted it up to see what was going on.

"Good idea." Grover praised Ino who smiled at him then focused on what was going on. "I'll get Annabeth, you guys take care of Medusa." He then quietly walked away.

" _You_ will make a wonderful addition to my collection." Medusa told the statue of the lady. "Do you mind?" She asked slapping her sunglasses on the stone lady's hand. She now went over to Annabeth.

Naruto growled, "No, no, no..." He whispered not taking his eyes off Annabeth.

Medusa got in Annabeth's face letting her snakes roam freely in the girl's face and hair. "Sooner or later, you _will_ open those eyes. The temptation to look at me is hard to resist."

"No Annabeth! Do not look! Keep your eyes closed!" Naruto shouted to her bringing a small smile to her lips.

Medusa's head shot up, "Who's that? Another Demigod?" She glanced at Annabeth then went out to search for the Demigod. Naruto told Percy and Ino to go with Grover which and they left quickly. Naruto gripped Electro while he hid behind another but moved quickly when he saw Medusa coming his way. "Mmm, I can _sense_ you." She felt his presence again and continued her search.

Everytime Naruto hid behind a statue he looked back to see if Medusa was behind him. He slid over to another statue he looked back and jumped at seeing Medusa a few feet away from him staring at him he quickly looked away.

Medusa looked at him with hungry eyes as she placed a hand on her hip and the other on a statue's head, "Mmm, son of Zeus." She growled. "I use to have a crush on your daddy!" She pushed the statue down in anger. The statues were like dominos the statue Naruto was behind fell on top of him. He grunted in pain.

Annabeth tried to free her hand from the statue of the lady but she couldn't. She looked around trying to make sure Medusa wasn't coming. Her eyes snapped shut when she heard footsteps she felt a hand on her shoulder she slowly turned around to see that it was Grover's who had a smile on his lips, Ino and Percy were behind him. "Oh...Grover, guys."

"Need a hand?" Grover asked her backing up lifting his crutch. He slammed it down on the statue's hand causing it to break. Annabeth took the hand off her wrist throwing it on the ground. She rubbed her aching wrist.

"Thanks..."

"Come on! Let's go!" Ino said running off and they followed.

Naruto, still under the statue, scratched and clawed trying to get out from under it. He was halfway from under it, his eyes lit up when he saw Electro a few inches away from touching his fingers, he stretched his arm out a few more trying to get it but Medusa kicked it out of the way. She grabbed him out from under the statue holding him up so that they were now face-to-face but Naruto kept his eyes squeezed shut.

Medusa gritted her teeth, "I _hear_ that your cousins have the bolt of your father! May you ask them to let me see it? And may I also see that Chakra and Ninetailed Beast?"

"They don't have my dad's bolt, lady!" Naruto snapped. "And the only thing you'll be seeing is my fist up your snake like face!"

"Let me see your _eyes_! I hear they're bluer than the Circassian Sea!" Medusa hissed cupping his left whiskered cheek. She let go of his cheek. "Open them!" She ordered then lowered her head letting her snakes poke his face. "Or my _hungry_ babies will open them for you!"

Naruto grunted, "Get your damn snakes outta my face, snake lady!"

Medusa lifted her head then cupped his chin, "It would be such a shame to destroy such a young... _handsome_ face." She then traced his jawline with her finger. " _Stay_ with me Naruto... _all you have to do is_... _look_!" She hissed. Naruto felt himself somehow relaxing in her arms his eyes were about to open...

A red pickup truck came crashing through the Emporium breaking statues, Naruto fell down and a chunk of a statue hit Medusa causing her to fall down. Annabeth was in the driver's seat, Grover was in the shotgun seat while Percy and Ino were sitting in the back.

Annabeth lifted up her head with her eyes shut, "Is everyone okay?" She asked with concern.

Ino coughed with her eyes closed, "Yes, captain my captain."

"Could've been worst." Percy said with a smile and his eyes closed.

Grover shot his head up laughing feeling his face to make sure it wasn't stone, "Yeah! I'm okay!"

Medusa got to her knees and swatted at the dirt, "Son of Zeus...!" She hissed. She saw a piece of glass on the ground she picked it up while standing she looked at it from all angles. Medusa gasped when she Naruto raise Electro he then swung it at her neck. Naruto just beheaded Medusa!

Naruto panted and twirled Electro in his hand, "Funny, you fell for the same trick again." He mumbled staring at the head of Medusa that was on the ground. He wiped the blood off his sword and on to the hood of the truck. "Guys! Come on out! It's safe!"

Grover, Annabeth, Percy and Ino jumped out.

"Annabeth..." Grover panted walking over to her. "That was great...great, Demigod driving!"

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled and fist bumped with the satyr.

Naruto blinked at her. "You drove?" She nodded. "But you're thirteen."

"I just winged it."

"That would make _much_ more sense."

Grover grimaced at the head along with Ino.

"We should take it with us." Annabeth suggested.

Grover grimaced even more. "The head? Ugh, that's sick."

Annabeth sighed. "If you open the eyes they still work. Dead or Alive. You never know when something like that will come in handy."

Grover nodded, "Yeah...you're right. But I'm not touchin' it."

Ino turned to him, "Come on, Grovey. Just take off your jacket, we'll wrap it up until we get some ice."

Grover looked at all of them, "W-Why I gotta take off my jacket?" He questioned them.

"Because you're the protector." Percy told him.

"Yeah...you're right." Grover nodded. "I am the protector. So I'm gonna give you my hoodie," He took off his jacket he gave it to Ino to hold it he then gave Percy his hoodie, "okay?" Ino gave him his jacket which he placed on.

Percy sighed kneeling down to the head, "Big baby..." He muttered. He wrapped the head in the hoodie. "Disgusting..." He mumbled totally grossed out.

"Just toss it up." Grover told the son of Poseidon. Percy threw the head that was wrapped in the hoodie to Grover. "Ugh..."

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "Hey...guys..." He knelt down beside Medusa's headless body. He saw two small sphere shaped green orbs on Medusa's wrist. He plucked them off staring at it. "Two down, two more to go!" He grinned.

* * *

 **Okay, so the Kushina being a Goddess thing. I will explain that right now.**

 **So like after Naruto was born and had the Ninetails sealed inside of him, because Ninetails stabbed her and stuff. So Zeus quickly took her to Mount Olympus along with baby Naruto, he asked her if she wanted to become a Goddess which she accepted. So he saved her by turning her into a Goddess.**

 **If you're wondering what Goddess she is, she's the Goddess of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Elemental Chakra Nature Formation. Pretty cool, huh. It's actually something I kind of came up with and all.**

 **Anyways...see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

"It would've been _nice_ if Luke had warned us about Medusa." Annabeth held up the two pearls. Seriously, who does that? That was mean...and stupid! She was sitting in the front next to Grover, who was driving, and Naruto. Ino and Percy were in the back just chilling. Apparently, Grover can drive. He's only fourteen! But he can drive. He thought it would be important that he knew how to just in situations if there wasn't a adult or something who could drive. Gotta say, that's smart.

Ino sighed flipping through a magazine she found under the seat. "Maybe he just didn't know, Annie."

"GPS from the Gods...where to next?" Grover asked his favorite blonde friend. Grover was ready for the next location, he was hyped!

Naruto rustled through his backpack and pulled out the map unfolding it, he read it with Annabeth and his electric blue eyes widened in disgust. "'Nashville, Parthenon.' Just darn great." He hated Nashville! One summer when Rhea took him there, he was chased by these people who were trying to sing their country songs to him. It was suppose to 'sooth his little growing soul', they told him.

"Nashville?!" Grover exclaimed with a frown. "Ah great...home of my _least_ favorite music...Yeeee! Haw!" Annabeth, Ino and Naruto chuckled at the satyr's antics. He was funny a lot of times.

It was night time and a old country song was playing. Like, the seventies having a baby with the thirties old. Annabeth was sleeping peacefully on Naruto's shoulder who was also sound asleep with his head laid against the window of the door, Percy also leaned against the window snoring softly and Ino was snuggled up in Grover's jacket, which he gave her since she was cold. Grover felt his tired eyes become heavy he slowly closed them deciding to have a quick nap. His hand still on the wheel his hand slid down causing the truck to turn a eighteen wheeler flashed it's bright lights at the truck blowing it's horn causing everyone to wake up. Everyone screamed at seeing that they were going to hit the eighteen wheeler! Grover quickly turned the wheel getting back in the lane he was in making everyone pant. That...was a close one! They could've died!

"Let's stop at a Night Inn! Let's stop at a Night Inn!" Percy suggested. He did not feeling like dying tonight. He was afraid that he would die and go to the Underworld but Zeus would get him out and torcher him for stealing his Master Bolt which he did not steal in the first damn place!

Naruto slumped in his seat hyperventilating. "Oh my God...oh...oh my God..."

Grover pulled up at Homeland Night Inn for them to stay. He got them a room but decided to watch the news with Ino, Percy went out to the swimming pool to think and stuff and Naruto was on top of the roof looking up at the sky imagining what his father's kingdom looked like.

Naruto sighed he waved his hand around creating a rat size tornado. He stared at it making it bigger and bigger then a image of a man who looked like him but older with black hair flickered on the tornado, Naruto gasped and stopped waving his hand letting the mage and the tornado disappear in the air. He heard little snarls he looked over his knee and saw a baby lion cub helplessly crawling over to him. The cub's fur looked very soft he was wondering how the heck a lion cub would be on top of a Inn rooftop. Naruto sighed and picked up the cub he gently rubbed the baby's fur earning a purr from the cub. This a brought a smile to the young blonde's face.

But his smile faded...lions reminded him of Rhea. She was always fascinated with lions, he really wished that he listened to when she was talking about different Greek Mythology stuff.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he felt soft tender licks on his foot. The cub stopped licking to look up at the blonde with sparkling eyes he grinned and held the cub up so that they were now face-to-face. "You can travel with me and friends! I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, son of Zeus, grandson of Rhea and Cottonball."

"I think you mean, 'Kronos.'"

Naruto looked down below at the ground to see Annabeth. He stood up then sprinted down towards her with a big grin. "Oh yeah! Kronos! I...I knew his name I just didn't wanted the little fella to correct me." He then processed what he said he was about to slap himself but the cub beat him to it. Annabeth chuckled at seeing this, Naruto didn't know if he should be angry at the cub or happy because the cub's paw was so freaking soft!

Annabeth smiled softly at him. "Nice work today...thank you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Oh! That was nothing! I was just doing what I thought was right, I didn't want you or the others to get hurt." He grunted when the cub climbed on his head watching the scene between the two. Naruto eyes gazed upon Annabeth's right wrist that had a red bruise mark on it. He frowned taking her hand and placing it in his other to have a good look at her wrist. "What happened to you?" He asked concerned.

Annabeth blushed at his touch but cleared her throat to hide her blush, "Oh, that poor lady who turned to stone...she...had a pretty _strong_ grip."

"Watch this." Air then swirled around Annabeth's wrist she saw the bruise fade away into the air.

"Cool," Annabeth took her hand back she sat down in one of the beach chairs next to Naruto, " _very_ cool."

"Thanks." Naruto then remembered something that popped into his head. "So uh, your mom, Athena, she's like my half sister or something, right?" Annabeth nodded. "Does that make me your half uncle?"

Annabeth shrugged, "We don't really worry about stuff like that. But if you were my half brother...then it'd be important."

Naruto nodded he quickly turned away quietly cheering then faced her with a straight face. "So uh...what's Athena like?"

"I wouldn't know. I never met her."

Naruto frowned, "What the...is it like this for everybody?!" He asked then clenched his fist tightly. "Don't _any_ Gods see their damn children?! Do they care?!"

"It's forbidden for Gods to see their children. Right after we were born, your father decreed that the Gods couldn't have physical contact with their mortal offspring." Annabeth explained.

"Heh, well my father is officially stupid. And his dumb _law_ is stupid too."

"I agree." Annabeth said. "Although..." She scooted closer to Naruto getting closer to his face causing him to have a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Between us, I think my mother _speaks_ to me sometimes. In times of trouble, I hear her voice giving me advice."

Naruto couldn't lie, it's happened to him a few times. "Get out of here! That's happened to me too!" The cub patted the blonde's hair and he shushed his new friend making the cub growl with a huff.

Annabeth nodded with a smile. "Yeah...that's your father. Talking to you."

Naruto couldn't help but give her a goofy grin to that. He glanced down to see that her hand was on top of his he then met her eyes, his heart was racing at a incredible speed, he swallowed hard. The cub repeatedly hit it's paw on Naruto's head saying, 'Kiss her already!'

Annabeth now had a shaky breath but something made her lean forward...Naruto saw this and leaned forward too. Their lips were only inches away from touching each other, both their breaths were shaky.

"Hey, yo, Perce!" Called the voice of Grover. Percy jumped out of the water he saw Grover up top leaning on the railing. "Get in here, man! _This_ is ugly!" Percy sighed running inside.

Naruto and Annabeth pulled back from each other. Their hands separated and the cub sighed shaking it's head, it really wanted to see that kiss.

"Uh...right." Naruto nodded then stood up with Annabeth. "Better go inside." Annabeth nodded following him inside their room. They saw Percy wearing a blue shirt with a towel over his shoulders sitting on the first bed looking at T.V with Grover who was next to him and Ino who was sitting in a loveseat chair. Naruto and Annabeth sat on the second bed watching the T.V.

Grover sighed, "Perce, Ino, you guys are on T.V. And not the good T.V."

 _"...the missing siblings and their mother, Ino Jackson, Percy Jackson and their mother, Sally Ugliano."_ The lady on the T.V said. _"But the relatives have some interesting theories."_

The newsreporter lady turned to T.V. Gabe, _"So, Mr. Ugliano, tell me about your daughter and son, Ino and Percy Jackson."_ She held the microphone up to his mouth.

 _"No, no, no. They're not kids! Step-kids! They did not come from these loins."_ T.V. Gabe gestured to his lower area. Naruto gagged at this as did Ino. Nobody cares about his loins! _"Ever since Percy started with drugs...and-and the alcohol, and ever since Ino started sleeping with those eighth grade boys and high school boys...God, they've never been the same!"_

Percy groaned burying his face in his hands, "Oh no..."

Naruto turned to Ino who looked like she was about to rip someone's head off then feed the head to a Fury. He grinned. "Gabe made it sound like you're a thirteen year old slut." She glared at him then threw a pillow at his head knocking the baby cub down. "Adrial!" He cried and knelt down next to the cu he now named Adrial. He picked up Adrial who was hissing at Ino she rolled her eyes at Adrial.

 _"Five nights ago, they tried to kill me! They threw their mother on the ground! And out of nowhere, their crippled and whiskered face friend attacked me from behind! I blacked out, when I woke up...Sally was gone! She was kidnapped by Ino and Percy! She would never-"_

"Oh shut the hell up, Gabe." Percy frowned and turned the T.V off with a sigh.

"Oh great! Now we're fugitives! How fun is that?" Ino asked with dry sarcasm cursing Gabe under her breath. "Gabe is such a bastard..."

Grover chewed up a soda can, "See? _That's_ what I'm talkin' about!" He stood brushing himself off. "Gabe's _always_ runnin' his mouth!" He walked to the bathroom but stared cautiously at Adrial who eyed him hungrily. Adrial sniffed the air knowing that Grover was part goat, Adrial licked it lips. "Watch that thing."

"No Adrial," Naruto eyed his new pet/friend sternly, "you cannot eat Grover. No matter how juicy or furry his legs are." Adrial whimpered then let out a little roar at Grover who rushed in the bathroom.

Grover groaned at seeing Medusa's head in the sink he grabbed it. "Come on, guys! I can't _pee_ with _her_ watchin' me!" He then frowned at seeing a maid pass by she glanced and saw the head. She backed up looking through the window she gasped and screamed. She began to panic and freak out! The dude had a freakin' head in his hand, but he quickly put it behind his back. The maid still screamed at least she ran away. Annabeth yanked the curtains closed. Adrial roared in laughter at Grover. "S-Sorry guys. I messed up, I should've closed the curtains."

"Ya think?" Ino frowned at the satyr who now glanced down in shame.

Annabeth sighed, "Come on, guys. Let's hit the road before _Homeland Security_ shows up."

Grover drove down the road again but this time he was wide awake full of guilt. Naruto was awake with Annabeth resting on his shoulder once more he thought she looked very cute sleeping. Percy and Ino were in the back snoring away. Adrial was in his master's lap sleeping away his self while Naruto scratched his fur.

"I feel terrible!" Grover said. "I should've closed the curtains, man! I put us _all_ in danger." Grover felt bad, like, real bad. He didn't want things to end up like...like the last time. "I'm _so_ stupid."

"Groves, don't beat yourself up about what happened. It was common mistake."

Grover knitted his black brows, "Look, Naru, _don't_ tell me what to do. You have _no_ idea what I've been through!" He snapped at the blonde. True he didn't. Grover's been through so much pain ever since that incident a few years ago.

Naruto frowned at the satyr, "What then? What the hell have you been through, huh? What?" Grover was no quiet. This made Naruto regret what he said. He sighed softening his expression. "Look, Groves, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you like that. Relax, alright? But tell me...what have you been through?" He asked his best friend. Naruto had to admit he was curious.

"Look...a few years back, Zeus-I mean your father, he had a daughter," Naruto's eyes widened at this. He had a sister...a sister! This was so rad, "her name was Thalia Grace. She ran away from home, she found Luke and they traveled together fighting monsters. Then they met Annabeth who also ran away from home. Chiron sent me to go and bring them to camp. We were all just kids, back then, Hades found out about Thalia and sent monsters from the depths of Tartarus to kill her. We fought hard, Naruto." Grover then sniffled trying hold himself back from crying. "But...we were outnumbered..." He whispered. "Thalia, she...she protected us. She told me, Luke and Annabeth to go to the gate. We begged for her to come, she gave us a smile...a smile so similar to yours. We ran to the gate and saw a Cyclops...a Cyclops killed her. Zeus took pity on her and transformed her into a tree that protects all of camp. It's like she's protecting us still. She was a hero, nobody talks about her, because it was...it was too tragic." Then that's when tears swelled up in his eyes. The tears ran down his cheeks but he wiped them off. "I can't let the same thing happen to another child of Zeus, especially when that child of Zeus is my best friend. You remind me of her, Naru, when I'm around you...it's like she's still here. I'm sorry that I didn't try hard enough to protect her."

Naruto swallowed with a low sigh, "You don't have to apologize for anything." He then shot Grover a grin. "I'm just happy that you tried so hard to protect my sister." Grover saw the grin on the corner of his eye this made him sniffle wiping more and more tears. Naruto placed a hand on Grover's shoulder now changing his grin into a friendly smile. "Thank you." Grover swallowed hard then nodded not trusting his voice.

It was morning time and the red truck pulled up in a parking lot.

Yep, they finally arrived at the Parthenon. Everyone was getting out and stretching.

Adrial grumbled in a growl at Naruto. "I'm sorry, Adrial, but you're gonna have to stay in here until we find a pearl in this place." Adrial roared but it sounded like a meow instead embarrassing the cub. Naruto gasped. "Don't use that language with me, mister! Listen, what do you think people will say when they see a thirteen year old boy carrying a baby lion in his arms, eh?" Adrial huffed and jumped in the back seat not wanting to speak with his master. "Okay, fine!" He slammed the door shut with a grumble.

The others blinked at this.

"I think he's going cray-cray." Ino muttered to Annabeth and Grover.

Naruto turned to them with a sigh walking forward to the Parthenon and they walked beside him. The Parthenon now had them awestruck! It looked so...awesome! When they entered there was a thirty foot tall statue of this Goddess in the middle of the room.

Naruto saw the name of the Goddess but it was in Greek, he exhaled then looked at the Greek name harder the words floated off jumbling around then it read: ATHENA. His eyes widened and he lightly nudged Annabeth pointing at the statue of her mother. "Hey, look, it's Athena."

Annabeth's gray eyes twinkled at the statue of her mother. "I wonder if she really looks like that." She said aloud then turned to Naruto staring in his electric blue eyes.

Naruto stared in her steel gray eyes then a smile spread across his lips. "We'll find out, Wise Girl. That's a promise of a lifetime." The two stared into one another's eyes. Gray into blue. Blue into gray.

"Guys," Grover began walking forward using his crutches and the others followed, "check. This. Out."

Ino gasped looking up at the statue of Athena, she saw the Goddess's golden tiara and in the middle of it was a glowing green pearl. "The pearl!"

Percy smiled, "That was easy."

Annabeth scoffed. "Easy? It's thirty feet in the air and this place is _filled_ with tourists." Goddess of Wisdom's daughter knows best.

"I have an idea." Ino said getting the rest to look at her questionably. "We'll come back after this place closes. Come on." Percy nodded along with Annabeth and Naruto as they followed her to the bathroom.

"Or I could just throw my crutch up there." Grover suggested. "See the pearl fall out."

"Grover!" Percy called on his best friend.

"Perce, I'm just sayin' it's _not_ a bad idea."

Night time came quickly, the group were in the women's restroom waiting in the stalls. They dropped their feet on the floor then exited the stalls walking out of the bathroom.

"Let's move." Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir..." Grover mumbled.

"'Kay, guys, I'm gonna fly up like Superman..." Naruto explained to them.

"Cool." Grover nodded.

"...I'm going to use Luke's awesome flying shoes..."

"Cool."

"...I'm gonna-shit!" Naruto cursed as he pulled everyone behind a column.

Ino narrowed her sea green eyes at Naruto, "What the hell, Air Head?"

Naruto and the others peeked from behind the column to see the janitors cleaning the floor and Athena's statue. You must keep a Goddess's statue clean for great fortune. But they're just mortals so they aren't getting that from the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Okay...so what are we going to do?" Percy asked them but they stayed quiet. So much team effort.

Annabeth grinned taking out a harpoon loading it up. "Okay, guys...I got this."

Grover turned to her, "You got-" His eyes widened at the harpoon. "Whoa! Whoa! Aye, yo, aye! You gonna kill the janitors?" He questioned his best friend in a loud whisper.

"Chill." Was all Annabeth said before walking to another column to get closer to the janitors.

"Those are workin' class Americans!"

Naruto blinked. "Wow, she's just going to kill 'em right off the brig."

The others eyes widened in shock as Annabeth shot everyone last one of the janitors and everyone last one of them fell down with painful groans. Annabeth then stepped out of the column and placed her harpoon in her back pocket. The others went over to her still shocked at what she did. She is one tough Demigoddess. Percy looked as if he was going to hurl at seeing the bodies and Naruto felt a bit of nausea coming on too.

"Ah! Why the hell did you _do_ that?!" Grover asked her starting to panic.

Annabeth glared at the satyr, "They're _not dead_!" She snapped at him making him flinch. "They're unconscious." Grover nodded with a sigh of relief. "Now we have thirty minutes. Come on!" She ran to the front of the statue with Percy, Ino and Naruto.

Grover dragged all the unconscious bodies of the groaning janitors to the corner. He stepped over them walking over to the rest he saw Annabeth take out her Apple laptop and Naruto tying the flying shoes that were on his feet. "Yo! What's crackin'?"

"Luke!" Annabeth exclaimed video chatting the sandy blonde.

 _"Annabeth!"_ Video Luke greeted his friend.

"How do you turn on the shoes?"

 _"Tell Naruto's he's gotta break into a run...okay? He's gotta build up speed like...like a...like a jet on a runway. But it's gonna take some practice."_

Naruto turned to the statue he made his favorite hand sign creating eleven clones of him. "Alright, clones! Here's the job! Lift me up, run, then use all the power you have to throw me then I'll just fly! Easy as pie!"

One clone grinned, "Ooh! Ooh! You just rhymed!" He pointed out.

"Okay! Whatever! It isn't like we're in kindergarten you idiot!" Another clone frowned.

"Are you calling me a idiot?"

"He called me the idiot!"

"You're the idiot! Idiot!"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Those are fighting words!"

Grover stared at the clones arguing and nodded slowly. "This is gonna take _awhile_."

Ino sighed. "But we _don't_ have 'awhile.' We need to hurry up and get that pearl then head to the next location!"

"Naruto's!" Percy called on them before an all out clone war could start. The clones faced him. "Uh, just disappear and let the _real_ Naruto get the pearl."

The clones glanced at each other.

One clone jumped up with a raised hand. "I'm the real Naruto!"

"No! Me!"

"Ah-Ah! I am!"

"You're a liar! I am!"

"You're not the real Naruto! I am because I'm awesomer!"

" **Release!** " Yelled the real Naruto who made the clones vanish in puffs of smoke. "Maybe clones was a bad idea." He grinned sheepishly.

Percy raised a brow, "You think?"

Naruto faced the statue rubbing his hands together, "Watch and learn, Seaweed Brain!" He laughed running his feet then lifted off the ground causing him to yelp. The shoes flew him up closer to the statue he tried to grab the pearl but the shoes brought him down he grabbed the statue's...uh, well, heh heh, chest. Grover and Percy's flinched at that while Annabeth and Ino looked away. But Ino had to get one more glance or a few hundreds more.

The blonde climbed up the statue all the way up to the tiara he grabbed the pearl and pried it off the tiara, he grinned presenting it to his friends who cheered for him. He lowered himself down and fist bumped Percy and Grover. He then side hugged Ino and Annabeth captured him in a tight embrace which he happily accepted by hugging back.

"Alright, let's grab everything, let's-" Annabeth was cut off by Naruto who had wide eyes.

"Uh oh...uh oh..." Naruto mumbled seeing the janitors side-by-side glaring them. He released Annabeth tapping the others pointing at the janitors.

"Oh crap..." Grover muttered under his breath he gave Percy's chest a light pat. "Don't worry, guys, I got this." He took a step forward looking all president like. "Hey guys! I'm with _Park Recreational Services_! You guys have been caught sleepin' on the job! You better be glad that I'm not writin' you guys up! This is the last damn time-"

 **"We've been expecting you, Mr and Mrs. Jackson."** The janitors said all at once in a deep monster like voice. **"You as well, Mr. Uzumaki."**

Percy sighed. "Not again..."

"Here we go..." Ino muttered.

Naruto smirked. "I'm starting to like at how famous I am! The more people who sound like they want to kill me and take away my Chakra and Ninetails not to mention trying to kill Ino and Percy...the more ass kicking I can do!"

 **"Just give us the lightning bolt, Naruto Uzumaki's Chakra and the Ninetailed Fox Demon we will let you go."**

Ino took a step forward and pointed to Percy. "For the last freaking time! I'm not associated with Percy!"

Percy stood next to her. "And I _don't_ have the lightning bolt!"

"And you idiots aren't taking my Chakra, power, energy, Ninetails or whatever else you want from me!" Naruto hissed at the janitors cracking his knuckles seeing that a fight was soon going to begin.

One of the guy's cupped a hand over his mouth coughing out a medium flame of fire. Naruto dropped his arms to his side after seeing that. He was going to be toasted...literally.

Grover nodded backing up with the others, "Okay... _this_ is bad."

The janitors starting mutating together becoming one. They formed into a...

"Hydra!" Annabeth cried pulling her friends as she led them behind the column. "Guys, watch out because these things can spew out," A huge blast of fire was delivered from the Hydra, "FIRE!" Naruto was behind a column with Annabeth while Percy was with Grover and Ino was by herself. Naruto felt something burning his shoulder he looked at his left shoulder to see flames of fire on it he yelped patting the fire away but the pearl flew out of his hand.

Naruto cursed under his breath he took out Luke's shield and switched it into it's full size. He saw one of the Hydra's head come charge at him as he peeked, the blonde protected his self by hitting the shield on the Hydra's head making it growl darkly. That wasn't good. The Hydra hurled a fireball at Naruto causing him to back up quickly but he stumbled and fell back landing roughly on his rear. He then threw a few kunai's in the Hydra's throat. The Hydra head wailed in pain as the kunai's stabbed it's throat.

Annabeth unsheathed her celestial bronze dagger and began to swing her dagger at a Hydra had that tried to grab her with it's mouth. Ino took out her pencils pressing the erasers down turning them into twin swords she now calls: Thalassa. She and Annabeth swung their weapons at the head trying to back it away. Ino then jerked one of her Thalassa in the Hydra's eye making it let out a screeching sound but Annabeth threw her dagger in it's right eye blinding that eye. The head began to retreat away. But now...the two girls had another head to deal with.

One of the head's roared at Grover causing him to fall back with Naruto.

"Oh! You got a sweet tooth, eh?" Grover jumped up to his feet-er hooves? Doesn't matter. He dug through his left and right jacket pocket throwing candy bars in the head's mouth which it happily accepted.

Percy uncapped his pen transforming it into his sword, Riptide. He thrusted his sword at the Hydra head that snapped it's gigantic fangs at him. Naruto saw how Percy looked like he was going to get killed instantly, the blonde sprinted forward in front of the son of Poseidon, he drew his sword and slashed the Hydra head's left and right eye making blood spurt out everywhere. Some shot on Percy who grimaced trying to get it off his hoodie. Naruto frowned at this. Why in the world would you be worried about blood on your hoodie when there is one of the Hydra heads trying to kill your ass?

Naruto ran forward using the flying shoes to soar towards the whole Hydra that tried to put him in it's mouth. He then slashed his sword at one of the Hydra's head making the head fall down on the floor. Annabeth saw this she tried calling after Naruto telling him to stop, but his awesomeness was in the way of hearing her. Naruto yelped as all of the heads barfed out a giant fireball at him, he lifted his hands and a wave of air redirected the fire at the Hydra.

He continued to cut and slash all the Hydra heads. He flew down to his friends with a grin.

"How fucking awesome was that?" Naruto grinned wildly he then fist bumped Grover who also shared the same grin as Naruto. Percy clapped the blonde on the shoulder with a smile. Percy felt a bit saddened that he wasn't the one to do something as cool Naruto did. He was somewhat, now, jealous of the blonde. "I _just_ killed that stupid thing! I was all like pow pow pow! And it was like, Gr! Rar! Kill you guys! But-"

Annabeth narrowed her gray eyes at Naruto. " _Killed it_?! You only made it worst, Air Head!"

Naruto blinked. "What, _exactly_ , are you talking about, Wise Girl?"

"Naruto, when you cut off on Hydra head...two more grow back."

"Wait...there were five heads...I cut them all off. So," Naruto's eyes widened, "t-t-t-t..." He turned slowly facing the Hydra seeing that the heads started to grow back. Inside, his heart screamed at seeing this. The Hydra now had..."TEN HEADS!" He yelped as a huge fireball was delivered from all ten heads. The group ran back to their spots behind the columns to avoid the fire. Naruto turned to Annabeth, Ino, Grover and Percy. "Distract it for me so I can get the pearl!"

Percy frowned. "Why can't I come with you?"

Naruto exhaled sharply through his nose. "I don't really have time to argue!"

Percy crossed his arms over his chest with a huff then mumbled something under his breath. Naruto felt sparks of electricity on the tips of his fingers. He was going to sprint over to the other side but he felt someone grab his shoulder spinning him around, it was Annabeth who had on a frown.

Annabeth cupped the left side of his cheek making his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up. "Just _please_ be careful." Before Naruto could respond she placed a gently light kiss to his cheek. When she pulled back Naruto was flustered, he stammered but she rushed for him to go. He saluted her then sprinted to the other side.

Ino then smiled when Annabeth started shooting arrows at the Hydra. One arrow struck it in one of the Hydra head's eye then throat. Ino prayed to her father she then kissed Thalassa she threw it at the Hydra's eye. A wrenching sound was heard from it as it groaned in pain then blood spurted out like a fountain. Grover dunked while Percy dropped to the floor, Grover drew his dagger and threw it at one of the Hydra head's. It gulped the dagger down getting Grover to pout. That was his favorite dagger!

One of the Hydra head's saw Naruto running to the other side on the corner of it's eye. The head roared at it's fellow Hydra head's and they faced Naruto who looked back with a worried look as he tried running faster. The Hydra head's worked together to spew out a huge fireball that traveled behind Naruto who screamed and slid behind what looked like a casket. He tried to catch his breath he wiped the sweat off his forehead but winced as the fireball struck the wall.

Naruto sighed in relief he peeked out and saw the pearl only inches away he stretched his arm out to grab it but he froze when a glob of slobber dropped on his head, he glanced up to see the Hydra glaring fireballs and Hell at him. He grinned nervously scooting away slowly he peeked out once more only to see a Hydra head glaring at him too. What. The. Fucking. Gods! Did these Hydra heads plan this?

He had nowhere to go. Except for the wall but...the Hydra head in front of him opened it's large gross slimy mouth. Naruto saw flames of fire rising in it's throat. Naruto tried to think he hit his right and let temples using his fists he clutched his head not knowing what to do.

 _"How about try using air or lightning. Ugh, but those are your father's powers. Just use one of the two!"_ A feminine voice ranged through his head. Who was this woman? Usually he hears his father's voice...who was she?

Naruto then lifted his hand concentrating he then jumped when bolts of lightning bursts through the ceiling and striking the Hydra causing it to wail in pain. Naruto then blinked. Did...Did he just summon lightning bolts? Whoa. Cool new power! He then concentrated once more and a gush of wind pushed the Hydra back. He jumped to his feet he slid under the Hydra's legs grabbing the pearl he flipped to his feet running to the door with the others.

Annabeth and Naruto tried to push the door open but it would not budge one bit. Everyone panicked when the Hydra recovered and roared running over to them.

The thing going through everyone's mind was... _Shit, we're all fucking dead._

Grover ran over to Percy's backpack and took out Medusa's head. He held it up at the Hydra as it tried to dive down on the him, he looked away lifting up Medusa's sunglasses letting her work her magic. Even though she is dead. He heard the sounds of hardening he opened his eyes seeing that the Hydra instantly turned into solid stone. He blinked.

Ino smiled, "Grover, you're a genius!"

Grover panted lowly with a grin, "Wooo!" He cheered then pecked Medusa on the cheek. He grimaced at his actions wiping his mouth. "Ugh...that's nasty." Ino walked up to him to embrace him he blushed then embraced her back, when she pulled back she pecked his cheek leaving him flushed.

* * *

After leaving the Parthenon, the group stopped at a Night Diner to grab some food since...they were hungry! The group sat at a booth eating, laughing and talking nonstop. Having a good time. That is, until the news came on.

 _"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program, to bring you this special report. Scientists are baffled by what now appears to be a single storm cloud that is expanding much over Europe and Asia. Moving towards the United States. Savage winds, rains and mammoth waves are being reported along the coastlines of several continents, so far...countries everywhere are preparing for the worst."_

"The Gods are angry." Annabeth muttered loud enough for the rest to hear. "We _need_ to get the last two pearls." She turned to Naruto. "Where's the next location?" She asked him.

Naruto rustled through his pocket then unfolded the map spreading it out on the table for the others to see. "Uh...let's see, we are going to..." His blue eyes widened in disbelief and excitement. "Hellz yeah." He grinned.

Grover matched the grin Naruto had, "Guys, looks like we've got ourselves a _good_ one!" He exclaimed. "We're goin' to Vegas!"

* * *

 **I really hoped you liked it! Review, Favorite and of course...FOLLOW!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**1, 2, 3, 4...get ready get set. Read this thing.**

* * *

Kushina whistled while ordering her ninja scrolls from awesomest to least awesomest. She was in her Temple, she was mad as hell at her so called, _lover_ , Zeus. But she did not feel like speaking with him, even though he has visited her Temple a bunch of times asking for her forgiveness (since she was one of the best sex partners he's ever had, hint hint). And she was suppose to get a visit from her _lover's_ wife, Hera, who she hated very, very, very, VERY much.

The woman treated Kushina as if she was a seven year old! Hera hated Kushina too, the only two reasons are because Zeus was playing around with the Goddess of Ninja's and had a child with her. Hera wanted to sit with Kushina and have a nice talk. Oh yeah, Kushina was going to talk alright.

"Hello!"

Kushina sighed pausing from what she was doing waiting for Hera to come in. But it wasn't Hera, it was Zeus's other Godly son, Apollo. Kushina deadpanned at seeing the Sun God. He has a massive crush on her, Kushina did in fact think Apollo was hot but then again she thought Zeus was also hot.

Apollo grinned strutting over to her, "What's up, Sugar Lips?" He winked seductively at the red head who rolled her gray eyes at the blonde.

"Hi," Kushina placed on a small smile with her arms folded over her chest, "Apollo." She cleared her throat leaning on her shelf full of scrolls. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to let you know that my cabin is getting sick and tired of your cabin trying to date them."

Apollo waved that off, "They're just following their daddy's footsteps." He then wrapped his arm around Kushina's waist she blushed slightly at the warmth on his arm. "Who would not love a sexy Goddess and her good-looking Mortal children? By the way, since they are the only children you have. I thought that you and I could make some Divine ones."

Kushina swatted his arm off her waist, "You came here for a reason...it'd better be good."

"Oh, I was just wondering if the gorgeous and sexy _you_ ," Apollo pointed at her, "and the fabulous handsome _me_ ," He now pointed at himself, "could have a _playtime_...if you know what I mean." He wiggled his golden brows.

"No, and I never will have a _playtime_ with you."

"Ohh, you're playing hard to get. That's sexy."

"Go to the Mortal World and go have a playtime with a guy."

Apollo blushed. "It sounds weird the way you say it..."

Kushina patted his shoulder, "It shouldn't sound weird when you _are_ in fact, Bisexual." She said making him pout. She sighed. "If I agree to have a playtime with you, will you leave me alone until the end of the Summer Solstice?" She asked the God who's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Yes!"

Kushina then punched the Sun God hard on his jaw sending him crashing into her shelves. Her red hair began to wave around like an octopus while her eyes turned white full of anger and a evil grin spread across her lips. "Still want to have a playtime?"

Apollo gulped wiping the gold ichor that dribbled down his bottom lip to his chin, "NO! NO! Nevermind!" He cried as she stomped loudly over to him. "I'll get going!" He jumped to his feet and dashed out of the Temple screaming, 'My girl is trying to destroy me!'

"Oh Kushina."

Kushina then let her hair fall back down and her eyes went back to their normal color. She growled with a dark sigh. "One idiot down...one more to go..." She mumbled.

"Kushina! Where are you?!"

"Coming Lady Hera!" Kushina faked a gleeful tone.

* * *

The red pickup truck arrived at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Grover parked the truck in the parking lot, as everyone began to jump out he started blabbering about Poker, Blackjack and other things.

"...remember to _always_ split the eights and _never_ the tens, okay?" Grover explained taking out his crutches Adrial rolled his amber eyes with a snarl.

Naruto nodded with a grin, "Okay." Annabeth pulled his ear cursing at him in Ancient Greek. The idiot was following along with what Grover was saying! They weren't staying at the Casino!

Annabeth pushed Naruto away as he rubbed his throbbing ear with a pout. "Grover, we are not here to stay, remember?"

"We got Acey Deucey, Baccarat-" Grover ignored Annabeth until she finally cut him off.

"Grover!" Annabeth said sternly making him whimper. "We are _not_ here to gamble, we are here to find the remaining pearls and that's all."

Grover sighed, "Fine, fine..." He mumbled. "Go ahead and take the fun out of it..." As the group began to walk in Grover's black eyes lit up. "This is _nice_!" The group gasped at seeing all the wonder things this Casino-no this Heaven had! "Okay, this place is officially dope!" Naruto whispered to Adrial then placed the lion in his backpack zipping it a little so Adrial could breathe some.

Naruto stuck his index finger in a chocolate fountain he sucked on his finger with wide eyes, "This chocolate tastes better than a Hershey bar!" He exclaimed. Naruto stuck his entire hand in the fountain he grinned at seeing the chocolate drip down his hand he smeared the liquid chocolate around his mouth he gulped down the tasty liquid. Ino frowned at seeing chocolate around his mouth. "What?" He sucked on each of his fingers.

Annabeth rolled her eyes with a sigh.

A worker in a green uniform ran up to the group with a paper, "Here's your complimentary Lotus phonebook."

"Thanks, but we're not staying." Annabeth said, she and the group tried walking out of the crowd.

The worker caught up with them, "Please, I insists it's good for _everything_ in the Hotel and Casino-"

"Get the hell _away_ from us pal!" Ino glared at the worker who gulped. "We aren't staying! Now go before I kick your ass!" The worker then nodded before he quickly walked away from the group.

Percy turned to his sister. "Don't you think that was a _bit_ too much?"

Ino scoffed, "He'll be fine."

"Okay...that guy was persistent." Grover commented.

"Yeah." Percy said as if it were obvious. The group stopped at a fountain and saw a bunch of festival like rides with colorful lights. "Okay...we're here for one thing. And _one_ thing only..." He trailed off at seeing the rides. He was amazed just like the others.

"Wow." Naruto and Annabeth muttered in unison staring at the rides.

Percy smiled, "That is _really_ awesome."

"No chizz." Ino mumbled not taking her dark sea green eyes off the rides.

"Where would we find a green pearl in this place?" Percy mused.

Grover drooled at seeing a waitress with a skin tight short green dress walk by, "Maybe on a cocktail waitress or a showgirl! Let's start there!" He grinned following the waitress. The others sighed following behind him.

"Can I get you something?"

Grover took a step back when he heard the feminine voice he saw that it was a waitress in the same attire but holding a plate full of pink cookie petals.

"Try our Lotus Flowers! They're _so_ good. It's our signature dish!"

Another waitress then showed up then others surrounding the group with plates of Lotus Flowers.

Grover took two Lotus Flowers. "Oh...really? Signature..." Percy took one, Annabeth took one, Naruto took two and Ino took three. The waitresses then walked away with straight faces. "Yo! do we have to pay for this?" He shouted at the waitresses.

"Guess we don't." Percy shrugged.

"It's free." Naruto said.

Ino sighed, "It better be. Because if it isn't, I will shove these Lotus's down those waitresses dresses." She threw one Lotus in her mouth and began to chew. Her facial expression then softened as a sweet flavor waved around her mouth. "Not...bad. Not bad at all."

Percy bit off his then nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's _really_ good." He chewed feeling the sweet flavor rush around his mouth.

"Mmm...wow!" Grover exclaimed as he chewed one of his. "This is the most delicious thing I have ever consumed." Annabeth chewed with wide eyes nodding.

"Wow! It tastes like ramen, but with sugar and lots of candy and other sweet things inside!" Naruto grinned chewing he then stuffed the other Lotus's in his mouth.

The group then saw the room turn purple then everything turned into slow motion as they looked around. Their eyes met full of excitement and they bursts out in laughter as if they were drunk. "Wow!" They exclaimed.

"Guys, why don't we stay here for awhile?" Annabeth suggested.

"Awesome idea, Wise Girl!" Naruto grinned poking her shoulder then the two laughed. Grover bleated with a grin. Naruto then remembered something. "Wait a sec...but aren't we on a time sensitive quest right now?" He asked the group and they laughed at him. Naruto frowned. "Aren't we...?"

"I can't remember." Grover said.

Naruto grinned, "I forgot what I was about to say."

Annabeth smiled, "I think I figured it out." She spoke up. "I think I know _why_ we're here."

"Why are we here?" Percy asked the daughter of Wisdom.

"To have fun!"

Ino grinned drunkenly, "Yes!" She pointed at Annabeth. "That is exactly why!"

"O-Okay then!" Naruto's grin grew. "Let's stay here forever! Let's never leave!" The group then bursts out laughing once more. Guess that was a yes.

Minutes later, Ino was with nineteen muscular guys. She acted as if they were her posse, the guys on the side of her fed her more and more Lotus Flowers. Grover was walking with twelve girls around him the one on the side of him was holding his crutches while he walked.

Percy was gulping down small drinks and people around him were chanting, 'Chug! Chug! Chug!' He swallowed hard then shot up with a winning grin as he danced around the people who praised him. His eyes it up at seeing a waitress give him a plat full of Lotus Flowers which he accepted by stuffing his mouth full of them.

Naruto and Annabeth were playing Poker with some motorcycle guys. Naruto and Annabeth grinned at each other then laid their cards down for the guys to see. Their eyes widened at seeing the cards. Naruto and Annabeth had won. The son of Zeus and daughter of Athena jumped up hugging each other while the guys offered them some Lotus Flowers. The guys, Annabeth and Naruto ate the Flowers while telling hilarious stories.

Ino was in Heaven. She was seated in a massage chair in a white robe, she had cucumbers over her eyes and her hair was covered in a blue towel. The guys were painting her toenails, fingernails and feeding her grapes. She sighed dreamily loving the treatment she was receiving. Ino grinned at feeling a hot towel laid over her forehead. This was paradise.

Awhile later, Naruto and Annabeth were together holding each other while slow dancing to some music.

"This is nice." Annabeth whispered in the blonde's ear as he smiled.

"Yeah...never thought I'd be _this_ close to you." Naruto whispered as she rested her head on his chest listening to the sounds of his heartbeat. "You're just so amazing..."

Annabeth lifted her head up to stare in his eyes, "So are you..."

Adrial peeked out of his master's backpack to see the action. The two leaned in getting closer and closer to each other's lips, their lips were only inches away, a small smile spread across both their lips. Adrial was biting his nails praying to Rhea that the two would kiss. But their lips brushed against each other, almost about to kiss, Adrial now had a grin growling happily.

The lights dimed and on the stage Grover appeared with some dancers behind him. He wore a black fedora, white sparkly Michael Jackson gloves, a black jacket, orange tank top, jeans and black shoes. His back faced the crowd and this made Naruto and Annabeth break apart looking on stage, Adrial cried out in agony. When was he going to see the kiss?! This is the second those two were interrupted!

"Yo, DJ!" Grover shouted to the DJ who raised a brow. "Lemme see some _real_ funk!" The DJ nodded with a grin as he started to spin records and play music. Grover tore off his jeans and jacket then kicked off his shoes. He then began to dance like Michael Jackson with the dancers beside him. Ino, Percy, Naruto and Annabeth watched their friend/teammate dominate the stage. They cheered once he moonwalked.

A waitress handed Ino, Percy, Annabeth and Naruto Lotus Flowers with a kind smile then walked away.

Naruto was about to pop the Lotus in his mouth...

 _"No, sweetie, don't eat that disgusting thing! It dulls the mind! Keeps you prisoner."_ Spoke a familiar female voice.

Naruto frowned at the Lotus in his hand he squashed it then brushed the crumbs on the ground. He turned to Annabeth who was munching on her Lotus with a grin. "I'm...uh, gonna find Adrial some uh, food. I'll be back."

"Okay!" Annabeth giggled.

Naruto walked away from Annabeth and into the Arcade room.

 _Well it's about time you figured out what was going on._ Said a child mixed with a beast like voice.

Naruto swung his head around looking for the voice he then rubbed his left temple, "Must be dad or that girl talking to me again..." He mumbled continuing walking.

 _But it's not either of them!_ The voice whined. _It's me! Adrial, duh._

"Adrial?" Naruto took the cub out of his backpack with a raised brow. Adrial grinned at him. "Whoa...talking lion...talking lion."

 _It's about time...Lady Rhea wanted me to come check to see if you were okay._ Adrial said with a toothy smile. _Ya look fine to me, Naruto!_

"Wait...Granny Rhea can talk to lions?"

Adrial shook his head, _She's right. You_ do _lack in Greek Mytho._ Naruto bit his bottom lip in shame. _But lions are Lady Rhea's favorite animals. So because of that, she loves to talk with them. Including me. All lions even in far out places worship her. We think of her as the Queen of Lions! Cool, right?_ Naruto nodded. _I guess she gave the ability to you too. But, can I tell you something?_ He asked licking his furry whiskery lips.

"What?"

 _Can I eat that satyr guy? You know, Clover?_

"No! He's my best friend! And his name is 'Grover'."

 _Whateves, anyways, where are we going?_ Adrial questioned full of curiosity.

"I dunno, but I'm just taking a look around." Naruto answered continuing walking around and he placed Adrial on his head.

"Another Lotus Flower?" Asked a waitress holding a plate full of delicious savory Lotus Flowers in Naruto's face.

Naruto swallowed hard trying to stop himself from taking one. "Nah, I'm good." He hurried away from the waitress.

 _"Look_ around _you._ " The familiar female voice spoke to him in his head. Naruto frowned looking at everyone. _"Focus, my son. Focus!"_

"Another Lotus Flower, sir?" Asked another waitress.

Naruto grunted, "Not hungry lady!" He walked over to a guy who looked like he was from the fifties. The guy was grumbling with a sigh groaning. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

The guy then pouted, "I'm waitin' for my doll face ta hurry her butt up and dance with me."

"Doll face?" Naruto asked with a snicker. "Dude, nobody says 'doll face' anymore."

The guy now got face level with Naruto, "Oh, you took my doll face, eh?" He growled cracking his knuckles then spat the toothpick out of his mouth.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the guy, "I didn't take your dumb doll face!" He yelled gritting his teeth. "I don't even know who the hell your damn doll face is!"

"You kiddin' me? Everybody knows her!" The guy snapped stepping back from the son of Zeus. "She's Marilyn Monroe!"

"Marilyn Monroe?" Naruto repeated. "You gotta be kidding me. She died years ago man. Do you know what year this is?" He asked with a deadpanned look.

"Y'know what I hate more than people tryin' ta stealin' my doll face? Liars! Marilyn ain't dead, bub! She's been in the bathroom! The year is 1959!"

Naruto and Adrial's eyes widened in disbelief, "1-1959/ _1-1959_?!" They screamed. Naruto slowly backed away then ran away from the guy. Naruto continued walking.

 _Okay, that guy was strange._ Adrial said.

"Yeah...Marilyn Monroe's dead. You think he's been here for a bunch of years waiting for her to walk out of the bathroom?" Naruto asked the cub.

Adrial sighed, _Probably...but Marilyn was a Demigod._

"She was?"

 _Yeah, Demigod daughter of Apollo. Her mother was a nutjob. Kidnapped poor Marilyn once._ Adrial explained. _Kidnapped from one of Marilyn's foster homes. Sacked the girl. A shame really._

Naruto was about to ask something until he groaned lightly rubbing his right temple.

 _"You must escape here, Naruto. Wake up! Wake up now!"_ Said both the female and male voice.

Naruto continued to lowly groan while rubbing his temple.

Another waitress approached him, "You could _really_ use a Lotus Flower." She said waving the plate around the blonde's face.

"Get that shit away from me." Naruto growled walking past the waitress.

"Would like another?" Asked another waitress.

"No!" Naruto yelled speeding up his pace. These waitresses were pissing him off.

Adrial's eyes widened and he patted his master's head, _Hey, look._ Naruto turned to where Adrial was talking about. He grinned at seeing the last two pearls on a pool table. Naruto was about to grab them until-

A waitress went up to Naruto, "Another Lotus Flower?" She asked. "We insists."

Naruto glared at the waitress, "Fuck off." He said simply. The waitress now had a hurt expression.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Uzumaki?" Asked the manager who walked up to Naruto. Naruto was about to say 'yes' until he heard the manager say his last name, he didn't know this guy.

"No." Naruto shook his head. "Everything is _okay_ in Hello Kitty Land." He then backed up walking away quickly.

The manager turned away pressing his earpiece. "Naruto Uzumaki's awake."

Naruto walked into the room he left out of he spotted Annabeth dancing with Ino he rushed over to them and snatched the Lotus Flowers out of their hands. He smashed them with his foot making the two girls frown at him.

 _Nicely done._ Adrial smirked.

"Thanks." Naruto patted Adrial's head getting a low growl from the cub. Naruto chuckled then focused on Ino and Annabeth he grabbed their arms dragging them to where Percy was. "We're leaving."

"What?" Annabeth frowned. "But we're having so much fun."

"No we're not!" Naruto said. "This Casino is dulling your minds!"

Ino scoffed, "Dulling minds?" She repeated. "How can it dull one's mind if it's not going in your head?"

 _It is still dulling your minds._ Adrial said.

"Knock it off." Naruto flicked Adrial's furry forehead causing him to hiss at the blonde. Naruto then saw Percy dancing with a group of guys. Naruto stopped walking to face Annabeth and Ino he released their arms with a sigh. "Okay, I'm going to get Perce, _stay right here_." He ordered sternly. "Promise?"

Ino sighed rolling her eyes, "Whatever...you're such a party pooper." She mumbled.

Annabeth smiled, "Fine. We'll stay."

Naruto looked at both of them he then made a hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** A clone popped up behind him. "Go get Percy. I wouldn't leave these two girls by themselves." Annabeth and Ino gasped at the son of Zeus. The clone nodded then walked over to where Percy was.

"I can't believe I _actually_ thought you were cute."

"You thought I was..." Naruto trailed off with a faint blush. He could not believe what his crush told him! She actually thought that he was cute. Nice..."Are you serious?"

"Duh." Annabeth blushed.

"Okay, now I feel awkward." Ino coughed.

Adrial was about to say something until he saw Percy be thrown on Naruto who flinched but caught his best friend. The clone of Naruto grinned then popped in a puff of smoke. Percy backed off Naruto with a frown. Naruto raised a brow at this but shook that off, he needed to find Grover, now. He waved for the others to follow him which they obeyed. Percy muttered something unfriendly about Naruto.

Naruto spotted Grover sitting in a lounge chair with a grin while a bunch of girls surrounded him so that they could rub all over his body. Naruto and the others ran over to the satyr. "Groves! Groves! Get your furry ass up! We've gotta go now!"

Grover frowned, "What? Wait, look, Naru, your _timin'_ is terrible. Okay?" He said sitting up. Ino did not looked pleased at how the girls were eying him and touching him. "Dude, we're headin' to the chapel! We're gettin' married!" He announced with a smile.

Percy smiled, Ino now had fire in her eyes and wanted to destroy each one of those girls and Annabeth smiled happy for her best satyr friend.

Annabeth cooed, "Romantic!" She then linked her arm with Naruto's. "Are we going there to?" She asked with her gray eyes full of joy and hope.

Adrial bursts out in laughter, _This is better than Pretty Little Cubs!_

"Us go to the chapel?" Naruto grinned. "I mean...if you want-" Adrial whacked him on the forehead causing him to yelp. "No! No! Not romantic! Romance is gross!"

Grover looked questionably at all the girls, "Which one of ya'll I proposed to?" He asked and all the girls raised their hands. Ino then pushed Naruto out of her way and glared at Grover.

" _Me_! You aluminum brained idiotic satyr!"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Damn...Ino likes Grover?"

 _I have to tell Miko and Lady Rhea about this when we're done with this quest!_ Adrial laughed once more but hissed when Naruto flicked his light pink nose. _Damn you..._

"Oh yeah...that's right..." Grover nodded understanding he stood up then took his hands in Ino's with a smile. "I'm sorry for forgetting."

"What's goin' on?" Naruto asked full of confusion.

Annabeth clapped her hands, "Can I be the maid of honor?" She asked and Ino nodded. Annabeth went over to Ino's right side and the two girls squealed in excitement.

Percy raised his right hand with a grin, "I'll get you both married!"

Naruto grabbed a cup of water and splashed it on the engaged couple's face. Adrial snickered but then jumped on Naruto's right shoulder at seeing the blonde trying to swat him away. "Wake up, damn it!"

Grover placed a hand on Naruto's left shoulder with a smirk, "Ay, yo, man! You're _such_ a buzzkill."

 _Dude, buzzkill is so seventies/_ "Dude, buzzkill is _so_ seventies!" Adrial and Naruto deadpanned in unison.

Annabeth turned to Naruto, "Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked with a concerned expression. " _Why_ are you doing this?"

"You four have got to wake up!" Naruto cried. "Now!" Grover was making flirty faces at Ino who shot them back at him. "Darn it," He turned Grover and Ino around facing him, "look at me! You guys ate those mind fuzzer flowers! Those things will get you trapped! Trapped! Here! You will never ever ever ever ever EVER want to leave!"

Grover, Ino, Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened. They could not believe what was going on. Naruto saw the manager dude talking to a guard pointing at him and the group. Uh oh...

"Shit..." Naruto muttered. "W-We have to get the heck out of here! Let's go!" He threw Percy his backpack which he caught. The group began to run. They needed to escape this place.

When they reached the lobby that was filled with people, they were greeted by some guards.

Some surrounded Grover who panicked. He kicked a guard behind him in the chest knocking the guard down. Grover used his crutch to hit a guard in the neck he then repeatedly hit one guard in the back using his crutch. Grover smashed both his crutches on the last guard's head. The people gasped at what just happened this made Grover smile then run away catching up with the others.

Naruto's eyes flickered red at seeing guard running towards him, he spun around pressing down on his pen turning it into his sword. Electro then flipped the guard over by hitting Electro at the guard's feet. Naruto created a hand sign creating four copies of him that started to punch, kick and flip over guards that tried to stop him and the others from escaping. The real Naruto drew four kunai's and shurikens he threw them at some guards who fell face flat trying not to get hit by the celestial weapons. Adrial held on for dear life praying that he would not fall, the cub then jumped in his master's backpack with a gulp.

Annabeth snatched away a elderly woman's cane and slammed it over one guard's shoulder making the guard to fall back and for the can to break in two. Annabeth twirled the piece of the can in her hand then handed it to the woman who now had a shocked look on her wrinkly face, the daughter of Athena apologized then dunked away from a guard that almost jumped on top of her.

Percy elbowed a guard in the stomach then jumped over one guard that tried to pummel him in the ground. He then kicked a guard in the shin and swung his right leg across the guard's face knocking the guard down. He grabbed a poolstick to jab one last guard in the gut two times then in the eyes. Percy smirked when the guard fell down.

Ino grabbed a vase and slammed it over a guard's head knocking him out completely. She then slid under the legs of another guard and kicked him in the back of his head. A little girl threw Ino a metal stick, Ino winked at the girl before crashing it against the last guard's nose...probably breaking it...? The little girl handed Ino a black Sharpie marker and the light blonde signed her name on the stick then handed both material back to the girl who grinned. Ino saw her friends running behind her so-called-fiancée, she followed too.

Naruto stopped and ran over to where he saw the pearls. He jumped on the spinner then grabbed the remaining pearls with a grin he stashed them in his pocket and followed the others.

"Car! Car!" Grover yelled running over to the jet black Honda that had a sign that read: WIN THIS CAR! Grover opened the front door hopping into the drivers seat while Ino sat in the shotgun, Percy, Annabeth and Naruto sat in the back. The group panicked at seeing guards almost near them. "Keys! Keys!" He opened the dashboard and found the keys. He then cranked up the car as it roared to life.

"Go! Go!" Naruto urged the satyr. Naruto gulped at seeing the guards about to pounce on the hood of the Honda.

Grover slammed his foot on the gas pedal and he drove forward at a fast speed. The guards and people jumped out of the way and Grover drove straight through the Casino entrance out into the road driving in zig zags almost causing a wreck. He sighed once he finally drove at a normal speed in the right lane on the left side of the road.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Percy mumbled trying to catch his breath.

"Now _that's_ how you get out of a Casino!" Grover yelled. " _That's_ how you drive!"

Ino smiled panting, "Great job, fiancée."

Grover smiled back at her, "Thanks, fiancée."

"Of course, _now_ that all makes sense!" Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy asked both curious and confused.

Annabeth rubbed her forehead, "That was the Lair of the Lotus Eaters." She said. "They have been luring people into their traps since Ancient Times."

Ino frowned at remembering something, "Wait...didn't the same thing happen to Odyseus's soldiers?" She asked and earned a nod from Annabeth. "His soldiers were eating the Lotus's and didn't want to eave but Odyseus dragged them away." She then grinned at Naruto. "History really _does_ repeat itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Odyseus dragged his men away from the Lotus's, you did the same to us."

"Oh...yeah...I get it now."

"Guys, look!" Grover pointed outside slowing his driving speed so that everyone could look at a nearby screen. "Tomorrow's June 21st." He frowned.

Percy shook his head in denial, "No, no, no! It can't be! Today's June 15th."

Ino grumbled with a sigh, "Damn...no, tomorrow's the 21st. We were in that shitty place for five days!"

"Felt like hours..." Grover shook his head lightly focusing on the road.

"Tomorrow's the Solstice!" Percy cried. " _Our_ deadline is tomorrow!"

 _Don't you mean you and Ino's deadline is tomorrow?_ Adrial chuckled lightly. He then growled at feeling Naruto elbow him in the side. _Curse you!_

Grover nodded, "Alright...we gotta move." He said. "Where's Hades at Naru?" He asked speeding his pace up some.

Naruto unfolded the map clicking his tongue, "'Hollywood.' Weird place for a guy who loves being around the dead but...Gods are weird."

Grover exhaled sharply through his nose, "Okay, I can get us there in four hours." He then smirked cockily. "Maybe three." He then started to speed his pace up dodging cars in front or beside him. They made it to where the Hollywood sign was located, it was just many foots away. The group then inhaled at hearing the radio come on.

 _"And now...the latest breaking news from KZLY, a dangerous storm cloud has grown most to cover North America. Authorities in several states are ordering evacuations reporting severe weather conditions."_

The group jumped out of the Honda then ran over to Hollywood sign. Naruto made the rest stop at the 'H' he walked up closer to the letter reading the Greek sentence that swirled around and such.

"'Woe to _all_ the brave souls...'" Naruto read aloud for them to read. His eyes averted to a pile of dirt that started to turn into a hole...a entrance! He patted his friends shoulders pointing at the dirt. The group of friends shared looks but nodded. They walked into the hole and inside were skulls and candles that were lit. It had dim light their heads swung at where they came in only to see the dirt closing the entrance.

They could not escape.

"Okay, I guess there's no turnin' back now." Grover gulped biting his fingernails.

Naruto swallowed hard, "Luke wasn't kidding about it being hard to escape the Underworld."

Adrial peeked out of Naruto's backpack to see if it was alright. Good, no blazing fire, people trying to kill them, the usual. He hopped out stretching then walked over to Grover's right leg sniffing it with mad hungry eyes. Grover saw this and frowned at the cub who wrinkled his pink nose at him.

"Looks like we're stuck in here." Percy mused scanning the area while starting to walk, but, slowly. This made the others follow behind him.

"Yup..." Grover sighed. He glared at Adrial who tried to bite his ankle but looked away innocently whistling. "Ay, yo, Naru, you should feed Adrial."

"Don't worry, G...he won't at your goat leg." Naruto smiled then sent Adrial a hard look. " _Right_?"

Adrial huffed, _Fine...if you're going to be like that!_

Naruto shivered at the skulls that were encased on the walls, he touched one skull with his index finger. The skull felt cold and dusty he then grimaced and wiped his finger on the back of Percy's hoodie. This made Percy look back questionably at Naruto who pretended to be counting his fingers, the Son of the Sea God then looked forward and Naruto snickered.

When the group turned they saw a man in a black long sleeved hooded cloak standing in a wooden boat holding a wooden paddle while staring down at the water that made miserable moaning sounds. Were there souls in there?

Ino nudged her little brother, "Uh, Percy, who's that wannabe Grim Reaper dude?" She asked gripping Thalassa.

Percy exhaled trying to stay calm and look cool, "Don't know," He then pressed down on his pen transforming it into Riptide, "but let's find out."

"Yes captain my captain." Naruto snorted. Percy glared at the blonde who just motioned for him to walk up to the guy. Percy then walked up to the man but they were only eight inches away. The others were behind Percy except for Naruto who was beside him.

The man faced the group with wide scary dark eyes. "Who're you?"

"We have to see Hades." Naruto and Percy said in unison then frowned at each other. This made the others raise brows, but Adrial simply held back a snicker.

The man cleared his throat, "The _living_ are _not_ permitted here." He said. " _Die,_ and come back." He then went back to watching the souls moan miserably.

Grover frowned, "Okay, we won't _die_ and come back." He mocked. "But, you know what? I think I can set this fool straight." He wrapped his left arm around Percy's shoulder. Percy raised a dark brow. "You gotta pay the ferry man." He patted Percy's chest then walked up. "Watch this." He smiled at the cloak man. "Yo! My friend! What up?" He held out his hand for the cloak man to high five but instead he shot Grover a wide eyed look. Grover dropped his hand. "Alright, guess not. You like _dead_ people, right?" He then jumbled through his jacket pocket and pulled out some dollar bills. "I got a few dead people you might recognize. Check this out: Jackson, Grant and look at who's joinin' the party. Benjamin Franklin." He waved the bills around. "Yeah, you like that don't ya?" The cloak man gave Grover a straight face. "Look take the money, give us a boat ride and you get a interior decorator because it is _too_ depressing up in here! Alright?" The cloak man held out his hand and Grover slapped the bills in his hand. "There ya go."

The cloak man still had his hand out, smoke rose from the bills then the money bursts into flames. Naruto's jaw dropped as did Grover's. The man then stopped the fire only to see that the money was charred he then crumbled it and dropped it down by Grover's feet.

"That was a hundred seventy dollars!" Grover cried staring at his now charred money. He felt like mourning.

Ino tapped Naruto who replied with a, 'hm?' "I need those Drachmas Wise Girl gave you at Aunty Em's." Naruto nodded then dug in his pocket dropping the Greek money in her palm. He was about to ask what she was going to do with it until she held out her hand to the cloak man who faced her. Her breath turned shaky.

The cloak man quickly took the Drachma from her stashing it inside of his cloak.

"Climb aboard."

* * *

 **Here we are! Here we are! Just one more chapter left until the end of Book One.**

 **#GetReadyForSeaOfMonsters!**

 **Anyways, plase review, favorite, follow...the usual! Bye Bye!**

 **(PS, please read A Ripple Through Fate, a story created by Owieeey, and...oh, who would have thought? Me! Yep, I'm Co-Writer. But please check it out! Thanks!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like cupcakes? I do too! You should totally get some after reading this action packed chapter.**

* * *

The group of friends were sitting in the boat to take them to Hades. The cloak man stood to use the paddle to push his boat, they were now in a place that looked like Hell. It was hot...mostly because of the fire below them. Naruto frowned at hearing the cries and screams in the fire. He couldn't see the people who made the screams, fire covered everything below them.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the smell of blood, sweat and musk.

"We're in Hell..." Naruto muttered and his sweat dropped.

"Welcome to the Underworld." The cloak man said. "... _T_ _his_ is the Hellish part of the Underworld."

Adrial gulped, _Please do not let Hades throw us down there, Lady Rhea._ He prayed.

Percy and the others saw different belongings float past them slowly. He used Riptide to point at the things. "What is all this?"

" _Scrappy_ human misery." The cloak man hissed with disgust. "Who's lost hopes... _dreams_ , wishes that never came true."

Ino gently grabbed a compass out of the line. She eyed it to see that it was broken, dirty and old, she then threw it to the side letting it float back in the line. The entire group the felt tempted to look below them which they did.

"All life ends in suffering and tragedy."

Naruto still stared at the fire his breath hitched as he saw two people fighting. It looked like...him and some guy who looked familiar. Then the figure changed to what looked like him being killed by a tall demon human-like figure. He then jumped back panting with beads of sweat dripping down his face.

Annabeth gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" She whispered with concern in her voice.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine." Naruto turned to her straining a grin. "Naruto Uzumaki's _always_ fine! Believe it!" Annabeth knew something was wrong but she decided to let it hang...for now that is. The boat finally pulled up at a black castle lit up with torches. The cloak man stopped paddling and cleared his throat.

"This is as far as I go." The group then stepped out of the boat walking up to the royal-like black double doors. Naruto glanced back to see that the cloak man had disappeared, this made the blonde gulp looking back at the doors to see them open by themselves. They slowly walked in and felt nervous after hearing the doors wrench closed.

Grover scoffed, "Fire fountain?" Fire went washing down the fountain. "Really? That's just-"

A hungry growl cut Grover off. This made him and the others draw their weapons looking around more nervously.

Grover looked down at Adrial who was shaking full of fear. "Was that your stomach, man?" Adrial quickly shook his head and jumped in Grover's arms surprising the satyr. Adrial tried to block out the delicious and tasty scent Grover carried. This was going to be a little hard.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Annabeth asked not letting go of her dagger. It was her favorite after all.

Percy nodded gripping Riptide, "Yeah." Naruto tossed his shield to Percy who happily accepted it. "What _is_ that?"

"I don't know." Grover whimpered along with Adrial who h hugged as if he were a teddy bear. "But I do _not_ like it."

"Neither do-AHH!" Naruto shrieked along with the others at seeing two Hell Hounds pounce out of the corners roaring and growling at them. The Hell Hounds circled the group making venomous sounds.

Adrial was lion so of course he was afraid of Hell Hounds. Hell Hounds are related to dogs and lions were related to cats! Get it now? This is the natural order of things! But before the Hounds could devour them whole, a beautiful woman stepped in shouting different things in Greek to the Hounds causing them to whimper and run away back to their timeout corners.

Adrial grinned, _Ha! Go back to your timeout spot you big oversized dog!_ He then turned white as snow after hearing a dark growl of response that was not flattering. _Heh, dude! I-I-I was kidding about that timeout thing! We cool? No? Okay then..._

Ino caught her breath before speaking. "What the hell _were_ those things?!"

The woman eyed the daughter of Poseidon up and down with a straight face, "Hell Hounds." She said as if it were obvious.

Naruto panted. "Damn lady, do you even feed them?"

The woman then eyed Naruto with a seductive smirk but glanced at Grover with a small frown not taking interest in him. "They sense the _presence_ of another animal."

"Great...they smell goat/fox." Grover and Naruto muttered with a sigh.

The woman walked up close to Naruto and he could see that she was two inches taller than him. She smiled as if she were taking his clothes off with her eyes and this made the blonde blush. She sniffed him, "A Jinchuriki...I haven't had a Jinchuriki visit, _before_." This made Annabeth have just a hint of jealousy inside of herself. She wanted to beat this woman's ass for flirting with Naruto!...Just a thought is all.

"I-I-I-I..." Naruto stammered with his blush growing.

"Persephone!" Called a male voice. Was that...was that Hades?

The woman revealed as Persephone ignored her husband by planting small kisses upon Naruto's right whiskered cheek that was flushed deep red. Grover and Percy raised a brow at this, well, Percy was disgusted because Persephone was Naruto's half sister...and she was trying to seduce him. Ino bit back a laugh at seeing Annabeth's face red full of anger as if she was almost about to erupt.

" _What_ could possibly be taking so long?" Called Hades once more annoyed like hell.

Persephone then stopped kissing Naruto's cheek to plant a sweet kiss on his lips but it was stopped by the sound of her annoying husband.

"Don't ignore me."

Persephone turned towards the room she came out of, " _Or_ what?!" She challenged. "What the hell will you do?" She then glanced down. "I'm already in hell..." She mumbled somberly but kept a straight face. This made a flushed Naruto share a questionable look with Percy and Grover. Persephone then lifted her head and winked at Naruto who sheepishly managed to smile, with that she wrapped her arm around his shoulder waving for the others to follow her. While walking, she was whispering sexual things she might do to Naruto who's jaw dropped. When they reached Hades's so-called-mancave, she took her arm off of her half brother walking over to a recliner and raised her hand for the group to stay where they are. "We have visitors." She announced then winked once more at the blonde. " _Interesting_ visitors."

Hades looked back from his recliner with his dark eyes full of surprise, "Nephews, niece." Hades immediately stood up he studied the group and outstretched his arms with a warm smile. "Welcome." He appeared to wearing leather rock concert clothing. Weird for the Lord of the Dead and Underworld. Hades pointed at Percy and Ino. "You two have your father's looks!" Percy kept a straight face while Ino was silently confused. Was he saying she looked like a guy? "Always the, _lucky side_ of the family." His dark eyes then filled with rage at seeing Naruto but kept on a smile. "And you..." He walked in circles around his eldest mortal nephew. "...you have everything of your father. except for the hair. The King...your father. You have some things of your mother, what was it again? Kushina? Yes, they gave her a seat on Olympus."

Grover chuckled getting Hades to send him an annoyed look, "Wait...you're Hades?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't expect for you to look like _this_ , man." Grover grinned. "Kinda stylish. I like it." Adrial nodded in agreement.

"Would you prefer that I look like," Hades stepped back as his eyes glowed bright red, " **this?!** " He transformed into a lava fire demon roaring at group who screamed.

"N-No!" Grover yelled. "Stick to the Fall Out Boy thing! It _works_ for you!" Hades then turned back into himself and smirked proudly this caused Persephone to roll her gorgeous dark brown eyes.

Hades half smirked, "You are very _brave_ coming here." He complimented earning a small smile from Naruto. Hades waved his index finger. "You three, come closer." Ino walked forward getting a worried look from Grover and Adrial but she flashed them a reassuring smile. Percy joined his sister getting the same worried looks but he nodded. Naruto walked but was stopped by Annabeth who smiled at him he grinned back at her continuing to walk and not walk into his seductive half sister who bit her lip while eyeing him. Hades walked with his nephews and niece. "I can _see_ the look of disgust in all of our eyes. But his existence was not by my choosing. I was banished here by both of your fathers. I adapt. My only chance of getting out of here is to defeat my brothers and take control of Olympus. Of course, um...I'll need the bolt and," He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Uncle Hadey needs your Chakra, power and of course your Tailed Beast."

Before Naruto could curse out Hades, Percy jumped in. "And we need Rhea, not to forget me and Ino's mother."

Hades almost shivered at hearing his mother's name. Almost. "Good. Then we have a understanding, you give me the bolt, Naruto's power and all and I will give you back your mother and mine's."

"Hades! Sweetheart!" Sang Rhea who walked in the room with a disappointed expression. This made Hades groan. "There is no more caramel. You know how I get when I it all goes away." She pouted.

Hades grumbled, "Not now, mother! I am trying my _very_ best to scare the one's who came to get you and their mother back." Before Naruto could sprint over to Rhea and tackle her in a loving hug, Hades waved his index finger. "Ah-Ah. I am still waiting for either Ino or Percy to hand over the bolt. And when that happens, I will take a looksie at that seal of yours."

Rhea frowned and spinned Hades around so that he would face her, "We talked about this, Hades." She snapped. "You will not take your brother's bolt or your nephew's Chakra or Tailed Beast. Now release Sally or-"

" _Or_ what, _mother_?" Hades snapped. "What? What is it? I have always known that you have loved Zeus and Poseidon more. Do not talk to me!" Rhea was so stunned. Hades had never in all his immortal life talked to her like that before. She would say something but...a bit tongue-tied. Hades turned to the three. "I apologize for you children having to see that. Anyway, the bolt, Naruto's Chakra, etc."

Ino chuckled nervously, "Wow! You are going to laugh after hearing this." Hades stared at her as if she had grown a second head. She swallowed hard rubbing the back of her neck. "Uhh, so Percy is not the lightning thief. And I am not associated with him unless we're talking money." She rubbed her hands together with a light smirk. "Percy never had the bolt. And Naruto is our best friend and we cannot let you take his powers. Sorry, _Uncle Hadey_." She mocked with a snicker.

Hades stroked his goatee in a thinking position. "Well, why did you come here then?"

"Well, I kind of thought that if I told you the truth that my brother is not the thief and you can't take anything from Naruto that you would let our mother go along with Granny Rhea." Ino said.

Hades muttered some things to himself with a shrug then rage grew in his dark eyes. "Do you _think_ I am an idiot?! I'm _Hades_!" This made both Percy and Ino flinch. "Now, give me the bolt and Naruto or say 'goodbye' to your mother and Rhea!" He stormed over to a thick straw ball that he now held in his hands.

"Technically, you can't keep me here." Rhea said with a smirk.

"Must you ruin my evil plans, mother?!" Hades growled earning a shrug from the Titaness. Hades threw the ball down causing it to break into pieces, the pieces turned into gray smoke that started rising. The smoke transformed into Sally who's eyes snapped open with a gasp.

Ino and Percy dropped their weapons so that they could hug their mother, "Mom!" They exclaimed and Sally hugged them tightly.

"Ino...Percy..." Sally whispered with a smile.

Naruto smiled at seeing this...but then he felt a powerful force. At first he thought it was Hades or Rhea, but it wasn't, this force felt familiar. Naruto then saw Hades looking off to the side at Luke's shield, small sparks of electricity crackled out of it. Hades slowly walked over to the shield and carefully removed the bolt that belonged to his little brother from the shield.

Adrial gulped and pawed at Rhea, Annabeth and Grover, the three looked down at him questionably and a tad annoyed, he brushed that aside then pointed his paw at the bolt. The three turned and gasped in shock. Hades held the bolt up high and proud, Persephone rushed behind him and her fingers trailed across the edge of her father's bolt. Adrial hissed some rude things at Hades who didn't seem to hear it but only Rhea and Naruto. Naruto grinned at the cub while Rhea scowled the cub who pouted.

"Zeus's Master Bolt." Hades said as if he were presenting it to the entire world. He turned to Percy and Ino. "Liars."

Percy felt beads of sweat form on his face, "I swear, I didn't know that was there!" He cried. "T-That's not even _my_ shield!"

Ino then stamped her foot, "Luke! Luke rigged the bolt!" She grumbled then slapped her forehead. "Should've known that! He practically begged for Naruto to take the shield. Luke's the thief."

"Uh, I think we're done here." Hades said he lifted the bolt pointing at the group as Rhea stood off at the side. He loved her too much for her to get hurt. Rhea could not just standby and watch her son destroy the group, before she could stop him, the bolt rattled in his hand surprising him. Hades gruntd trying to keep his grip on it but it finally flew out of his hand into...Naruto's. Hades's dark eyes widened at this. "You little _brat_! How did you-"

"I'll give you four words." Naruto cut him off holding up the bolt. "Son of Zeus..."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Idiot...that is only three words! You have more stupidity than that blasted sunny side idiot Apollo!"

Naruto grinned wickedly pointing the bolt at his uncle, "...bastard!" He directed jolts of electricity at Hades striking the Lord of the Dead in the ribcage knocking him roughly against a portrait of black fire, Hades then hit the ground with a groan before blacking out. This made everyone blink, everyone was quiet, that is until Persephone squealed with excitement kneeling next to her husband's body.

Persephone poked his head with a grin, "He _won't_ remember a thing!" She stood up. "Now the only thing I am looking forward to is my allotted time _away_ from this hellhole." She faced him with a friendly smile. "Thank you." Before Naruto could respond, she went in to kiss him fully on the lips but was blocked by Annabeth's hand. Persephone smirked and backed away some.

"Thanks." Naruto whispered. Annabeth nodded lightly at him. The son of Zeus then dug in his back pocket and took out the pearls, this made Persephone count them mentally.

"Only three?" Persephone raised a dark brown brow. This made the group stare down at the pearls in the palm of Naruto's hand. "There are seven of you. Each pearl transport a single person. Three of you will have to stay." She made three fingers making her point.

Percy sighed, "Alright... _I'll_ stay."

"What?" Sally frowned. "No!"

"I'm staying too, mom." Ino said with crossed arms glancing down.

Sally now sent her motherly frown to Ino, "No! Neither of you are staying!"

Naruto half smiled, "Well, then I'm staying here."

Rhea scowled at her favorite grandson. "What the heck do you mean by that? You are not _staying_ here, okay? If something bad happens to you, or Ino or Percy...then your fathers will definitely blame me for it. Which I don't mind, because if either of you three die, I'll never forgive myself."

No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto frowned with a sigh. "We've achieved our quest...so I'm gonna stay!"

Annabeth shook her head. "No. I've trained for situations like this.

"None of you are-"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Grover interrupted Percy. He sighed. "Knock it off will ya? Listen, I'm staying because I'm the protector."

"G, man, you've gotta be kidding me." Naruto said.

"Look, man, I _don't_ wanna hear it. Just go." Grover gently ordered. "It's my duty. It's what I'm meant for."

Rhea smiled trying not to wipe away a tear from what Grover said, "Well then, if you are staying then so will I. I know what you all are thinking, 'You have to leave this place' or 'You've been here too long' but that's alright. You all must go and deliver the bolt to my youngest son/child."

Ino then raised her hand in the air. "I'm saying this one more time...I will stay too." Before the others could argue with her..."No! Stop it. I'm gonna stay because that's what's best! Have faith in me, come on, I'm the daughter of Poseidon."

Adrial smiled cuddling in the warmth of Grover's arms. _You guys sure do know how to say some inspirational things._

Naruto nodded giving Adrial a wink. "I promise, this is a promise of a lifetime, we'll come back for you guys."

Persephone pouted walking over to Naruto she cupped his chin bringing his face closer to hers, "Aww, I really wanted you to stay. I would have taken _very_ good care of you." She grinned gorgeously rubbing her nose against his walking away. Naruto felt his stomach burn as if it were on fire. The good kind of fire.

"Okay, guys," Ino began, "each of you step on the pearl and concentrate on where the hel-" Sally scowled her daughter. "... _heck_ you're going."

Sally, Naruto, Percy and Annabeth placed their pearls gently down in front of their feet. Percy glanced at them. "To Olympus." They stomped their foots down on the pearls crushing it. Smoke rose from the now crushed pearls covering Naruto, Percy, Annabeth and Sally. It carried them up to the ceiling disappearing.

Grover didn't take his eyes off the ceiling, as if he were still watching them. He hoped that they would be okay in the process of returning the bolt.

Rhea saw his expression and placed on a small smile. "Grover, they'll be okay."

Grover inhaled quietly then exhaled, "Okay."

Persephone sighed, "Well since that hunky Naruto isn't here...who's hungry?"

* * *

The smoke carried them all the way to the top of a building. When the smoke rose off of them they jumped at the sound of thundering booming in the sky and the dark clouds that began to grow over the night sky.

"Hey. Look." Annabeth said pointing at the sky, Naruto and Percy frowned at seeing it. It was not normal at all. "Zeus and Poseidon are preparing for battle."

"Can't you hold on a little while longer, dad?!" Naruto shouted at the sky.

Percy shook his head, "No...No, No. This _isn't_ the right place!" He said. "This isn't Olympus! This is...This is the Empire State Building."

"Percy!" Sally called on her second child. Who faced her. She pointed at a black door in a corner. "The entrance to Olympus is there!" The four began to walk towards it.

"Damn." Naruto cursed under his breath. "There's only ten minutes until midnight. I hope we can make it. Because-"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Percy Jackson!" Called on the voice of...Luke. The four turned to see him flying down using his father's famous flying shoes. He had on a brown leather breastplate. He smirked walking slowly up to them with a smug smirk. "Well, you weren't supposed to make it out alive." Naruto exhaled sharply. "...I can't let you take that bolt to Olympus. I'm the Lightning Thief." He admitted.

Naruto growled, "You bastard! You hid the bolt in the shield! Now why the hell did you do that?" He demanded. His fingernails started to turn into claws and his teeth turned into fox-teeth. His electric blue eyes turned to demonic crimson red and his pupil turned into a slit, his hair frizzed up and his whiskers grew longer.

Luke eyed Naruto appearance. "Well when you said that you guys were going to the Underworld...it hit me. That is the _perfect_ opportunity to get the bolt to Lord Hades. And maybe, have your powers taken."

"Why would you do that?" Percy questioned the son of Hermes.

"To bring Olympus crumbling down."

"Percy, let's go." Sally said. " _Let's go._ " She said more sterner. Percy nodded.

"Well it's too late." Naruto said. "Cause Percy's gonna give the bolt back to my father. Right now! And you can't take my powers when you can't even half fight."

Luke clenched his jaw, "You'll regret that." He said. "Sasuke!" He called on and the black haired fourteen year old jumped next to him.

Naruto grew more angry at seeing Sasuke joining sides with the enemy. He knew Sasuke was dark but...he didn't think he was that dark. His eyes seemed sad and full of hate, it reminded Naruto of Hades's eyes. Tied to Sasuke's waist was a black celestial sword. His face looked scratched he had on a straight face but you could tell he was angry at everything and everyone -except for Luke-.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "What are you _doing_?! You're grouping with Luke?! What do you think Granny Rhea would say?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Like I even _care_." He said darkly. "She didn't have the heart to tell me that my father is the Lord of the Underworld." Annabeth and Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke's father was Hades..."She didn't even tell me that my mother was from the Elemental Nations in the deserted parts of Greece! She didn't even tell _you_ , _Percy_ or _Ino_ that your fathers are Gods. One of the Big Three. Zeus," Naruto gritted his teeth tightly, "Hades," Sasuke clenched his fists, "and Poseidon." Percy swallowed hard. "It seems like our fathers have broken an oath. They swore on the River Styx to never have anymore mortal children due to World War II. But your father, Naruto, broke the oath. By having your sister Thalia Grace. But she died long ago. Became a tree." He snarled.

Naruto turned his crayon pen into Electro. "Don't you _ever_ speak about Thalia like that."

"Children of Zeus seem to have such difficult fates." Sasuke said. He then went into his...Sharingan state. Naruto gasped at seeing Sasuke's eyes. "They're called the Sharingan. I awakened mine some time ago." Sasuke then unsheathed his sword. "I named my sword, DeathEater."

Luke leaned over to the son of Hades, "You handle Percy, I'll take care of Naruto." He whispered. Sasuke frowned at this. He wanted to get Naruto. Luke sighed. "Trust me. Okay?" Sasuke grumbled then sprinted towards Percy making hand signs and shooting fireballs at him. Percy dodged some. He pressed his pen turning it into Riptide and ran over to Sasuke. The two clashed their swords together.

Luke flew over to Naruto who kicked him in the face sending him crashing down. Luke stood up he ran over to Naruto sending his fist slamming into Naruto gut making the blonde cough out a bit of blood while wincing. Luke unsheathed his sword and swung it down thinking he would stab Naruto in the shoulder but he blocked the attack with the Master Bolt. Sparks flew out of the bolt landing on Luke who cried out backing away Naruto looked at the bolt that crackled and sizzled furiously.

The son of Hermes then kicked Naruto in the chest while flying, Naruto fell back and the bolt landed far away from him. Annabeth ran towards where the bolt was lying but Luke flew down scooping it away from his former best friend. He placed his feet on the ground facing Annabeth who frowned at him.

"Why Luke...?" Annabeth sniffled. "You know you're better than this..."

Luke held out his hand, "Join me, Annabeth."

Annabeth felt her breath hitch her right hand twitched she couldn't decide! Should she go with Luke or stay with Naruto? She's known Luke longer and she secretly has a crush on him. But she also felt something when she's with Naruto. Damn it! It was just so hard. She's almost kissed Naruto a couple of times on their quest, that made her blush.

Annabeth knew what she had to do...she reached out hesitantly taking her hand in his and strained a small smile. Luke smiled at her knowing she made the right decision. Naruto grunted at this he felt heartbroken that his crush would do this. Choose Luke over him. How he wanted to kill that bastard!

"You made the right choice, Annabeth." Luke said.

Annabeth nodded with streams of tears rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled, "I know." She whispered. "I just hope that you'll forgive someday."

Luke was now confused. "Forgive you? Forgive you for what?"

"This." Annabeth then drew her dagger and cut Luke's shoulder making him grunt stumbling back. She then whipped her dagger again only to draw a cut mark on his right cheek. Luke then whipped the bolt at her but she dunked and kicked him in the face sending him in mid-air but he used his flying shoes to not fall.

Naruto ran over to Annabeth's side with a worried look. "You okay?"

Annabeth panted with a small nod wiping her tears, "Yes..."

Percy ran over to Naruto and Annabeth panting. "You guys alright?" The two nodded. Percy looked up at Luke. "Luke! Why do _you_ want a war of the Gods?"

"Control." Was all he said.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes." He said. "They have been in power for far _too_ long. It's time that the Gods step away. It is time for our generation to rise and control the entire world. Remold it in _our_ image. A world of new heroes."

"Exactly." Luke said.

Percy shook his head, "You two are _no_ heroes."

"More like bastards!" Naruto shouted.

Luke pointed the bolt at them, Naruto, Annabeth and Percy gasped at seeing the blast of electricity blast the side of the building. He grinned sending more blasts at them destroying things on the building. Sasuke placed on some of Luke's flying shoes he shouted for Percy to come and get him, Percy grabbed another pair of Luke's shoes, he ran flying off after the black haired boy.

Naruto panted standing up turning to Sally and Annabeth. "Stay here."

Annabeth grabbed his shoulder turning him around to face her, "No, Naruto!" She cried. "I-I can't lose you! I-I just can't lose _another_ child of Zeus who's my best friend! I already lost Thalia...I just can't lose you t-"

Naruto cut her off by softly pressing his lips to hers. This action surprised Annabeth who kissed him back, after a few seconds Naruto pulled back with a solemn expression he then sighed summoning air. The air made him rise off the ground, when he was mid-air, he looked like a blonde Superman. He then flew away leaving Annabeth and Sally by themselves.

Annabeth pressed her fingers to her lips with a faint blush, she just had her first kiss.

Luke was now on top of skyscraper, he smirked at seeing a helicopter whirring around. He pointed the bolt at the helicopter but was pushed off the skyscraper by Naruto. The two fell but Naruto used the air to fly while Luke used his shoes. They were going to fight while in the air.

Naruto made his favorite hand sign with a quiet grunt, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " He yelled and three clones behind him appeared in a puff of smoke. Luke growled at this.

"Check out our new move we came up with!" The Naruto's shouted. One clone punched him in the jaw. "Na-" The other kicked him in the stomach. "Ru-" The last clone flipped then kicked Luke in the stomach also. "To-" Luke grunted and coughed out blood he looked up to see the real Naruto bring his leg down on his head. This made Luke drop down faster and he landed on another building. "Barrage!"

The real Naruto held up a hand sign with his right hand making his clones disappear in smoke. Naruto landed next to who was groaning while standing up gripping on to the bolt.

"If you're wondering...that was called the Naruto Barrage." Naruto said, half smiling.

Luke then flew over to Naruto and threw his sword at the blonde's left side. Naruto at seeing that the sword made a gash mark on his side he fell down to his knees gripping his side, he removed his hand off to the blood covering almost his entire hand. Luke walked over to Naruto and kicked him in the face making him fall on his stomach groaning in pain. Luke grinned evilly at seeing Naruto scramble to his knees he then grabbed the back of his collar pulling him up to his feet. Luke punched Naruto in the stomach multiple times earning grunts from the younger demigod.

"Maybe they were wrong about you." Luke sneered. "Maybe you're _no_ son of Zeus."

Naruto panted wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth. Naruto then exhaled a gush of air surrounded his body, his eyes were now beaming like lightning bolts and lightning crackled all around his body with the air. Then red Chakra encased his body. Luke's eyes widened at all the power he pointed the bolt at Naruto who blasted the lighting and air at him.

Luke cried out, he felt his clothes rip and shred. When Naruto took back the lightning and air Luke felt the bolt drop out of his hand on the ground sizzling. The son of Hermes grunted and squirmed at feeling the electrical shock pass through his body but he stood up anyway and his knees were shaky he stumbled he walked over to the bolt but Naruto summoned the air to carry it over to him, the son of Zeus smiled at his father's bolt but he placed it down. Luke frowned at this.

Naruto raised his hand up to the sky and a lightning bolt flashed before him in his hand. The bolt was a few inches taller than him he grinned at it then turned to Luke. "News flash, Lukey, turns out, I _am_ Zeus's son."

Luke grunted running over to the blonde but he threw his bolt and it hooked on to Luke's breastplate. Naruto's bolt sent Luke flying into straight into the ocean. His eyes turned back to being just electric blue after seeing Sasuke with a water-made trident around his neck flying into the ocean with Luke. Naruto silently promised his self he would bring those two back to camp.

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll bring Sasuke and Luke back to camp." Naruto swore. He raised a golden brow at the sound of lightning. Did that happen a lot when people swore on the River Styx? He shook that thought off his mind and picked up his father's bolt. Naruto used the air to fly back to the top of the Empire State Building he landed in front of Annabeth who captured him in a loving hug.

"You got the bolt!" Annabeth smiled, she then released him. Percy clapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Where's Luke?" She asked.

Naruto sighed rubbing his side with a wince, "Oh, I just sent him in the ocean." He grinned. Annabeth faked a small smile, she was still worried for Luke. Naruto frowned a little at this.

Percy grinned, "I did the same to Sasuke."

"Huh. So that was you."

"Son of Poseidon."

"Heh. Son of Zeus."

"Oh my gods, Naruto!" Annabeth exclaimed. She stared at his gash mark he tried to cover but she swatted is hand away. "What happened to your side?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Nothing, Wise Girl. It doesn't even hurt anymore. But it might take some time to heal though." He summoned his air and the air swarmed around his gash mark making the some of it slowly rise off. He stopped at hearing Sally shouting.

"Come on!" Sally urged the three who followed behind her as she ran over to the doors. "Percy's got two minutes!" She opened the doors and clamped them shut. Sally walked over to some buttons and switches, she began to press and flip them. In front of them were shelves full of cleaning supplies but they slid apart showing a golden double that creaked open. It was a elevator.

Naruto walked in along with Percy, Sally and Annabeth. The golden doors wrenched shut behind them, Sally told Naruto to press the first button which he did. The lights went off but the bolt made dim light and the elevator lurched around jerking them back on the elevator wall. All of sudden there was a high-speed whirring then it stopped and a explosive boom was heard. The elevator stopped letting everyon on board catch their breaths.

The elevator doors open. The three kids walked out of the elevator they were in awe at seeing...

"Olympus." The three whispered in unison.

"Percy! Naruto!" Sally said, making them turn to her. She softly hit her hand against the force field. "I can't get through. You've got to go!"

Percy and Naruto shared a look then nodded at her. The three ran towards the palace.

Inside the council room, the Gods and Goddesses were arguing about the war between Zeus and Poseidon. Choosing sides mostly, Zeus sat in his throne zoning out from all the yelling. Kushina stood next to him.

Zeus did apologize to her, she was being stubborn about it but uh...he also did another apology. He apologized to her in bed. She joyfully forgave her lover. But he was still acting a bit cray-cray about his missing bolt. Now Kushina was angry as hell at Hera, those two talked, but Hera kept accusing Kushina of sleeping with her man. Kushina then yelled at the Queen of the Gods, but when the child-hater brought up Naruto, the redhead Goddess had a rampage which is not good for a powerful Goddess like her.

Hera is still using cream for her back. How she hated Kushina, she hated the Ninja Goddess more than she hates Aphrodite! And that's saying something!

Kushina rubbed Zeus's shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to look up at her. "Are you going to stop them? Because I think Artemis is about to shoot an arrow up Hermes and Apollo's head."

"I will stop them." Zeus said. "SILENCE!" He roared causing the Gods and Goddesses to quiet down and sit back in their thrones -except for Athena, Poseidon and Kushina- Zeus stood up walking over to the universal clock with Kushina, this made Hera growl darkly. "It is almost midnight."

Poseidon growled storming over to his brother, "This was _predestined_!" He hissed. "You wanted this battle!"

Zeus swung his head to his older brother, "You have only yourself to blame!"

Kushina whistled, "Whoa...okay, calm down Mr. Zap-Happy, Sir Fishington." She said, standing in the middle of them. She did not want a fight to breakout now. She didn't have her popcorn.

"Please!" Athena pleaded, walking over to her father, uncle and best friend. "Let's be rational. War is not the answer!"

Ares, slammed his spar down on the floor, "You're kidding, right?" He grinned. "I want some war! I can _finally_ get some blood, well, ichor on my spears and swords!"

"Oh, please, shut up Ares!" Artemis snapped. "All you ever do is talk and fantasize about war! You are very annoying!"

"Oh shut it, you damn Huntress!" Ares shot back.

"I really do not feel like fighting with you." Artemis growled, gripping her silver bow. "But if I must..."

Apollo grinned, "Yeah! Show that bastard who's boss, little sister!"

Artemis glared at her twin, "For the last and final time, I am _not_ your little sister! Mother birthed me first, I helped her give birth to you." She argued. "So-"

The universal clocked creaked as it stopped, this made the other Olympians pause their arguments and turn to it.

The clock struck midnight.

"Time has run out." Zeus mumbled, loud enough for the whole room to hear. The Olympians -except for Zeus, Poseidon, Kushina and Athena- slowly took out their weapons glancing at one another.

"Wait!" Yelled the voices of Percy (Naruto gave him the bolt) and Naruto who ran in with Annabeth. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" They stopped at seeing how tall the Gods and Goddesses were. Twenty feet maybe? The entire council faced them.

Percy swallowed clenching the bolt in his hand. "My name is Percy Jackson! With me is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto grinned waving lightly at the council who raised a brow at this. Kushina chuckled quietly but got a glare from Zeus and she cleared her throat placing on a solemn expression, "and Annabeth Chase!"

"Um, are you looking for this?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the bolt and Percy held it up.

The seated Gods and Goddesses looked at Zeus (he had on a straight face) then Poseidon (his sea green eyes were wide). Zeus moved away from Athena, Poseidon and Kushina he walked over to the three Demigods kids. He knelt down holding out his Godly hand. "Give me the bolt, Lightning Thief." Percy threw his uncle the bolt which he caught extending it and it crackled then sizzled. Thunder and lightning crackled outside. Zeus smirked down at Percy. "You are _wise_ to betray your father, as well as your sister."

"I didn't steal it. And Ino didn't either." Percy said. "Ino and I had _no_ connection to Poseidon." Poseidon stared at his son. But he wondered where Ino was.

"But tell me, if you didn't steal it, who _did_?" Zeus questioned.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." Naruto spoke up. Zeus now faced his son. The council now turned to Hermes who frowned. "And uh...I think Sasuke Uchiha, also stole it. Sasuke is a son of Hades." The Gods and Goddesses gasped in shock. "Luke didn't say anything about Sasuke helping him but...I am certain he did!" Everyone was mumbling to one another about Hades and Sasuke. "Uh, those two were angry at all of you, ya know. They wanted you to destroy yourselves."

All the immortals in the room looked at each other.

Zeus now had a smile similar to Naruto's, "You have done well, Percy Jackson." He now turned to Naruto. "The same goes to you...my son." Naruto grinned scratching his cheek using his index finger. Zeus turned around walking to his throne and he sat down. "Let there be peace."

Athena smiled softly at Annabeth.

"Hi, mom." Annabeth greeted her mother for the very first time.

"Annabeth," Athena began, "I am _so_ proud of you." Annabeth smiled after hearing those magical words from her mother.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Father, I have some friends." He said. "One is a satyr named, Grover Underwood, the other a lion named Adrial, the next one is Poseidon's daughter and Percy's sister, Ino Jackson and the last one is your mother and my grandmother, Rhea. They stayed behind in the Underworld to let us escape."

Zeus half smiled, "I will bring mother back, but you expect me to bring the others back."

"Please." Naruto pleaded softly. He glanced at Poseidon, he remembered long ago when Ino said she has always wanted to meet her father. "Now would be a great time, dad."

Zeus pondered on the thought. "Very well."

Naruto and Percy sighed relieved.

Zeus clapped his hands and a bolt of lightning blasted down from the ceiling to the middle of the council floor. When the lightning went away it showed Grover who was kissing Ino on the lips, Adrial with a mouthful of steak and Rhea looked as if she were going to punch someone. Everyone blinked at the scene that was going on. Adrial gulped down the steak, Rhea dropped her fists and when Grover saw Poseidon giving him a disapproving glare he broke away from Ino as the two were flushed.

"I believe this assembly's _business_ here is finished." Zeus said, standing up from his throne. The council began to walk towards the exit.

Poseidon walked over to Zeus, "Brother, please." He pleaded, making Zeus look back at him. Kushina now stood next to Poseidon. "I _must_ speak with my children. Just like you and Kushina must speak with Naruto."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Zap-Happy!" Kushina said. "Let the guy see his kids. He hasn't seen them in years."

Zeus thought a moment then sighed. "Just this once."

Annabeth placed her hand softly on Naruto's shoulder, "I'll meet you and Percy outside." She placed a light kiss to his cheek, and waved for Adrial to follow her along with Grover. The two nodded following her out of the council room.

Percy and Ino walked over to Poseidon who turned their size. The father, daughter and son began to talk to each other. Naruto sighed at seeing this, he wished that his father would do the same.

Naruto was about to walk out until some Goddess embraced him tightly ad lovingly. Before she did that she turned to his size, Zeus was behind her normal size as well. Naruto somehow felt safe in her arms he then hugged her back...was this his mother?

The Goddess released Naruto and cupped his face with a happy smile. "Naruto...Naruto, oh Naruto! You've grown! My little Fishcake! My baby boy!"

"Mom?" Naruto guessed.

"Yes, sweetheart!" Kushina grinned, it was the same grin as his. He shared both his parents smile and grin. Weirdly awesome. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Goddess of Ninja's, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Elemental Nature Chakra Formation. I'm pretty awesome."

"And don't forget annoying." Said the voice of Rhea who walked over next to Kushina. "You haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you." Rhea then ruffled her grandson's blonde hair.

Kushina shot Rhea a look, "Lady Rhea, you are one of my besties, thank you for watching over my little Fishcake. Now please let me speak to my son."

Rhea sighed, "Alright. If you're going to be like that." She said, with a huff. Rhea then kissed her youngest child on the cheek. "Hello, my little Stormy Bear."

Zeus shushed his mother. "Mother! I thought I told you to _never_ call me that around the other people."

"I'm sorry, Zeus. I forgot." Rhea smiled then pushed her son over to his lover and son.

Naruto frowned then felt tears stream down his cheeks he held his head down sniffling. Zeus's expression softened at this, none of his children, even if they were mortal never cried in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do. Kushina rubbed his back soothingly.

"Son." Zeus said.

"...Dad." Naruto muttered. Zeus's felt his eyes light up but he grunted and hunched over after having a fist punch him in the gut. Naruto just punched his father. Naruto's eyes were full of anger, Kushina gasped at this, Rhea's jaw dropped, Poseidon gasped also, Percy had a blank expression and Ino snickered. "HOW COULD YOU BOTH EVER SEAL A DEMON INSIDE OF YOUR OWN SON?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MONSTERS AND PEOPLE WERE AFTER ME BECAUSE OF THAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU OR MOM EVER VISIT ME? IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO SEE YOU JUST ONCE! I GREW UP WITHOUT PARENTS! THE ONLY PARENT FIGURE I HAD WAS GRANNY RHEA! I WAS ALWAYS SO LONELY! LONELY! IT HURT SO BAD!" He yelled at not only his father but his mother. Naruto sobbed more and more letting his tears fall down. Splashing on the council floor. "I don't know if I'm happy or sad! It's just...! Damn it, I'm so confused!"

Kushina sighed, "We're sorry you went through that, Fishcake."

Zeus coughed after that powerful punch to his gut. "Yes, I am also sorry, my son." He then smiled. "Tell me my boy, how old are you now?"

Naruto sniffled while using his forearm to wipe his eyes. "...Thirteen..."

"Hm, thirteen already." Zeus said, he turned to Kushina. "We better make sure to get him something for his fourteenth."

"Duh. That's what I was going to say, Mr. Zap-Happy." Kushina rolled her stormy gray eyes.

"Do not call me! I knew you were the one that came up with that ridiculous name! What does it even mean?!"

"It means when you zap somebody using your lightning, you get happy." Kushina said, as if it were obvious. "It's in the name."

Naruto dropped his arm slowly and watched as his parents argue like a married couple. He managed to somehow laugh at both of them causing his parents to raise a brow at him.

"What is so funny?" Zeus questioned his son.

Naruto grinned. "The two of you act like you're married! You _love_ each other!"

The lovers blushed looking away from each others with a huff. "We do not."

"Hey, mom?" Naruto said. "If you're a Goddess...do you have a cabin at camp?" He asked, hopefully. He's always wanted siblings.

Kusina giggled, "Yes I do. All of them are good looking just like their mother." She smiled softly at her son. "Listen, Naruto, I know that you father and I haven't been the best of parents but...we may not be there physically to help you, but we will try and be there. In your thoughts..."

"And in your dreams." Zeus finished. He opened his arms out for a fatherly hug, Kushina hugged him which made him bite back a grin Naruto then walked up to his father embracing him. The three held one another for a few seconds until Zeus broke it clearing his throat. "We will stand by you, Naruto."

"Always." Kushina said.

* * *

Naruto, Ino and Percy returned back to Camp Half-Blood, they had a talk with Sally and Rhea about staying at camp and that they can visit anytime. Rhea also made sure that Adrial could not only speak to Naruto but to everyone. Ino ran off saying she had to go and do something very girlishly important leaving Naruto and Percy walking through camp.

The campers kept patting them on their backs saying things like, 'Good job' or 'Well done' or 'You survived your first quest!' What the two didn't see was that they were walking in front of some Apollo cabin kids who aimed their bows ready to shoot.

"Whoa, Perce, Naru, watch out!" Yelled Grover who jumped in front of them causing the children of Apollo to lower their bows with a sigh mumbling 'Again...' "Whoa, you guys gonna kill the two guys who saved the world?" He asked and wrapped his arms around their shoulders as they began to walk. Grover chuckled. "So the conquering hero, Naruto Uzumaki, and the Water hero, Percy Jackson returns triumphant."

"Grover." The two playfully groaned.

"Hey, you guys notice anything _different_ about me?" Grover asked, as he, Percy and Naruto stopped walking.

Naruto and Percy shook their heads, "Nope."

"You sure? Anything improved about me?" Grover asked, tilting his head down.

"No. Are you working out?" Naruto asked, with a snicker.

"You got a new cologne? Huh, you smell good." Percy sniffed the air.

"Look guys!" Grover grinned hanging his head down lower. "I got my horns!" He exclaimed.

"Oh! I see it now!" Percy smiled getting a closer look. "Look at those things!" Grover laughed.

"He's got baby horns in his head." Naruto chuckled, Grover lifted his head up. "That's fucking cool!"

"Right?" Grover said. "Naruto, your mom _really_ came through."

Naruto scoffed. "She isn't that great." He screamed when two kunai's shot down from the sky near his feet. He looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry, mommy! I didn't mean it! Dad isn't that great is what I meant to say!" He screamed once more when a bolt a lightning almost struck him but he jumped out of the way. Naruto looked up at the sky once more. "I-I was kidding dad! Take a damn joke, will ya?" He hard an unpleasant rumble in the sky.

"Naruto, you're about to piss your parents off, man." Grover chuckled, looking up at the sky. He then turned back to Naruto and Percy. "Anyways, I'm Senior Protector first class, baby."

"Well congrats, G." Naruto playfully punched the satyr in his shoulder.

Percy nodded, "Definitely earned them."

"Thanks guys." Grover said, the three boys laughed as they slinged their arms around each others shoulders walking to where Chiron was training the younger Demigods.

"Keep moving! Keep moving! Don't lose interest! One foot in front of the other, next thing you know, you're running!" Chiron instructed, the Demigods who were trying their best to run on top of a wooden monkeybar. Jiraiya and Kakashi folded their arms over their chests watching the Demigods train.

Jiraiya grinned at seeing Naruto, Percy and Grover. "Well Well Well, look who it is! Mr. Zap-Happy Jr. decided to finally show up."

Chiron chuckled lightly, "Percy. Naruto. You both left the camp. You both disobeyed my orders-"

"You know that you only did it to skip out on training!" Jiraiya accused. Chiron frowned at the Sannin for interrupting him. "My bad..." He pouted, slouching his shoulders.

"Go on, Chiron." Kakashi said, pulling out his Make-out Series book.

"About that, um..." Percy trailed off.

"See what happened was..." Naruto trailed off as well.

Chiron placed on a small smile, "Which is why...you two are my _favorite_ students." He said, surprising Naruto. "You can receive _all_ the training in the world, but ultimately you must follow your instincts. Grace under pressure."

Kakashi clamped his book shut. "Okay...time to train. You may be the celebrities of Mount Olympus, but down here you're just students."

"So suit up!" Jiraiya winked. "Apparently we aren't here just to train the Airhead, but everyone else." He sighed.

Naruto smirked walking away along with Percy who smiled. Grover passed by the three older men.

"Nice horns, Grover." Kakashi complimented, Grover smirked with a wink.

The three walked over to the training grounds, while they were walking, Grover was babbling on and on about his new and first girlfriend.

"...I'm serious guys." Grover sighed, dreamily. "We talked, we dined, we had a great time! Then we made out some. But Ino's my girlfriend now. She's just amazing."

Naruto snickered, "Wow."

"Well I'm happy for you, man." Percy said. "Listen, she likes roses and lollipops."

Grover blushed at 'lollipops'. " _Oh_! Lollipops...wow, she's something else, man."

Naruto playfully shoved Grover, "Groves, you're gross. Perce didn't mean _those_ kinds of lollipops! He meant the candy ones!" He grimaced, Percy blushed at what kind of lollipop Grover thought he was talking about. Naruto then found himself staring at a beautiful girl who was sword fighting a couple of Ares cabin boys. That was first person he met at camp.

Grover and Percy looked at Naruto's direction.

"Oh! Deja Vu!" Grover patted his blonde best friend on the back. "I think you can _this one_ on your own." Naruto swallowed, feeling his throat getting dry the more he stared at her. "Alright, Naru."

"Oh, Grovey-Bear!" Called the voice of Ino. She waved for him to come with her. Grover bleated happily but cursed himself for doing that he walked over to her and the new couple walked away hand-in-hand.

"You got this." Percy said.

"Thanks. And if you want somebody to smooch, I heard that Clarisse is available." Naruto wiggled his golden brows.

Percy flushed, "No! _Never ever_! J-Just shut up, Naruto!"

Naruto gave Percy a thumbs-up while walking towards Annabeth who was still fighting the guys. Well, now there was only one guy left. Campers who passed by Naruto clapped him on the back saying, 'Great job, Naruto' or 'Knew you were awesome' or 'You're the dude'. He winced at the sound of Annabeth grunting and sword clanging together.

Annabeth defeated her last opponent, she panted and looked around ready to fight another person. "Who's next?"

When nobody dared to go toe-to-toe with Annabeth. Naruto cleared his throat getting Annabeth's attention, "The famous, Naruto Uzumaki would like to kick your ass!" He grinned, now standing in front of the daughter of Athena.

"Welcome home." Annabeth said, she placed her hand behind his neck, she leaned in letting their lips brush against each other. Things were about to go great!...Until Annabeth quickly stole Naruto's sword pointing it at his throat with a grin.

"Watch that thing!" Naruto cried. "I get it! I get it! Payback's a bitch!"

"First rule of battle strategy: don't _ever_ let your opponent distract you." Annabeth said. "Even if that opponent is cute."

"Cute?" Naruto repeated with a dust of pink on his whiskery cheeks. "I'm cute? Awesome. Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?" He asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, I _don't_ date troublemakers." Annabeth smirked. "If we wait awhile longer, I might consider you."

Naruto huffed, "I'm not a troublemaker!"

"Children of Zeus are troublemakers so you aren't alone."

Naruto growled and waved his four fingers telling Annabeth he wanted his sword back. She threw it and he caught it. Naruto gripped his sword. He was ready. The son of Zeus and Kushina was ready.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **Well, there you go! The end of Book One! As you can see, Naruto and Annabeth are not dating...yet. I have it planned for when they will though. I will also introduce the Kushina cabin in Book Two: Sea of Monsters so get ready for that. Just so you know, Kushina cabin are younger than Naruto!**

 **I'm hungry...should I have instant ramen or a taco?**

 **Anyways, see you later in the next book!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Book Two: Sea of Monsters starts...now!**

* * *

 _Okay...at first I thought I was being pranked. But the Gods of Olympus are real. Believe me, I've seen them. And, well, ya see sometimes these Gods have children with a mortal. They're called Half Bloods, or Demigods. I'm one of them actually. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of Zeus, King of the Gods. And, um, my mother is a Goddess, she became one right after I was born. She's Kushina Uzumaki, Goddess of Ninja's. Few years ago, four of these children were heading to Camp Half Blood. The only place on earth that is safe for our kind. Only three of them made it..._

Four children were running through a forest with fear in their eyes. Sweat ran down their faces and pants escaped through their lips.

The lead was, a young satyr, Grover. Behind him was a young girl, Annabth. On her right side was a girl older than Annabeth, Thalia and on Annabeth left side was a boy around Thalia's age, Luke.

"We're almost at camp!" Young Grover yelled, to his new friends. He grinned at seeing the gate just further up ahead. But could they make it?

Young Luke gulped and turned his head around while still running, he heard a loud roar and a large tree branch was flying towards them. Young Grover pushed Luke out of the way and the branch fell on top of him. He groaned, but still alive. Still conscious.

"Grover!" Young Annabeth cried, kneeling over next to the injured satyr. Young Luke crawled over to the two. "Luke! _Help_ him!"

Luke stood up and grunting trying to pull the large branch off of their protector. "Grover, are you okay?"

Grover sniffled as the pain shot through his goat legs. "My legs! They're stuck!"

Young Thalia turned away from her friends she growled darkly at sensing that the monsters were coming closer. She just didn't see them. Young Annabeth and Luke used all their strength to lift the branch off of Grover. They threw his arms around their shoulders helping him stand. Young Thalia didn't know what to do, but, she was a child of Zeus, right? Doing heroic stuff is a part of her genes.

"Go." Young Thalia ordered. "I'll hold them off."

Young Annabeth released Young Grover who held on to the son of Hermes, she walked over next to Thalia, "Thalia! Are you crazy? They'll kill you!" She said. "You _cannot_ die!"

Young Thalia sighed and took off her bag giving it to Young Luke, "I'll be right behind you!" She said. "I promise." She then ran away from her friends unsheathing her dagger. Young Thalia hid behind trees but jumped out with a frown. "Over here!"

Young Annabeth felt tears build up in her gray eyes. She didn't move from her spot.

"Annabeth, come on." Young Luke urged, helping Grover to walk.

Young Thalia gasped at seeing a man taller than her she raised her dagger at him. "S-Stay back! I'm warning you!" Young Luke, Annabeth and Grover waited for Thalia. They hoped and prayed she would come. Young Thalia, meanwhile, ran over to one of the tall men and stabbed it straight in the stomach causing blood to spurt out.

Young Luke frowned, "Thalia! He called, on his crush. "Let's go!"

Young Thalia now felt more and more fear grow in her body. She wanted to cry, badly. She was surrounded. A tall man behind her grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder she screamed as she began to fall. The tall man threw her roughly if she landed on the ground hard...her heart will...

Young Annabeth saw this and tears rolled own her cheeks. Young Luke held back his friend. "Thalia!" She cried. "No!"

Young Thalia slammed down into the ground hard she groaned feeling like she couldn't move. Her electric blue eyes stared up at the sky. Painful pants escaped her lips. Young Thalia tried to catch her breath but, she couldn't. Was this it for her?

 _Her name was Thalia Grace...and she gave her life to save three._

Young Thalia's eyes sparkled at seeing the thunder and lightning boom in the sky. She felt herself slipping away. A tear rolled down the corner of her eye and her final breath escaped her cold lips.

 _And so, as Thalia laid dying, our father, Zeus, found another way for her to live. A great way actually. It was a way for all Demigods to live._

Young Annabeth, Luke and Grover watched as their friend transform into a tree.

 _It was a gift. To ensure that no one in Camp Half Blood would die the same way! The great barrier, to protect them from those who live for their death_ _._

The tall giant men was blocked away from the other three. Blocking them was a force field. They tried punching it but they still didn't get through.

"Come on." Young Annabeth rushed, her only remaining friends. The three children ran inside of the gate never to be seen again by those murderous men.

 _Every single day! The story of my sister's, bravery inspires me! Makes me stronger! And her amazing tree...well, it protects my home._

A now fourteen year old Naruto yelped as a basketball struck his head.

 _Okay...but not always my noggin, ya know._

Naruto groaned as his electric blue eyes cracked open and met two stormy gray one staring right down at him. He slowly blinked a few times then screamed rolling out of his bed and hitting the floor with a loud thud. Naruto scrambled to his knees glaring at the person who made him fall out of the bed. "Grr, Chester what'd you do that for?!"

The person, Chester, shot the blonde a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Chester Mackle, a boy Naruto met a three months ago. Apparently, Chester's father, Randy, knows Granny Rhea. Naruto was suppose to stay with Rhea but she had to handle something, she seemed troubled, but she did tell him it had something to do with the Gods. So now Naruto stayed with Randy and Chester during the school year. Naruto asked where Chester's mother was and Randy grew sad saying that she just left one day and never came back.

Chester had short dirty blonde hair, it was spiky on the top, he had stormy gray eyes, a freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and fair skin. Randy had dirty blonde hair, light skin and chocolate brown eyes.

On the weekends, Naruto traveled with Kakashi and Jiraiya to the Hidden Lands. Naruto met some people in Konoha who became friends with him and in other villages. He gets scared around Granny Tsunade, he wondered if she was related to Heracles. She can flick on you on the forehead and send you right through a mountain! But the people in Konoha said that Sasuke dropped by there a couple of times. Naruto's friend, Sakura Haruno, she met Sasuke and immediately fell in love with him, but when she found out that he went rogue she fell apart. But the son of Zeus promised her he would bring the son of Hades back no matter what.

Naruto's gotten a bit stronger during his training. His taijutsu and other jutsus have gotten better. He even learned a new jutsu that was created by Zeus.

The Rasengan.

Zeus didn't master it all the way Jiraiya told Naruto. But Naruto was determined to master it! Granny Tsunade even made a bet that he couldn't master it, but when he fought against these guys named Orochimaru and Kabuto, well, Tsunade gave him her Hokage's necklace. He still has it.

Before Naruto was disturbed from his beauty sleep...he had a dream. Demigods don't exactly have the rainbow and sunshine kind of dreams, more like nightmares everytime you fall asleep. But Naruto had a weird dream, it was about Grover and Ino. They were running from something or someone. Grover pulled Ino into a shop and they hid behind a rack of wedding dresses. Lightning started flashing then that's when Naruto awakened from his slumber. He tried to think what that was all about. Was Grover and Ino in trouble?

But what is Ino doing with Grover? That's her boyfriend and all but, wasn't she at home with Percy and Sally? Did she sneak away to go on a quest with Grover? Naruto shook that off his mind, for now.

"Whaddya want?" Naruto yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Chester grinned, "It's the _last day_ of school!" He exclaimed, picking up his basketball dribbling it. "My dad's got breakfast set on the table! Get dress, sleepyhead."

Naruto deadpanned at the boy with heavy eyes and dark rings under them. Naruto stood up stretching he quickly grabbed a black shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the middle of it. When he placed it on he noticed Chester staring at it. "What?"

Chester pointed at the clan symbol. "What's that whirlpool sign mean?"

"I keep forgetting, you're a twelve year old. Of course you want know stuff." Naruto smiled, he gently jabbed his thumb at the sign. " _This_ , is the Uzumaki clan symbol. The Uzumaki clan was a group, a huge group of fighters. They were feared and destroyed long time ago." He explained. He then remembered that Chester was just a regular boy and not a Demigod or anything like that. "But that's just fake stuff."

"Oh. Okay." Chester nodded, he grabbed the blonde's hand guiding him downstairs. "Let's eat!" They entered the kitchen to see that the table was filled with pancakes, apple juice and eggs. There was even a few bowls of ramen on the table! The two hungry boys sat at the table and high-fived each other before digging in.

Randy walked in the kitchen holding the house phone up to his ear, "...Yes, sweetheart. We're going to that restaurant you like. I'll call you later, okay? Bye." He hung up and placed the phone back in the hook. He turned to the boys with a smile. "See you two have already dug in."

"Yup." Naruto slurped up his bowl of Miso ramen. "Say, who was that on the phone?"

"Just his dumb girlfriend...Melissa." Chester said, with disgust as he bit off piece of his pancake.

"Chest, she is _not_ dumb. She's a very nice and you know it!" Randy plopped down next to his son. "If only you took the time to get to know her better. She even wants to be a mother-like figure-"

Chester glared at his father, "I don't want for her to be my mom! Because she wasn't the one who gave birth to me!" He shot out of his seat grabbing his backpack throwing it over his shoulder. "Come on Naruto. We're going to school."

"But the bus isn't-"

"We'll just walk!" Chester interrupted, Naruto slamming the door shut.

Naruto turned to Randy. "Hey, you okay?"

Randy nodded. "I'm fine, Naruto. Thank you. You should probably head off to school."

"Alright." Naruto jumped out of his seat and shouldered his backpack. He was about to walk outside until Randy stopped him.

"Uh, Naruto?" Randy called, the fourteen year old turned around. "Watch over Chest, will ya? He's grateful to have someone like you."

Naruto just winked at the man with his famous grin before closing the door walking out.

* * *

At school, Naruto and Chester walked into the break yard where it had no adult supervision. The seventh and eighth graders loved to try and do wedgie challenges on each other. Naruto was in seventh just like Percy who goes there. Chester was in sixth, he had trouble making friends. Percy, Naruto, Ino and-

Matt Sloan, was swatted away and got tangled in the kids' tire swing.

Naruto and Chester held back a laugh as they walked over next to Percy who was sighing.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Sloan tried to give Tyson a wedgie but uh...Tyson panicked and did... _that_." Percy gestured to Sloan who was still tangled in the tire.

"Y-You freak!" Sloan yelled, at Tyson. "Why don't you go back to your cardboard box!"

Tyson started sobbing, he sat down on the jungle gym so hard that he bent the bar and buried his head in his hands. Tyson was very tall, like six three. Tyson had light brown shaggy shoulder length hair, dark sea green eyes and light tan skin. He was a handsome guy but a big softie. He was homeless too, he lived in a cardboard box down a alley. The only friends the big guy have are: Naruto, Percy and Chester.

Tyson first became friends with Percy and Ino who found him in a alley.

If there's one thing Naruto hated, it was bullies.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, at Sloan. "Dog-face, why don't take back what you said or I'll _make you_." He threatened cracking his knuckles with narrowed eyes.

Sloan sneered at Naruto but mostly the group. "Why do you losers even bother? You guys might actual be popular if you didn't stand up for that freak! You especially, Jackson."

Percy balled his fists and prayed that his face wasn't as red as it felt, "He is _not_ a freak. He's just..." He struggled trying to find the right words to say. Sloan wasn't listening. He and his ugly friends were too busy laughing.

Naruto felt his electric blue eyes flicker to crimson demon red then back to blue. He growled storming over to Sloan Percy and Chester tried to call him back but he ignored them. The voice of the Nine-Tails boomed in his ears.

" **Beat them... _hurt_ them...it is what you must do...**"

Naruto then gasped once he realized that he pushed down Sloan and his goons all at once to the ground on their rears.

Sloan gritted his teeth, "Just wait 'til PE, Uzumaki!" He snapped. "You're _so_ dead!"

"'Til PE?" Naruto repeated. He jumped in his fighting stance. "Why don't we go right here? Right n-Gah!" Naruto was pulled away by Percy. The group walked into the cafeteria getting their trays and sitting down at the same table.

Tyson stopped sobbing. "I'm...I'm a freak?"

"No." Percy promised, gritting his teeth. "Matt's the freak."

Chester nodded opening a bag of chips he got from the vending machine, "Yeah, Tys, he's just jealous because you're more good looking than he is." He threw a chip in his mouth and started chewing. "He's a ugly dude. But Naruto handled him good!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly scratching his right cheek with his index finger. "It was nothing...I just ya know, pushed him and all. Plus Tyson's my/our friend. I'd do anything for a friend."

Tyson sniffled and managed a small smile. "You guys are good friends...I'll miss you next year if...if I can't..." His voice trembled.

"Don't worry, big guy." Percy managed. "Everything's going to be fine."

"So, Perce, you ready for camp tomorrow?" Naruto asked, in a whisper glancing over to see that Tyson and Chester were chatting off.

Percy frowned. "I can't go to camp."

Now Naruto had a frown of his own. "Wait, say what? Why?"

"My mom told me that it maybe too dangerous. At least that's what Chiron told her."

"Dangerous? Things dangerous for us? Did they forget that we're _Half Bloods_? Danger is in our blood."

"Yeah, well I just can't." Percy said, in a sad tone. "Oh yeah, my mom wanted me to tell you that Chiron doesn't want for you to come either. So..."

Naruto snickered, "Do you know who I am? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'll sneak to camp. I can bring you along too." Percy chuckled lightly. Naruto chuckled as well but then his expression grew solemn. "Right, I have to tell you something about Ino and Grover. It's a dream I had."

Percy's sea green eyes widened, "No way. I had a dream about them too. Grover was running for his life with Ino they ran into a store then lightning flashed...and I woke up."

"Same thing happened to me. What do you think it means?"

"I tried talking to my mom about it...but she just said that she is worried for Ino but she's a big girl. And Grover is a big satyr. They can handle themselves. But I think the dream means that they're in trouble."

"That's all you had to _say_." Naruto said, with disinterest in what Percy said about his talk with Sally. "Where do you think they could be?" He asked, worried for their teammates/friends.

"Don't know." Percy sighed.

"Fine." Naruto said. "We're sneaking to camp tomorrow." Before Percy could object Naruto grinned. "Come on! It'll be a adventure. Make sure you take Riptide. Monsters will be coming our way for sure."

Percy small smiled. "Well, yeah. With us being the sons of Poseidon and Zeus."

After lunch, Percy, Naruto and Tyson Mrs. Tesla's science class. They had to mix chemicals until they succeeded in making something explode. Naruto, Percy and Tyson were lab partners. Naruto, who always seem to have crazy ideas, snatched up a bunch of vials full of different sorts of chemicals and poured them in a larger vial. Percy shouted for Naruto to wait until the chemicals mixed together creating a orange mushroom then exploding into everyone's faces.

After Mrs. Tesla evacuated the room and called the hazardous waste removal squad, she praised Naruto, Tyson and Percy for being natural chemist. They were the first ones to ever ace her class in under thirty-seconds.

In Social Studies, while everyone was drawing latitude and longitude maps, Naruto opened up his journal. He likes to write down his quests and what happened during the quest. He only went on one. There was a picture of him, Percy, Ino, Grover and Annabeth making silly faces in the picture while huddling over one another. That was on the last day of camp. They were having so much fun together. A smile spread across the whiskered boy's lips.

Naruto's eyes averted over to another picture. This one only had a picture of Annabeth. She was on vacation in Washington, D.C. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial her thumb was pointing at it and she had a pleased look as if she made the thing. She wanted to be a architect when she grows up.

Naruto took out his pencil and began to draw hearts over the picture of Annabeth who he missed. He kissed her on their quest to return his father's lightning bolt. Good thing was that she kissed him back. He then leaned down pressing his lips against the photo he then brought his head back up with a smile. He loved it when Annabeth e-mailed him pictures of her going to monuments and stuff.

The son of the Goddess of Ninja's wanted for Annabeth to be with him. She could have told him what that dream of Ino and Grover meant. Naruto didn't like to admit it but...his crush was smarter than him. And that annoyed him a lot.

Naruto was about to close his precious notebook until that ugly Matt Sloan ripped it off the page.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto growled. "Give it back you bastard!"

Sloan looked at the picture and his bull dog like eyes grew wide in disbelief. "No way! Uzumaki, who is that? She _is_ not your girlfriend."

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. "If you don't give me back my fucking picture!"

Sloan handed the photo to his ugly posse who looked at it with faint blushes and snickered. They started ripping it and that made Naruto's whole heart fall, the ripped pieces of the photo fell on to the floor. Being the son of Zeus and Kushina, he had a bad anger. He would start yelling that it scared him. Mostly because he sounded just like his father.

"These guys are moving here next year." Sloan bragged, as if he were trying to scare Naruto. "I bet they can _pay_ the tuition too. Unlike that retardant friend of yours."

Naruto gritted his teeth that almost turned into fox like fangs. "Shut up..."

Sloan knitted his brows, "What _did you_ just say to _me_?" He demanded.

"I said," Naruto was now face level with Sloan. Naruto's eyes were burning from rage, " **to shut the hell up**!" He roared, his voice was mixture of his own and Nine-Tails.

Sloan backed away trying to hide a frightened expression. "You loser! I'm g-g-gonna put you outta your misery next period! I ain't scared of you!"

Naruto remembered what Kakashi told him. He couldn't use any of his powers on regular mortals. Even if he had anger towards them. He grunted, he had to save his power for fighting monsters.

 _If that idiot Matt knew who I was..._ Naruto was cut off his thoughts by the ringing of the bell.

As Tyson, Percy and Naruto walked out the classroom...

"Naruto!" Whispered a female's voice. Naruto whipped his head around trying to look for the voice. He thought it was somebody like a ninja or something so he sensed the Chakra of the person but got nothing. Plus why would a girl even talk to him? He was good looking, gets it from his dad and mom, but still.

A group of kids (some were even sixth) rushed into the gym, Naruto, Percy and Tyson were carried along with them.

Sigh...PE time.

Since sixth grade was in the gym, Chester was in there.

The coach promised everyone a free-for-fall dodgeball game and Matt Sloan was going to kill Naruto. But he can't kill Naruto, because Naruto is a Half Blood.

The gym uniform at Meriwether was sky blue shorts and tie-dyed T-shirts. Naruto, in the locker room, changed as quickly as he could because he didn't want to deal with Sloan.

Naruto threw his Hokage necklace around his neck. "I'm gonna beat Sloan's ass if he tries to jump me."

Chester smiled throwing on his T-shirt. "Cool! So you're going to fight him?"

"I would fight him." Naruto said, uncomfortable. "But it wouldn't be a _fair fight_." He glanced at Percy who understood. Naruto was a Demigod shinobi. Do you think a regular bully mortal could take on a Rasengan throwing, Shadow Clone summoning Demigod?

Percy, Chester and Naruto were about to walk out until Tyson called them.

"Uh, guys?" Tyson didn't even change. He was standing around clutching his gym clothes with a nervous look. "Will you guys...uh...you know..."

"Oh. Sure." Percy said, trying his best not to sound aggravated about it. Percy looked at Naruto and Chester who nodded.

Tyson quickly took off his shirt, for a tall softie, he was kind of built. Scars covered his back and abdomen. Percy or Naruto never asked about the scars. If people saw the scars they would tease the poor guy and he would rip locker doors open in anger. When Tyson was dressed they walked in the gym.

They saw Coach Nunley in his desk reading a Sports Magazine as usual. Nunley was very old, with wrinkles, bifocals and greasy gray hair.

"Coach? Can I be captain?" Matt asked.

"Eh?" Coach looked up from his magazine and waved off Sloan. "Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure, whatever."

 _Reminds me of my brother._ Naruto thought, crossing his arms. _I wonder what that no-good-asshole Mr. D is doing. Probably reading a Wine Magazine or playing cards with Chiron._

Sloan grinned evilly and took charge of choosing. He made Naruto captain of the other team, it didn't matter who the blonde picked, because all the popular people and jocks went over to Sloan's side. As did the big group of visitors. On Naruto's side was, Tyson, Percy, Chester, Corey Bailer a computer geek, Raj somebody who did geeky nerdy stuff and half of other kids who got harassed by Sloan and his posse.

Naruto would have been fine with just Percy, Chester and Tyson. One: Percy was his best friend who could fight. Not that good but still. Two: Chester was his best friend. And Three: Tyson was his new best friend. And because Tyson was a team all by himself. But the visitors on Sloan's side were about as big and strong looking as Tyson.

There were six of those dudes. Six! Will they make it through the period? He didn't know.

Sloan spilled a cage full of red rubber dodgeballs in the middle of the gym.

Tyson swallowed hard. "I'm kind of scared..." He mumbled. "They smell _funny_."

Naruto lifted his arms and sniffed his armpits. Chester did the same. Percy looked at Tyson, "Who smells funny?" He asked, in a whisper.

"Them." Tyson pointed at Sloan's visitors. "They smell funny."

The visitors cracked their knuckles eyeing Naruto, Chester, Percy and Tyson like it was slaughter time. Sloan blew Coach's whistle and his team ran up to the center line. On Naruto's side, all of his teammates -except for Percy, Chester and Tyson- tried to hide away in cower and fear.

Naruto growled looking at them. "Damn you cowards!"

Percy tapped Naruto whispering that they should strategize a plan. Percy turned to Tyson and Chester, "Hey, Tys, Chest...let's g-"

A ball slammed into Percy's gut. He sat down hard in the middle of the gym floor. The other team exploded in laughter.

"Perce!" Naruto knelt down beside his cousin. He shook the thirteen year old. "A-Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

Percy coughed, "I can't believe someone can throw that hard..." He groaned, clutching his aching gut.

"Percy! Naruto!" Chester yelled. "Duck!"

Naruto and Percy rolled as another dodgeball almost struck them both in the face. It hit the wall mat and Corey Bailer yelped.

Naruto glared at Sloan's team, "What the hell you bastards?!" He shouted. "Are trying to kill us?!" _As if they could._ He thought. _Still..._

The visitor Joe Bob at Naruto and Percy evilly. He looked a lot bigger now! Even taller than Tyson! And his biceps were bulging beneath his T-shirt.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki and Perseus Jackson!" Joe Bob exclaimed. "Yes! We _hope_ so!"

Percy shivered at the sound of his true identity. "Only monsters say our names like that."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. What did Tyson say? Those douche's smell funny?" His ear perked up and turned to Percy who furrowed his brows.

"Monsters. Those guys are monsters."

"To think we went the whole school year without monsters on our trail."

All around Sloan, the visitors they were growing in size. They weren't kids anymore. They were eight foot tall giants, with wild eyes, fangs and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.

Matt dropped his ball wide eyed, "Whoa! You guys _aren't_ from Detroit! Who the hell..."

The other kids on Sloan's team began backing away screaming running towards the exit, but the giant named Marrow Sucker threw a ball with deadly accuracy. It flew past Raj and slammed on the door clamping it shut like magic. The other kids banged and punched the door desperately but it didn't budge.

"Let them go or I'll rip your ass to shreds with the might of my Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, at the giants as started making his favorite hand sign.

The giant Joe Bob growled at Naruto, "And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sky and Ninja's. We Laistrygonians aren't just for playing for your death. We _want_ lunch! And you may try to use your ninjutsu, but we _will_ dodge your attacks!"

Naruto summoned five clones of himself that were grinning in a fighting stance.

Chester's gray eyes widened, "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "You _never_ told me that you could make copies of yourself!"

"We'll explain later!" The Naruto's promised, and dashed forward.

Joe Bob waved his hands and a new batch of balls appeared on the center line. But...the balls weren't made of rubber, they were bronze, the color of cannonballs. They were perforated like wiffle balls with fire bubbling out of the holes. Those things had to be hot as hell! But the giants picked them up anyways with their own bare hands.

"Coach!" Percy yelled.

Nunley looked up sleepily, he didn't see anything going on, except for maybe jocks throwing balls at nerdy punks. That's the magic of the Mist. He continued reading his magazine. "Yeah, yeah...play nice." He muttered.

The giant named Skull Eater threw his ball. The ball struck a clone of Naruto in the face making it pop away. Skull Eater threw more balls but the clones doved away and the balls smashed into the walls and it exploded to rubble.

"Run everybody!" Chester shouted, to his team. "The other exit! Go _now_!"

They ran for the locker room but Joe Bob hit his hand on the door and it slammed shut.

"No one leaves unless you're _out_!" Joe Bob roared. "And you're not until we _eat_ you!"

"Well looks like you're going to be hungry for awhile!" Yelled the Naruto's who came running to Joe Bob with their fists pulled back. Joe Bob smirked showing his crooked fangs.

He made a fireball launching it at the clones who gasped and popped away when the fireball fell on them creating a explosion and leaving a crater in the floor. The real Naruto was crouching behind a table with Percy. The two nodded searching in their pockets for their weapons. Naruto's sword, Electro, belonged to his deceased brother, Perseus. While Percy's sword, Riptide, belonged to his father, Poseidon, God of the Sea.

Uh-oh. There was a slight problem.

They didn't have any pockets! These are gym shorts! Curse them!

Electro and Riptide was tucked in their jean pockets in the locker room. And the locker room door was glued shut.

Percy sighed, "Great! What are we going to do now?"

Naruto thought a moment. Then a smile spread across his lips, "I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"I'll bust open that locker room door with my Rasengan."

"Your Rasen-what?"

"It's this new jutsu I learned. My dad made it u-"

A fireball came flying down towards the two boys. Luckily, Tyson pushed them out of the way. The explosion left them a bit dazed and their clothes were tattered and had black spots. Across the center line two hungry giants were glaring down at them.

"Flesh!" They licked their dry lips. "Heroes flesh for lunch!" They took their aim.

Naruto gasped as the giants fell on them. They were quickly blasted off by Naruto...who was in his Nine-Tailed state. His eyes were demonic crimson red, his pupils turned to slits, his whiskers grew darker, his lips grew darker as well, his hair frizzed up, his fingernails and toenails turned into claws and his teeth turned into fox-like fangs. Red Chakra bubbled and encased his body. On his rear grew a long red fox tail.

Percy's eyes widened and he slowly backed away from the host of the Nine-Tails. _Oh yeah. He's the holder of the Nine Fox...Tailed thing. Grover was right! Naruto will get dangerous in this state._

Naruto roared and pounced over to the two giants. The giants readied their cannonballs.

"Naruto!" Percy and Chester screamed for the blonde.

But it was too late.

The giants released their balls and it slammed into Naruto...but he caught them. He growled at the burning feeling that seeped into his palms he then sent the balls back to the giants. The balls hurtled and zoomed past their heads.

"Ha! Ha! Fox Boy!" One of the giants laughed. "Aren't too smart are ya?"

Naruto dashed so quick over to the giants that they were surprised to see him create a blue sphere in the palm of his hands, he roared while slamming the sphere of Chakra into their chests. The giants groaned and disintegrated when the Chakra went through their chests. Naruto slowly faced his attention to Joe Bob.

"No!" He wailed. "My brothers!" He flexed his arms and his tattoo rippled. "You shall _pay_ for their destruction, Son of the Sky."

Another comet was released, but it zipped over Coach's head and crashed into the bleachers creating a crater there also. Everyone was running around screaming. Chaos was starting for real.

Percy frowned, he knew that Naruto could handle his self but...what if Naruto was hurting himself just by being in that powerful state? Percy tried to shake that off his mind. Right now he needed Riptide. Now. Percy then felt an idea pop into his brain. "Naruto!"

Naruto's ears perked up he glared at Percy who was standing in front of the locker room door clapping for the blonde to come at him. The blonde looked at Joe Bob who kept throwing fireballs in rage, he then snarled running over to Percy who's eyes widede at how fast the son of Zeus was. He quickly jumped to the side as Naruto came crashing through the locker room door. Dust was flying everywhere.

The son of Poseidon used his elbow to cough in and he fanned away the dust. Percy saw his jeans and Naruto's under the giant's legs. What he was going to do was a simple death wish. Before he could run he yelped in surprise to see Naruto throw him on his back and the shinobi began running like a four-legged animal.

Percy knew what his blonde friend was doing. He was going straight for their jeans.

The giant laughed. "The Children of the eldest gods _always_ trying to play hero. That is why you heroes die. Looks like I'm eating early." He raised his arm to throw. Percy, well, he braced his self to die while Naruto just charged even farther. Guess he had the same feeling too. He was ready to die as well.

The giant's body went rigid. His expression changed from laughter to surprise. Right in his belly button through his shirt was a glowing blade. He muttered 'ow' then blasted away in green smoke. Naruto stood in front of the green smoke eyeing it with his demon eyes. Standing I the smoke was...who would have thought? Annabeth! Her face was grimy and scratched. She shouldered a ragged backpack, her baseball cap tucked in her pocket, a bronze dagger in her hand and a very wild look in her steel gray eyes.

Annabeth tsk'd at Naruto who was still in his state but he blushed at seeing her. He then transformed back into himself and Percy jumped off his back standing along with the blonde. "Naruto, you _promised_ me on the last day that you wouldn't use the Fox's power."

Inside of Naruto's mindscape, the Nine-Tails wailed in defeat, " **That _blasted_ Athena girl! Curse her...next time she will not be able to interfere..." **He chuckled darkly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry...it just happened..."

Matt Sloan blinked at seeing Annbeth. She was the girl in the photo. "That's the girl! That's the girl from-"

Annabeth punched him in the nose causing blood to pour out and he fell face flat on the gym floor. "Lay _off_ my friends.

The gym was in flames. It was broken. The kids were running around still screaming, sirens were booming and voices were heard on the intercom. Mr. Bonsai, the headmaster, was behind the exit doors wrestling the lock trying to get in and a pile of teachers were jumping over one another trying to get behind him.

"Annabeth..." Naruto and Percy stammered. "How did...how long have you..."

Annabeth sheathed her bronze dagger. "Pretty much _all_ morning. I've been trying to find a good time to talk to the two of you, but you were _never_ alone."

Percy's face turned red as a tomato. "Wait...so that s-shadow I saw...that was you?! Oh my Gods! You w-w-were looking through my bedroom window?!"

Naruto frowned after hearing that. He didn't like that his crush was looking through his best friend's bedroom window. Why didn't she do that to him?

"Damn, there's _no_ time to explain!" Annabeth snapped, she was flushed herself. "I just didn't want to-"

"There!" Shouted a teacher. The doors burst open and adults poured in.

"Meet me and Adrial outside." Annabeth told, her teammates/friends. She pointed at Tyson who was dazed leaning on a wall and Chester who groaned scrambling to his feet. "And those two." Annabeth gave Tyson a glared look that Percy and Naruto raised a brow at. "Bring them."

"Adrial's here?" Naruto asked, now filled with happiness. Adrial was his companion and best animal pal/friend. The last time he saw Adrial was the last day of camp, he was a Greek creature. He was a follower of Rhea. So he went through some training and Rhea made sure that he could not only talk to Naruto but to anyone. That little cub is probably huge by now. Mane and all.

"Yeah!" Annabeth said, in a impatient tone. "Hurry up you two!" She quickly placed on her baseball cap, a magical gift from her mother Athena, and vanished.

Well that left Naruto and Percy alone in a burning and broken gymnasium. The headmaster stormed over to the two boys with half the faculty and some police officers. "Naruto Uzumaki? Percy Jackson?" He said. "What...how..."

Tyson groaned rubbing his aching head. "Ow...my head hurts..."

Chester patted some dust away from his shirt with a frown and a cough. "Tell me about it..."

Sloan was coming too. He looked at Naruto and Percy in terror, "Percy and Naruto, did it, Mr. Bonsai! He set the _whole_ building on fire. Coach Nunley will tell you. He saw it all!"

Coach Nunley looked up at Sloan after hearing his name, "What?" He said. "Eh, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The adults now focused on the son of Poseidon and Zeus. They glanced at each other with uneasy looks. They both had a silent conversation that went something like...

Percy: What do we do?! They'll _never_ believe a word that comes out of our mouth thanks to Sloan!

Naruto: You're right. Looks like we'll just have to do plan B.

Percy: What's plan B?

Naruto: Oh nothing. Just the _hard way out_.

Naruto grabbed Riptide and Electro out of their jeans. He pressed the pens and they turned into their true form. He handed Percy Riptide.

Percy turned to Chester and Tyson, "Guys!" He called. "Come on!"

The four boys jumped through a gaping hole in the side of the building.

Some day...

* * *

 **Okay. So I have decided that I will not abandon this story. I don't care about what you stupid Flamers say. You can go fuck off for all I care. If you like this story good, leave a review, if you hate it and leave a Flame just because you want to make me feel bad. Guess what?**

 **FUCK YOU!**

 **There, sorry about all the swearing but you know...so I have decided that I'm going to use parts of the Sea of Monsters movie in the Sea of Monsters book. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Remember what the hell I said you motherfucking Flamers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Get ready for this chapter. Enjoy it and review, favorite and follow!**

* * *

Annabeth and Adrial were waiting for the four boys in an alley down Church Street.

Annabeth tapped her foot impatiently, "What's taking them so long?" She mused, peeping her head out every five seconds to see if they were there yet.

Adrial's grown some during his time away. He wasn't a cub and he wasn't a adult lion yet. His mane was starting to come in there was a fluff of red hair on his head that traveled down the back of his neck and stopped in the middle of his back. He even had a fuzz of red hair on his chin. He has definitely grown. _"Maybe they stopped at the bathroom. Fighting giant guys can run your bladder through the roof."_

The daughter of Athena rolled her steel gray eyes at the teen lion. She then pulled Naruto and the others off the sidewalk as a fire-truck came screaming heading for Meriwether Prep.

Naruto grinned at seeing Adrial. He ran over to the teen lion throwing his arms around his neck while Adrial nuzzled his head into Naruto's side. "Aw, I missed you so much!" He said, releasing the lion. "You've really gotten bigger since the last I saw you!"

 _"Thanks Naru."_ Adrial smiled. _"You don't look too bad yourself."_ Naruto ruffled Adrial's patch of hair. Adrial then sniffed the air and all the hair on his body stood up. He stared at Tyson with his eyes full of fear. _"C-C-C..."_ He muttered, then hissed like a cat.

Tyson smiled softly at Adrial he reached out to pet the lion on his head, "Aw, a lion." He said. "Cool. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

 _"You think I'll believe that?!"_ Adrial hissed, once more and snapped at Tyson's hand who quickly took it back. _"I know what your kind do to lions like me! I've heard the stories!"_

"Where did you two find _him_?" Annabeth demanded, pointing at Tyson using her thumb. Naruto raised a brow at the way Annabeth looked at Tyson who was trying to catch a butterfly with Chester.

"He's our friend." Percy told her.

"Is he homeless?"

Naruto deadpanned. "Seriously, Wise Girl, the guy can _hear you_. Walk up to him and ask."

Annabeth now looked surprised. "He can talk?"

"I can talk." Tyson admitted, with a nod and a friendly smile. "I'm Tyson. You're pretty."

"Ah! Gross!" Annabeth stepped away from him.

Naruto and Percy frowned at how rude Annabeth was being to poor Tyson. Percy noticed that Tyson's hands weren't scarred or burned by dodging one of the cannonballs. His hands were just grimy, scratched and dirty. But that was all the time.

"Tyson," Percy began in disbelief, "you're hands aren't _even burned_." Naruto took a notice of this and his eyes widened.

Adrial scoffed, _"Course not. It's kind of a surprise that the Laistrygonians even had the guts to go against you guys with HIM."_

Percy didn't get it. Adrial had a problem with Tyson too? Naruto patted Percy's shoulder for assurance. Tyson was fascinated by Annabeth hair and tried to touch it but she smacked his hand away. Chester winced at that.

"Wait a sec, what'd you say, Adrial?" Naruto asked. "What's a Laistry-blah blah blah?"

"Laistrygonians." Annabeth said. "The monsters in the gym. They're a race of giant cannibals who live in the far north. Odysseus ran into them once, but I've never seen them as far south as New York before."

Percy frowned, "Laistry-damn...I can't even say that." He muttered. "What do you call them in English?"

Adrial smirked, _"Canadians would be the best English equivalent."_

Annabeth noticed Chester and pointed at him. "Who's he?"

"Chest! Come here a sec." Naruto waved for the twelve year old who walked over to them.

Chester smiled, "Hey. I'm Chester Mackle. You must be Naruto's girlfriend-"

Annabeth blushed, Naruto quickly slapped his hand over Chester's mouth straining a smile. "He's just twelve. Twelve year olds tend to say crazy things."

"We better go." Percy interrupted. "The police'll be after Naruto and me."

"That's the least of our problems." Annabeth said, her blushing fading. "Have you two been having _dreams_?" She asked, and her shoulders tensed.

Naruto scratched his chin. "You mean, like, the dreams about Grover and Ino, right?"

Annabeth then turned pale like snow. "No, what happened to Grover and Ino?"

Percy looked uncomfortable, he turned to see that Naruto nodded for him to tell her. "In our dream, Grover and Ino looked like they were running for their lives. It was raining. There was something or _someone_ after them. They ran into a shop hiding behind some wedding dresses, but, lightning flashed and I woke up. Naruto didn't finish his dream either. That's all we know what happened. Why? What did _you_ dream about?"

Annnabeth had a troubled look in her steel gray eyes.

"Annabeth?" Naruto said, he placed a hand on her shoulder and used his remaining hand to hold her hand.

"Camp." Annabeth said, at last. Percy felt a lump form in his throat. " _Big_ trouble at camp."

Chester waved that off. "If a camp is in trouble they can just post-pone it and we can all go home and chillax."

Naruto glared at Chester, " _This_ camp is not some dumbass summer camp the little humans go to. This is a much more important camp. So be quiet if you don't know what you're talkin' about Chest." He told the boy, sternly. Chester bit his lip looking away blushing in embarrassment.

" _You're_ being responsible?" Annabeth asked the blonde, with disbelief. "What training did you go through?"

"The kind of training that is _too_ dangerous. The kind that would kill you." Naruto said, Annabeth looked impressed that he survived. Naruto turned to Percy. "Didn't you say that your mom was saying the same thing?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. But _what kind_ of trouble?"

"I don't know exactly. But I know that _something is wrong_. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, to stop me." Annabeth sighed. "Have the both had a lot of attacks?"

Naruto and Percy shook their head. "None until...now."

"None? But how..."

Adrial cleared his throat, _"I think I can help you with that."_ He jerked his head over to Tyson.

Annabeth now understood what the lion was saying. "Oh...yes."

"Hey." Chester said, and everyone focused on him. "Didn't those Canadian dudes call you something, Naruto? What was it...Son of the Sky and Ninja's? And you said that you were going to explain that entire making copies of yourself thing."

Naruto, Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks.

"Ooh! Can I know too?" Tyson asked, raising his hand as if he were in class.

Naruto didn't know if he should tell them about the Gods being real and alive. But they helped to fight the Canadians...they deserved the truth. After, you know, almost getting killed.

"Uh, Chest, Tys," Naruto began, "have you guys heard the stories that are like, ya know, BC time old? The stories about Greek Gods? Ya know Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Athena and so on so forth?" He asked.

"Yeah." The two boys said, in unison.

"They're still alive. They follow the Western Civilization around. They stay in the US." Naruto explained, he saw Chester's right leg bouncing up and down like he couldn't control it. He seemed a bit impulsive. "...Anyways...the Gods have kids with humans called Half Bloods. Or you could call them Demigods."

"Uh-huh." The two said, as if they were waiting for the blonde to finally get to the damn point already!

Naruto felt like bouncing his leg too. He was ADHD. He could not stand still for a long time, he could see that Annabeth and Percy were a bit fidgety too. He needed to wrap this thing up now. "Me, Annabeth and Percy are Demigods. My father is the Big Guy on Olympus, Zeus, so I'm _very_ powerful. My mother used to be a mortal but Zeus turned her into a Goddess right after I was born. They were lovers before I was born and they _still_ are. Percy's dad is Poseidon, since Ino is Percy's sister that means she's the Lord of the Sea's kid too. So they're my cousins. And Annabeth's mom is the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena. We're heroes-in-training. When monsters smell our scent they attack us, cause they want to kill us. Children of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon have strong scents so monsters can find us easily. The...Canadians in the gym were monsters."

The two nodded. "Okay."

The son of Kushina stared at Chester and Tyson. They...believed him? He didn't see a hint of surprise or even fear. They flat out believed him. "So, uh, do you guys, ya know...believe me?"

Tyson nodded. "You're dad is...Zeus...you're mom is, what?"

"Kushina Uzumaki. Goddess of Ninja's, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Elemental Nature Chakra Formation. She's so powerful that she could probably join the Big Three."

Chester looked confused. "If both your parents are Gods, doesn't that mean you're a-"

A police car flew past them with siren wailing and all. Wonder where they're heading...

Annabeth sighed. "We _really_ don't have time for this. We'll finish talking in the taxi."

"A taxi?" Percy repeated. " _All_ the way to camp? Do you know how much money-"

"Trust me."

Naruto looked at Tyson and Chester. He hesitated asking this but..."What about Tyson and Chester?" Naruto knew it was going to be weird at camp to bring a giant there. If he freaked out at a regular playground with regular bullies, how the hell would he react to a camp that was full of demigods training? His mind then switched to Chester. The boy was just a regular human. But, wait, last year when Sally tried to go inside the camp she was held back by a force field. Part of the barrier. Humans couldn't go to camp. The same thing would happen to Tyson. Oh hell...

"They're our friends." Percy added. "They'll be in trouble too."

Adrial shook his head 'no' for Tyson. He didn't want that dude to come along. _"Annabeth, don't let that Tyson guy come. You know what his kind does to my creatures! Ask my mother what happened to my father. Please don't let that beast come with us."_

Annabeth bit her lip. She sighed, mouthing 'Sorry' to Adrial who's face fell. "Fine, whatever." She said, looking grim. "We must _definitely_ take them. Now come on."

Percy and Naruto didn't like the way Adrial was talking about Tyson. He called the guy a beast. What was that all about? Did Annabeth and Adrial know something Percy and Naruto didn't? The four boys followed Adrial and Annabeth down a alley. Together the six of them sneaked through the side streets of downtown while a huge column of smoke billowed up behind them from the school gymnasium.

 _"Alright. Here."_ Adrial stopped the four boys using his right paw. They were on the corner of Thomas and Trimble. Annabeth fished around in her backpack. He turned to her. _"Do you have one?"_ He questioned, the daughter of Wisdom.

"Think so." She mumbled, still searching around.

Naruto noticed at how hurt she looked. Her chin was cut badly, twigs and grass were tangled in her ponytail (it looked like she was sleeping in the great outdoors) and she had slashes on the hems of her jeans that looked like claw marks. He hesitated but brushed his fingers on her chin. This feeling made Annabeth pause looking in her backpack to stare into the blonde's handsome electric blue eyes. He stared back into her beautiful steel gray eyes. Adrial smirked at seeing this.

The whiskered face boy summoned a small breeze of air that circled around the light tan girl's chin lifting away the cut mark. Annabeth realized she was staring at Naruto and she focused back on jumbling through her backpack. Naruto blushed turning away.

"What are you looking for?" Percy asked. All around them police sirens screamed, Percy figured it wouldn't be long before more cops cruised by looking for juvenile delinquent gym bombers. He had no doubt that Sloan had twisted the story saying that he, Naruto and Tyson, Chester were the ruthless cannibals.

"I found one! Thank the Gods." Annabeth pulled out a Drachma. It had Naruto's dad printed on one side and on the other was the Empire State Building.

Chester grinned at the Drachma. "Cool! You have gold quarter. But I don't think the taxi drivers here will take that. But I _always_ take things that are golden." He was about to reach for the coin until he raised a brow at Annabeth who had shouted something in Greek. He lowered his hand. "Fine. If you didn't want me to have it all you had to say was 'no.'"

Naruto being fully Greek somehow understood what she said. "All she said was: Stop, Chariot of Damnation. Whatever that is."

"Oh, I know. I was just goofing." Chester said, simply with a shrug. Naruto and Percy shared looks, could Chester be a...? No. He couldn't. Could he? Annabeth muttered something else in Greek. Chester laughed at Naruto. "She said that you were a blundering fool."

"What the hell, Wise Girl?" Naruto frowned. "I didn't do anything."

Annabth muttered something else and Naruto now had a dust of pink on his cheeks. Chester gave his blonde friend a weird look, "You were _seriously_ trying to take a whiff of her hair?" He asked, biting back a chuckle. The whiskered face boy now flushed cursing himself.

Annabeth threw her Drachma out into the street, instead of rolling or clattering on the asphalt, it sank and disappeared in the street. For a few seconds...nothing happened. But then, where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space! But then it bubbled red liquid like blood.

All of a sudden...a car erupted from the red ooze.

It was taxi!...Okay, but there were some minor problems about the taxi, the looks is the big thing. Unlike every New York taxi, it wasn't yellow. It was smoky gray. It literally looked like it was woven out of smoke. Like you could almost walk through it...just a thought. Don't try it.

There were words printed on the door. It looked like it read: GYAR SSIRES, Naruto scratched his head after reading that. He then decided it was Dyslexia time! Just like any other Demigod, he wasn't good at reading English due his Greek nativity. But he could decipher Ancient Greek or anything written in Greek. Right now...he wasn't sure what the hell that thing read.

And he was pretty sure Percy was feeling the same way.

The passenger window rolled down, an old woman stuck her head out. She looked like one of Granny Rhea's Poker buddies. The old woman had mop grizzled hair covering her eyes and she spoke in a weird mumbling way. Like she had a shot of Novocain. "Passage? Passage?"

"Six to Camp Half Blood." Annabeth said, opening the back of the taxi door, Adrial climbed in with a huff knowing that everyone will be squished. She turned to Naruto ad the others waving at them to get in.

The fuck...she was acting like this whole entire thing was normal!

"Ach!" the old woman screeched, this made Chester raise a brow. She pointed at Tyson. "We _don't_ take _his_ kind."

"Extra pay." Annabeth promised. "Three more Drachma on the arrival."

"Done!" The woman grinned.

Chester jumped in next to Adrial, Annabeth sat next to Chester, Tyson sat in the middle, Percy sat next to Tyson and Naruto squeezed on the other side of Percy with a grunt. The interior was also smoky gray, but it felt solid enough. The seat was cracked and lumpy...well, it was no different from most taxis. There was no Plexiglas screen separating them from the old drivi-hold on just a second.

There wasn't one lady driving...

It was three. All squeezed together in the front seat. They had the same mop grizzled hair covering their eyes, bony hands and charcoal colored sackcloth dress. Sisters maybe?

The woman driving cleared her throat before taking out a clipboard with a ballpoint pen, "Before we head off...there are some questions to be asked. Animal questions." Adrial's golden fur turned white as snow, he then sighed with a sick look. "Number One: Is the animal trained?"

"Uh...yeah." Naruto answered, unsure of what the woman meant.

"Number Two: Is the animal on a leash?"

"No..."

"Mmm, Number Three: Is the animal potty trained?"

Percy and Chester held back a laugh while Naruto frowned. "Say what?! Is he _potty trained_?! He's a lion! He doesn't _use_ the Big John!"

The old woman then scribbled down some things on the clipboard. She then threw it beneath her feet, "Now that that's over with...Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!" She floored the accelerator, Naruto, Chester and Percy's heads flew back hitting the backrest.

A prerecorded speaker came on over the speaker: _"Hi! This is Ganymede! Cupbearer to Zeus. And when I'm out buyin' wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always remember to buckle up!"_

"Maybe we should've flown commercial." Percy joked.

"No kidding!" Chester said. "But this is so rad!"

Percy looked down and saw a large black chain instead of a seatbelt, he tapped Naruto pointing at it, the son of Lightning's face went blank. He silently prayed to Zeus and Kushina.

The taxi sped around the corner of West Broadway, and the gray woman in the middle screeched. "Look out! Go left! Go left!"

The driver huffed, " _Well_ , if you'd give _me_ the _eye_ , Tempest, I could _see_ that!" She complained.

Chester paled a bit then looked over at Percy, "Uh, what did she mean by 'give her the eye?'" He asked, trying his best to hide the fear in his voice.

Before Percy could answer, the taxi swerved to avoid an oncoming delivery truck. That truck could have almost damaged the taxi! Oh, and the passengers in the back could have gotten hurt as well. the taxi ran over the curb with jaw breaking landing and flew into the next block.

"Wasp!" The third gray woman yelled, at the driver. "I want to bite the girl's coin! I love the golden tingly taste it has!"

"You bit it _last time_ , Anger!" The driver named, Wasp, said. "It's my turn! I never got to taste the golden tingle on the coin!"

"Is _not_!" Anger said, in a childish tone.

"Red light!" Tempest screamed.

"Wasp! Split!" Anger screamed, as well.

Wasp grinned madly pressing a green button that read: MAKE SURE NOT TO GET HIT! The taxi then split in half. Naruto found himself holding on to both sides of taxi halves. He squeaked at feeling his legs spread apart causing him to do the splits, and it was not comfortable if you're asking. He looked up and saw a Walmart truck. He was going to smash right into it. Naruto screamed and the others screamed along with him. Then Annabeth pulled him into her lap and the taxi halves sealed together swerving around the truck.

Naruto clutched his heart hyperventilating with his head in the crook of Annabeth's neck. She pat the blonde's head. He finally caught his breath.

"Excuse me," Percy began, hesitantly sitting up, "but can you see?" He asked Wasp, the driver.

"No!" Wasp screamed, from behind the wheel.

"No!" Tempest screamed, from the middle.

"Of course!" Anger screamed, by the shotgun window.

Naruto lifted his head looking in Annabeth's steel gray eyes. "Are they blind?"

Annabteh shook her head. "Not completely." She told him. "They have an eye."

Naruto nodded understanding but then his eyebrows rose at hearing 'They have an eye'. "Like, uh, one eye?"

"Yeah."

"Uno?"

"Yeah."

"One eye, like, in total?"

"Yes."

Next to Percy, Tyson groaned clutching his stomach, "I don't feel good."

Naruto grimaced. He saw how Tyson reacted when he got carsick...not a pretty sight. Percy patted Tyson's knee reassuringly. "Hang in there, Big Guy. Anybody got a garbage bag or something?"

The three woman were too busy fusing to pay Percy any attention. Naruto and Percy shot Annabeth a why-did-you-fucking-do-this-to-me look.

"Hey, Gray sisters taxi is the _fastest_ way to camp." Annabeth said.

"Then _why_ didn't you take it from Virginia?" Percy asked.

"Because that's out of their service area." Annabeth said, as if it were obvious. "They _only_ serve Greater New York and surrounding communities."

"We've had _famous_ people in this cab!" Anger exclaimed. "Perseus! Remember him?"

"Don't even remind me!" Wasp wailed. "He tried to throw away our eye and tooth because we wouldn't tell him where Medusa was! Having a temper tantrum...he kept shouting 'Tell me where that snake woman is! I must save Andromeda!' So annoying! We shouldn't have told him! Plus we didn't have a cab back then!"

"Give me the tooth!" Anger demanded, she tried to reach out at Wasp's mouth but Wasp swatted her hand away.

" _Only_ if Tempest gives me the eye!"

"Oh no!" Tempest screeched. "You had it yesterday! And you know it!"

"But I'm driving you dumbass!"

"Dumbass?! Excuses! Turn! That was your turn!"

Wasp swerved, like, very hard on to Delancey Street squishing Percy between Tyson and the door. That woman punched the gas and the they shot up the Williamsburg Bridge at seventy-miles per hour. Now the three sisters were having a blowout fight. Not exactly blowout but...close. Thy were slapping each other and Anger (trying to be sneaky) reached out to grab Wasp's face and Wasp tried to do the same to Tempest.

Finally anger, who cheated because she had sight, yanked the tooth right out of Wasp's mouth. This made Wasp so angry that she swerved toward the edge of the Williamsburg Bridge. "'Ivit back! 'Ivit back, 'ou 'fwool!" She yelled.

Tyson groaned turning a light shade of green while clutching his stomach even harder.

Adrial sighed, _"Whatever you do, do not let him barf on me! My fur is very delicate and takes hours to perfect!"_ He screeched, with a frown.

Chester scratched Adrial behind his ear causing the lion to purr. "You're cool for a talking lion."

 _"Uh-huh...just keep scratch-ooh! Ooh! Right there! Ahh, that's it..."_

"We're going to die!" Naruto cried. "Annabeth! If we die, I want you to know that I've always loved y-"

"Don't worry." Annabeth said, with a hint of worry in her voice. "The Gray Sister know what they're doing. They're _really_ very wise."

"This coming _from_ the Daughter of Wisdom." Naruto muttered. He gulped seeing that they were skimming along the edge of the bridge a hundred and thirty feet above the East River.

"Yes, wise!" Anger grinned, showing off her new tooth in the rearview mirror. "We know _a lot_ of things."

" _Every_ street in Manhattan!" Wasp bragged, still hitting her sisters. They must love hitting one another, cause is that a smile on their lips? "The capital of Nepal!"

"The location you seek!" Tempest added, with a huge grin.

That's when her sisters quickly jumped on top of her pummeling her on the other side. "Be quiet! Be quiet! He didn't even ask yet you fool!" Wasp and Anger screamed.

That's when Naruto slid off of Annabeth's lap into the seat sitting up with a frown. "Huh? What are you-"

"Nothing!" Tempest interrupted, quickly. "You're right, boy! It's nothing!"

Naruto's frown deepened. "Seriously...what the heck are you talking about? I want to know."

"No!" They all screamed.

Tempest sniffled, "The _last time_ we told...it was horrible!"

"Eye tossed in a lake!" Anger agreed.

"Years to find it again!" Wasp moaned, remembering with a scowl. "Speaking of that...give it back!" She screeched, reaching out.

"No way in hell, sister!" Anger screeched, clawing at Wasp like a stray cat.

"Eye!" Wasp yelled. "Give it to me! Or I'll yank it out of your socket!" She whacked Anger on the back of her head and a sickening pop was heard. Something flew out of Anger's face. Something completely gross. Anger fumbled for it trying to catch it but it slipped into the back with th group. The slimy green orb fell into Chester's lap.

Chester grimaced picking it up slowly observing it. "What...?"

"I _can't_ see!" They all yelled.

"Give me the eye!" Wasp wailed.

"Give her the eye, Chester!" Annabeth screamed, at the younger blonde.

"But it looks _so_ cool!" Chester exclaimed. "It's so-WHOA!" He grunted, as the taxi slammed against the guardrail and skidded along with a terrible grinding noise. The entire taxi shuddered billowing gray smoke like it was taking strain from the guardrail.

The shade of green of Tyson's face darkened. "I'm gonna be sick!"

Adrial looked over at Annabeth. _"Annabeth! Let that oaf use your backpack!"_

Annabeth looked over at Adrial. "Are you freaking crazy?! Get the eye from Chester!"

 _"Sorry kid."_ Adrial sighed. He was about to grab the eye out of Chester's hand until Wasp yanked the wheel, and the taxi swerved away from the rail. They hurtled down the bridge toward Brooklyn going faster than any human taxi. The sisters screeched, cursed each other, pummeled each other and cried out for their beloved eye.

Chester swallowed then glanced at the eye n the palm of his hand he slowly stretched out his arm like he was going to give up the eye.

"Nice little boy!" Anger grinned, like she knew Chester was going to give up her missing peeper. "Give it to me! Now!"

Chester smirked. "Nope." He said popping the 'p' and Anger gasped in surprise. "I'll give it back, when you tell Naruto what he seeks and that other weird mythic stuff."

"Not time!" Tempest cried, with panic growing in her voice. "Accelerating!"

Chester glanced out the window to see that the cars, trucks, neighborhoods, etc were passing by in a gray blur. They were already out of Brooklyn and heading through the middle of Long Island. Naruto grinned at Chester. He couldn't believe that the kid would actually do something like that.

Annabeth turned to Naruto. "Do _something_!"

"Er, sorry. I can't. Plus I need to know what location I seek." Naruto slapped his arms behind his neck, his grin widening showing his teeth. "Chester has guts, he's like me but...more serious in a way." He flinched, when Annabeth swung her fist at his head trying to punch him. "Don't take my head off!"

Annabeth grumbled at the blonde and frowned at Chester. "Chester," She warned, and he looked at her, "they can't _find_ our location without the eye. We'll just keep accelerating until we break into a million of pieces."

The dirty blonde felt his face turn pale. They would break into a million of pieces if the sisters didn't have their eye! Hmm, Naruto or the Gray Sisters? Naruto or the Gray Sisters. He sighed cursing himself. "They have to tell Naruto or I'll squish it into goop with my bare hands!"

"Thanks, Chest." Naruto smiled, the dirty blonde nodded.

"No!" The Gray Sisters wailed. "Too dangerous! Please, boy!"

Naruto looked over at Chester. "Destroy it."

Before Chester could even raise his hand over his palm..."Wait!" The sisters cried out. "30, 31, 75, 12!" They cried out, like a quarterback at a football game. Chester now looked confused just like Naruto.

"30...what?" Naruto's face turned crimson red with anger. "What the _hell_ does that even fricking _mean_?" He demanded, through gritted teeth and trying his very best to have a calm voice.

"30, 31, 75, 12!" Anger repeated. "That is _all_ we can tell you! Now give us the eye! Almost to camp! Hurry! Hurry!"

"He is just like his brother, Perseus, now I am terrified." Tempest gulped, glancing at Naruto. Now the kid gave her the creeps just like his blasted older brother! She also felt a chill down her spin at seeing Chester, he almost crushed the eye! But she didn't want to reveal how scared she was of Chester. Curse Naruto and Chester!

The older blonde looked out the window to see that they were off the highway zipping and ridding quickly through the countryside of northern Long Island. He could see Half Blood Hill ahead of them...with it's giant pine tree at the crest. It was Thalia's tree. It held the life force of a fallen heroine/Daughter of Zeus/Naruto's older half sister. Whenever he looked at the tree, his heart sunk all the way to the bottom.

Annabeth, Grover and Luke weren't the only ones who had soft spots for the tree.

" _Chester_!" Annabeth said, more sterner and urgent. "Give her the eye or I'll rip it out of your hands!"

"But-" Chester was cut off by Naruto.

"Just give it to them!" Percy said.

Chester then threw the eyeball to Wasp who quickly snatched it up stuffing it into her socket with a sigh of relief. She blinked and her eye widened. "Whoa there!"

She slammed her foot on the brakes and the taxi spun five or six times in a cloud of smoke...they should really get that checked out. Is their engine that smoky or something? The taxi squealed into a stop in the middle of a farm road at the base of Half Blood Hill. Ah...good memories. Sally hit a cow when they were driving down the road to Camp Half Blood. Then a minotaur followed them...captured Sally, then Granny rhea jumped in to save Sally, Naruto, Ino, Percy and Grover tried fighting it...you know it was just good memories in a way.

Tyson released a loud belch and Adrial fanned in front of his pink nose with a disgusted scowl. "Okay...I'm _better_ now."

Naruto grinned sitting up. "Okay, ladies, tell me what the hell those dumb numbers mean now!"

"No time!" Annabeth opened her door. "We have to get out _now_."

Naruto pouted, "Aww, Wise Girl, but I have to..." He trailed off, as his electric blue eyes averted over to Half Blood Hill...there were campers there.

And they were under attack.

If there was one thing Naruto hated more than bullies and three annoying old ladies (Mythologically speaking, so don't run to your grandmother and start telling) it was bulls. But these bulls were made out of some sort of metal or bronze. They looked like machines. Real bulls? Minotaurs? The blonde hero didn't give a crap. As long as they were bulls, he would knock them on their asses.

They kids quickly exited the taxi and it took off back to New York.

Where it was safer in a way.

Ha! The ladies didn't even ask for their Drachma payment!

Annabeth had nothing but her poor torn up backpack and her dagger. While Chester, Percy and Naruto were in burned and ripped tie-dyed gym clothes. Naruto, however, didn't like the smell of his charred shirt so he decided to take it off.

This made Annabeth flush tomato red, while the boys just stared at him in both awe and disbelief.

Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Zeus and Kushina had...a VERY sexy body for a fourteen year old! His pecs were big enough to fit into your hand. His abs glistened with what looked like sweat, which made them look even more sexier, his abs were rock hard that you could possibly grate cheese or a something on. With his shirt off his arms looked more visible and they were a bit muscular. All in all...he was totally built like a Son of the God of Justice.

But his body looks WAY better than any other Son of Zeus's body. Hmm...

He sighed throwing his shirt over his shoulder. "Damn, and I worked so hard on that shirt. Those dumbass cannibals just _had_ to burn my shirt..."

Percy finally got out of his trance shaking his head, "N-Naruto...h-how in the world did you get so...so..." He was so stunned that he couldn't even find the words to describe what he was looking at.

 _"Whoa-ish_ _."_ Adrial said, shaking his head with amusement.

"Muscley." Tyson mumbled, blinking.

"Ripped!" Chester grinned, walking up to Naruto poking his hard six packs. His finger tingled at the feeling.

"Huh?" Naruto arched a brow. "Whaddya mean?"

Annabeth kicked herself for staring at his hard...sweaty...sexy...abs...she slapped her forehead muttering to herself to not think such thoughts. She looked over at the battle to see it raging more and more by the second. Her steel gray eyes turned stormy. "Oh man..."

Naruto frowned at the scene and questions traveled all through his mind. But one important question kept repeating itself in his head. _How did those bulls get inside of camp? The boundaries don't allow monsters, mortals or even things like that in. What's going on?_

"Border patrol!" Shouted a female camper, this snapped Naruto out of his thoughts to look in the direction of where the voice came from. It was from the hill where more campers hustled together fighting the bulls. But were sadly losing. "Come to me!" Okay, now the voice sounded familiar. It was gruff.

A sigh escaped Percy's lips. "Sounds like _Clarisse_." He said, her name with distaste.

Naruto poked Percy's shoulder. "You shouldn't say your _girlfriend's_ name like that, Perce." He teased, and Percy now felt the blood rush up to his cheeks.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!"

"That's what you say now."

"S-Shut up! Go put a shirt on!"

"Sorry, don't have one to put on."

"Come on." Annabeth said, interrupting the two best friend's little argument. "We have to help her.

Naruto and Percy uncapped their respective weapons/pens turning them into swords that once belonged to someone in their family. Chester eyed the swords with a sparkle in his eyes. "Great! We're going to fight again!"

Tyson grinned punching his fist into his palm, "This is going to be-"

"Not fun." Percy told them, flatly and their expressions fell. "Listen, it's too dangerous out there. We can't let you guys take _anymore_ chances."

Adrial snickered. _"I understand the human boy, but, why not the big dude? He can handle all of that. I mean, he is a Cy-"_

Percy glared at the lion. "They're staying here. They're both human. We can't just let them go out there like that...they'll die even before they step foot on Half Blood Hill!"

Adrial rolled his amber eyes, _"If there's one thing I know, it's that you're exactly like your brother, Theseus."_ Before Percy could snap at him he raised a paw. _"Just so you know, I'm not a immortal lion. Wish I was. So I don't know Theseus if you were going to ask, but Lady Rhea knew him. He was her grandson after all."_

"Okay." Naruto spoke up, with his signature smile. This smile showed he was ready to kick some ass. "Listen, I think that Chest and Tys should come with us."

"No!" Percy yelled. The whiskered boy wiped the corner of his left eye as if some spit flew on it.

"Yes!" Annabeth yelled, matching the Son of the God of Earthquakes yell. A small frown appeared on her light tan face. "We _need_ the guy, uh, what's his name again?" She asked, Naruto.

"Tyson."

"We need Tyson." Annabeth said. Chester pouted mostly because nobody wanted for him to participate in the fight. No one fought for him so that he could join them. She saw this. " _And_ Chester." His entire face lit up.

"Look," Percy began, glaring at Naruto and Annabeth, "I'm _not_ letting Tyson or Chester get fried up there, okay?"

"Damn it, Perce, let them fight!" Naruto growled, clenching his fists. "If they can survive some retard Canadians then they can survive some metal bulls!"

Annabeth cleared her throat. "They're Colchis Bulls. Made by Hephaestus himself."

Percy raised Riptide. "Tyson, Chester, stay back." He ordered, gently. "I'm going in."

Chester and Tyson wanted to protest but Percy was already running up the hill toward Clarisse who was yelling at her patrol. Naruto gripped Electro following his cousin, what he didn't hear was Annabeth calling for him to wait up. His electric blue eyes widened at seeing one of the Colchis Bull run up to him opening it's mouth and a blast of white-hot flames.

He stumbled falling on his rear, his face now dripped with sweat feeling the intense heat. When the flames stopped he gritted his teeth kicking the mechanical bull in it's jaw. The Colchis Bull's red eyes glared down at the Son of the Sky who gulped but the bull backed away for some reason. Naruto arched a brow but a small grin spread across his lips at seeing Clarisse jab her spear at it's side.

The bull grunted then a camper slashed a sword at it's rear causing it to run after the camper.

The Daughter of Ares looked down at her father's little half brother. "Well," She smirked, "it's about time you showed up, Golden Boy."

He stood up on his feet with a sigh, "Good to see ya too, Clarisse." He mumbled, with a inner grin.

If there was one thing Naruto thought that was funny about Clarisse, it was that she always wore Greek battle armor. She had cruel dark brown eyes like her father, her stringy hair waved around in her helmet. She wasn't a big girl lie most bullies. She was built like a MMA fighter **(A/N: I decided that I didn't like the bigger Clarisse so I made her look less man...like, so now she's built like a MMA fighter or the Clarisse you see in the Sea of Monsters movie. Whichever)** and was pretty, but fierce.

Before Clarisse could give him a smart remark she grunted at seeing the campers, well in her eyes, the warriors break the formation because of a blaze of fire that was delivered from one of the Colchis bull's. "Hold the line! Come on, people!" She ordered.

"I dunno how many times I say this to you...but Clarisse, you are one hell of a leader." Naruto exhaled, wiping the sweat off his face. "Not to mention how brave you are."

Clarisse now noticed he was shirtless and stared at his figure for awhile then shook her head lightly, "...Uh, yeah, thanks...you should probably, uh, put something on." She murmured.

"Clarisse! Behind you!" Percy yelled.

That startled her and this made Naruto deadpan at Percy. One of the Colchis Bull's wheeled around running behind Clarisse on her unprotected side. Bull Number One crashed into her shield knocking her into a pile of grass mixed in with dirt. The bull charged past her not before blasting the other heroes with white-orange intense flames. Their shields melted right off their arms causing them to drop them. Naruto saw Bull Number Two run over to Clarisse with it's deadly red eyes that were ready to kill.

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " He roared, making his favorite hand sign. When the clones were summoned he held out his hand as the clones circled their hands around his palm. A blue sphere full of chakra emerged in his palm the clones disappeared and he closed in on Bull Number Two. " **Rasenagn!** " He roared, slamming his father's creation into the Bull's rear. The bull felt it's rear melting off and suddenly it exploded.

That's when Percy lunged forward picking Clarisse up in his arms bridal style leaping away from the explosion. Naruto hopped away in the air covered in soot. He coughed landing next to the two brushing himself off. Clarisse rubbed her eyes then felt she was on top of something she looked down meeting a pair of sea green eyes. She blushed with narrowed eyes.

"Gah! Get off me!" Clarisse scrambled off of Percy who seemed a little flushed. "Curse you Percy!"

Percy frowned. "Hey! I saved you from the explosion!"

"I didn't need your Godsdamn help!"

"Really? Because it _looked_ like you did!"

Naruto cleared his throat pausing the argument between the two who looked at him. "As much as I _hate_ breaking up this beautiful relationship," The two now sent deadly glares to the blonde who chuckled nervously, "...oops. Did I say 'beautiful relationship?' I-I meant _hate relationship_ , anyways, we have some bulls to take care of. So get up and lets fight these things!"

Percy and Clarisse stood up on their feet not facing each other. Naruto sighed sprinting away facing the bulls. His eyes then focused on the inside of Camp Half Blood the cabins, the training facilities, the Big House...he growled.

He could NOT let those bulls inside of camp.

The Lightning Boy decided he should try out some of the jutsus that he had trouble with. He made some hand signs quickly. "Please work..." He muttered. He saw Annabeth shouting at the heroes for them to spread out and keep the bulls distracted. " **Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!** " He extended both his arms and he felt a high discharge through both his palms.

The sky rumbled. Naruto couldn't tell if his father was cheering him on (which would be unusual) or having a fight with his mom. He then grunted at the feeling of the power. The bolts then struck at the sky not to mention striking the ground that now had smoke rising rom it. He cried out as the bolts struck two bulls that exploded. Parts flew around everywhere smoking.

Naruto smirked at seeing that he then cursed falling down on his side. He shivered, feeling his Chakra drain.

"Forgot...that drains my Chakra..." He muttered. Clarisse and Percy dropped down by his side shaking his body.

"Naruto!" Percy said, holding his friend's body in his arms shaking him lightly. "Man, a-are you alright?" He asked.

He nodded weakly straining a weak smile. "Yeah...I just do that sometimes when I perform that jutsu."

"Well don't do it again." Clarisse frowned. "You'll _kill_ yourself if your Chakra goes to zero."

He groaned clutching his side, "Well, Warrior Girl, it isn't...at least not yet..."

Percy glared at Bull Number One and lunged forward at it, but it blew a stream of fire causing Percy to roll aside as the air turned to pure heat. His heart paced up after something like that just happened. He touched his head trying to see if it were still connected to his body. His sea green eyes then squeezed after feeling pain shoot up through his ankle.

The Sea Boy's foot was caught on to something. A tree root. It sprained his flipping ankle! Just great!

Still, he was able to swing Riptide at it's snout cutting it off clean. Bull Number One ran away disoriented, in pain, confused and not happy. The Son of Poseidon struggled trying to get to his feet. Bull Number One wanted revenge...now. It charged at Percy who gasped now struggled even faster.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip at seeing her friend about to run over by bull that could fry a frozen burrito. "Tyson! Help him!" She shouted, well, cried out.

Near the crest of the hill, Tyson tried getting into the camp but the barrier blocked him off, "I... _can't_... _get_... _through_!" He wailed, trying even harder.

All of sudden Chester ran into the barrier but was blocked off, he then went through easily. This shocked Annabeth. If he was human...could he, is he a...? He grinned hopping up and down. "Look! Annabeth! I got through! I got through!"

She stared at him then shook that off her mind looking at Tyson, "I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!"

Thunder shook the hillside and Tyson came barreling in, "Percy, Naruto and their friends need help!" He yelled. He jumped between Percy and the bull. It released a wave of nuclear firestorm.

"Tyson!" Percy cried.

Chester's gray eyes widened. "That...is so rad." His friend was engulfed in flames, the flames swirled around Tyson creating a red tornado. Everyone thought that he was turned into a pile full of ashes...but when the fire died down.

Tyson was still standing, but smoke rose from his body. Not even his grungy clothes were scorched. Damn...that is one cool human! BEST MORTAL EVER! the bull must've been as surprised as Percy because when it went for a second blast Tyson balled his fist slamming it into the bull's face. Was that a smirk on Tyson's face? "BAD BULL!"

His fists created a crater where the bronze bull snout used to be. Two columns of flame shot out of it's ears. Tyson growled hitting it once more and the bronze crumpled under his hands like aluminum foil. The Big Guy was super strong!

That stupid bull's face now looked like a sock puppet pulled inside out.

"Stay down!" Tyson yelled, anger slowly filling his voice.

Bull Number One staggered and fell on it's back. It's legs moved feebly in the air steam coming out of it's damaged and jacked up head in odd places. Weird.

Annabeth ran over to Percy giving him some Olympian nectar from her canteen since she saw his ankle was in pain and began to swell. But after drinking the nectar the pain eased and the swelling went down. He smelled burning and noticed that all the hair on his arms was singed right off the spot. Well, he can try to grow the hair back, right?

...(cough) (cough) Eventually (cough) (cough)...

Percy sat up with a grunt looking around, "Hey, where's Clarisse?" He asked, curiously. Not that he cared...just curious is all.

"Right here!" Shouted Clarisse, who marched towards them throwing off her helmet with Naruto hung on to her as if he were drunk.

Naruto slid off of her with a quiet groan cracking his neck he then yelped. He cracked it too much, heh heh. The blonde Demigod rubbed his neck then cracked it once more feeling a bit better in that area. "Well, I officially hate bulls!"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Me too." He said. "Wait, if you knew that jutsu would, you know, take your Chakra down, why'd you do it?" He asked. He was always curious of why his blonde friend always did things that would harm him. Mostly in deadly ways.

"'Cuz I _had_ too." Naruto rolled is eyes. "I will _always_ protect my friends. No. Matter. What." There was seriousness in his voice. Percy couldn't help but smile and nod as if he understood. Him and Naruto had the same way of thinking.

Adrial checked some of the wounded campers. As a lion...he loved the smell of blood. Human, Demigod, animal...it didn't matter! As long if it isn't lion's blood or his own. He chewed on his fury lips but cursed himself. He forgot he had sharp pointy teeth. The lion glanced around making sure no on saw him he quickly lapped up some blood from a male camper's gash mark on his right thigh with a happy look.

"Adrial!" Naruto glared, at his lion companion.

He jumped away from the camper with a sheepish smile and some blood stained around his lips. _"I wasn't doing anything! Just seeing if they were alive!"_

"Sure you were." The blonde scoffed, lightly noticing the blood.

A strand of Clarisse's hair smoldering but she didn't seem to notice not one bit. "YOU! RUIN! FUCKING! EVERYTHING!" She yelled, like she was about to grind Percy into the ground. " _I had it_ under control you Water Headed bastard!"

Percy looked too stunned to answer. He couldn't help but think how hot Clarisse looked when she was angry- _NO! Why the hell am I thinking that? WHY? She...She is not hot. And she isn't ugly. I-I don't like Clarisse! What's wrong with me?!_ He yelled, in his mind.

"Good to see you too, Clarisse." Annabeth grumbled.

"Argh! Damn it Jackson!" Clarisse raged and screamed. "Don't ever, and I mean _EVER_ try to save me again! Got it?!"

"Clarisse," Annabeth said, her voice filled with seriousness and aggravation at Clarisse's raging, "you've got wounded campers."

That sobered her up. Naruto felt a small smile grow on his lips. He always knew Clarisse had a soft spot for the soldiers she had under her command. "Go and check up on them. You are their respective leader after all."

Clarisse nodded, "I'll be back." She growled, then trudged off to assess the damage while muttering things about Percy.

The Son of Poseidon looked up at Tyson with his sea green eyes full of awe, confusion and disbelief. "You didn't die...how?"

The Big guy looked down in embarrassment, "S-Sorry. I came to help you. I didn't mean to disobey you." His eyes were full of shame. This made Naruto hesitantly pat his friend's shoulder. But he had to stand on his tippy-toes to do this.

Percy looked over at Chester who had on a sheepish smile that matched either Kushina's or Naruto's. "What's your excuse?"

"Well, Tyson came so I wanted to come!" Chester beamed. "It was so cool how you guys just blasted all those metal bulls! Percy was like _SLASH_! Annabeth was like _POOSH_! That buff girl was like _AHH POW_! A-And Naruto was like _KEERR ZZZZ POOO_! Then Tyson came in and he was like _GRRR_ _RIPPP SHREDDD_!"

They stared at him. They looked at what was on top of his head.

He noticed that they were staring at him and he frowned, "What?" He said. "You guys don't like my sound effects?"

Tyson stared at what was above Chester's head in amazement. "Cool. What is that?"

Chester saw this looking up and saw a red kunai floating above his head. "Whoa!" He tried to touch it but his hand passed through it. It then started to fade away. He pouted then looked at them. "What was that?"

"Looks like you've got a new brother." Percy murmured, to Naruto.

Naruto walked over to the dirty blonde who was very curious, "Chest, you're not a mortal." Chester raised a brow but had a happy scared feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You're a Demigod. You're the Son of Kushina, Goddess of Ninja's, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Elemental Nature Chakra Formation."

"No way..." Chester whispered.

"Meaning...you are my brother."

* * *

 **There we go! Hoped you enjoyed! Please review (no flames), follow and did I forget? Of course I didn't! Favorite! Did you guys see that coming though? Chester being Kushina's child? Of course you did. But I'm not just going to leave him out like. He isn't just going to be a person who's lying around in the story or something like most fics.**

 **...He's going to be included in the prophecy. I know, I know, I get what you're saying..."He isn't a child of Zeus, Hades or Poseidon!" Or "Why are you doing that when he's Kushina's child and not one of the Big Three's?"**

 **Well guys, you're going to have to find out in the end of this book why. So don't go around getting angry and stuff. In the reviews you can guess why he is in the prophecy. I will give out hints of why he is included too you know.**

 **You'll be surprised.**

 **Trust me.**

 **And I will have people from the Elemental Nations be involved in what's going on. Like the bad guys going over to Kronos's side and the good people going over to Naruto and the other's side. So be ready!**

 **Because this story will be one hell of a ride so hang on tight!**


End file.
